The Wild Youth
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Upon her arrival to Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth, Clementine has to face her truth, a truth that no one believed. Fighting through school drama, new friendships, family drama and her heart reaching out for the funny guy with freckles; how is Clementine going to keep hold of her emotions? Relationships form and break in this school. (AU) (Rating may change) (#Clouis)
1. Chapter 1: Allow Me To Make It Formal

**The Wild Youth**

* * *

_Author's Note: Before you ask, yes the title is heavily inspired by the song, Youth from Daughter, as it is the perfect upbeat song, with a sad truth to the song itself. This story, is purely inspired by a thought that occurred to me while playing the final season and I've been debating thoroughly to write this or not. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it and eventually, you'll see more and more drama and moments between Louis and Clem, which is what we are all seriously here for, aren't we? Anyway, I'm going to keep this mini author's note short and sweet, the same way Louis likes it and I hope you stick around to see this story unravel. It's going to be one hell of a roller-coaster, so buckle up and get ready, this is about to get heavy._

* * *

Chapter 1: Allow Me To Make It Formal...

~Flashback~

Tap. Tap. Tap. Thunk. Sat within her seat, the little girl was worrying over just who would be coming to visit her today. It was someone important, seeing as she was dressed in her best and she smelled the cleanest she had in a long time. Normally she was clean but today, it was like she didn't have the slightest grain of dirt on her, in case something didn't work. Tap. Tap. Tap. Thunk. Clunk. Her heel would hit the leg of her chair, wishing for the meeting to be over, so she could go back to her colouring.

"Yes, she's a sweet little girl. Always got her nose stuck in her drawings," the dark haired, chestnut coloured eyed girl had heard a woman approaching, the muffled voices no longer were muffled as it became apprehensively clearer. The voices got louder as girl could identify two sets of footfalls had landed closer together. The second set of footfalls, were louder than the first, heavier, the girl noted mentally. With a gasp, she sat up straight and her eyes were wide with fear. When the door creaked open and swung shut, out from the office, emerged a woman, in her mid fifties, with bifocal glasses on the bridge of her nose and in a long black dress, her hair was black but was turning to the colour of ash from the many years she tried to hide from the world. She had been leading a man, tall, dark and neatly trimmed, he crouched down beside the little girl and his eyes were warm.

When the little girl looked at the man, she wasn't alarmed by him, or afraid of him. In fact, she felt safe around him and as unsettling as it should have been, being face to face with a stranger, she felt relieved to see a friendly face. "Hi, Clementine," the man's voice was deep, warm and soothing to the little eight year old girl. "I'm Lee," the man introduced himself, keeping himself crouched beside her seat, staying eye level to her. A smile began to grow on the girl's soft rosy brims, as her eyes met with Lee's and she felt calmed, just by the sound of his voice and his friendly face.

* * *

~Present day~

"Clementine?" a voice broke her from her memory, forcing the girl to blink away her frozen stare into the distance and slowly reanimate herself back into the moment. "Clementine, come on in," the man politely gestured her to enter his office and to make herself welcome. Removing her butt from the seat, she strolled into the office and saw the headmaster close the door behind them, leaving her and him alone in the room, to give them privacy as he would discuss matters at hand. "Sit," he encouraged, gesturing towards the seat for her to take, in front of his desk, whilst he would sit behind it, in a huge brown leather chair.

He held onto a folder, which had her name freshly written into the side of the flap, where it would indicate the child that the folder belonged to. Already, she was starting to feel tense at the thought of staying there, along with what was written so far in that folder that bared her name. She was wondering, just what she might find in a school filled with misbehaved and misunderstood kids. She would have to learn to tell them apart, and quickly, if she wanted to survive in this school. She was a long way away from Georgia. "So, Clementine. You already know why you are here," the headmaster stated the obvious as he flicked through her fresh and new file, undoubtedly saying plenty about her between the lines. Glancing at the name plate on the table, the name carved into it, was R. Ericson. "So it is in our best interests to help you change, to become a better version of yourself and be a proud example of a troubled youth, that transitioned into an exemplary and passionate adult," the man gave her the prep talk that any headmaster would when meeting the new arrivals to a school this small.

The school only roughly held at least 50 students, 60 was supposed to be its fullest capacity and even then, it wasn't as full as everyone expected it to be. The number of teachers, were roughly 14, and staff were unknown that lingered around, cleaning, cooking or keeping watch of children causing trouble. Clementine, unluckily, had arrived half way through the school week. This had meant, she would need to adjust quickly and attend classes for roughly three days, until the weekend arrived, for her to do as she pleased and catch up on homework that would be given. "I'll try and not keep you here long, Ms. Everett. Only that, for the first week, we will be monitoring you very closely, in case you do anything that isn't exemplary behaviour. And I will be meeting with you, once you settle in more next week, I will alert you of the time when it comes closer to the day. We hope your stay here, is as beneficial to you as you make from it," Richard spoke with a stillness, with a monotone that made Clementine believe that maybe, this man had said this speech far too many times, in order to do anything to excite himself with it anymore. It was like he tried saying those words in many ways but eventually, it stopped being fun as he eventually turned out blank from the amount of times it had been said, in this version, that or the other.

Handing her an envelope, she peeled the piece off and inside, it held a map of the school, then another sheet, which had her time table throughout the week and then, it had a leaflet on everything she needed to know about Ericson's boarding school. On a smaller piece of paper, showed the room number she'd be staying in, along with a key and the number locker she was going to have to use that key on. "You may leave your belongings with Janet, as I will have one of my members of staff take it to your dorm room. You shall have plenty of time to settle in then. But only once your lessons are done for the day," the headmaster warned, before Clementine slipped all the sheets of paper she'd been given with all the information she needed. Taking her backpack, at least, that had all her colours and books, ready for the lessons she was going to have throughout the day, she went to the door but the headmaster rushed to open it for her. "Welcome, to Ericson's."

Taking a step outside his office, she reached into her envelope and glanced between the map and the her time table. "There is no need for that," the headmaster reassured her, as her head rose to look up at the man who was supposed to be guiding her but had instead, left the girl to practically fend for herself as she tried to gather her bearings. "Marlon will lead you to your first class, he is going to be your guide, until you are fully settled in and familiar with the school," Richard was then directing Clementine to look to the boy who she would be joining, who would be showing her around the place. "Make sure to be in your classes before they start," he warned before he shut the door and returned to whatever he was doing before he met with Clementine.

Folding up the map and holding onto the timetable, she glanced up to the boy she had been left alone with. Marlon. He was tall, blonde, blue eyed and very skinny looking. What was odd though, was his haircut, as it was more mullet than hair and looked like it might of had two days without washing. "Clementine, right?" the boy asked her, as he offered a hand out to her, being amiable in greeting the new face around there. "Name's Marlon, I'm here to be your guide and most likely, your friend," he was introducing himself in a cool and collected tone. Perhaps he was a little too confident in himself, Clementine thought. "So, what is your first lesson?" he asked as Clementine glanced down at the time table, looked for the day of the week and what time it was.

"It's English Literature," Clementine responded after a brief amount of time passed between her glancing at the paper, then the clock hung up on the wall and back to the paper, once she knew what the time was.

When she was finished glancing at her time table, she knew she only had two classes after English Lit. The next one, would be History and the last one, would be Chemistry. Marlon had stepped closer to the girl, looking over her shoulder to see her classes and quickly mentally noted the classes she had and knew exactly where to take her, without her noticing. "Great, I think Vi and Brody are in that class," he nodded, his hands on his hips as Clementine shrugged the strap of her backpack on her shoulder gently, trying to get comfortable and ready to carry the weight of it around again. Mentioning names she didn't know, Clementine felt one eyebrow raise higher than the other in a questioning glance. "They're good people, friends, even," he tried to explain why the mention of them was so important to her. "You'll like them," he was sure of himself. "This way," he encouraged Clementine to follow him as he went to walk past the front desk, down the steps and out of the admin building.

Only, the boy had to stop before leaving the main office, to grab a green token for himself and the other for the girl he was supposed to be guiding around the school. "Here, take this," he offered one of the tokens to the brown eyed girl. "You use these outside, in the courtyard. They're tokens for calls outside of the school, it's for students that might want to keep in touch with their families back home," he explained. "Key word there, is might," which to Clementine, only told her that maybe, some people didn't want to know what was going on at home. Unlike those some, she was possibly with the wider majority, needing to know how Lee and the others were back in Georgia. "There are only three phones outside in the courtyard and only certain hours in the day you can call. Specifically, you can't call at night, the lines simply don't work anyway," he explained, shrugging as he lead her down the steps and out of the admin building.

Taking in all this information, was proving to be hard work for Clem, but she kept listening and tried to keep all the information in her head. "Be careful. You only get one token a day and the token only runs for fifteen minutes max during a phone call," he was giving her all the tips about the way the calling home system worked. Only one a day, for fifteen minutes, she thought she had those grounds covered, at least. "Now, English Lit is on the West wing, where the cafeteria area is," he was giving her a brief idea of the land as they went past the dorms building and towards a set of steps, that lead down to another part of the huge building. Towards the end, were two double doors, where she could only imagine the cafeteria would be.

As he lead her to the room, she could see the class had already started and students were all sat around, listening to their tutor and staring down at the pages of a book they were studying. Already, Clementine felt the nervous jitters stirring in her gut, making her wish she could just tell them to fuck off. Instead, she did as she always did, listened to hers and AJ's method of getting over fear. She would push through it, she wouldn't allow it to take over. Putting on a brave face, she went to put her hand on the door and smiled over to Marlon, appreciative of what he'd done for her. "Thank you, Marlon. For taking me to my first class," she was being nice, thankful, as she wasn't sure what she would of done if he hadn't been there with her.

"No problem," the overly confident boy had spoken with pride and a softness in his tone. Just before she could go inside to her first, official class at Ericson, a voice stopped her from going inside. "Oh. Allow me to make it formal: welcome to Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth," he welcomed her, his hands raised to gesture to the place they were surrounded by. Walls and doors, a structure big enough to keep the amount of students it had there occupied with studies and many rooms, from what she gathered in the map she saw.

For a second, Clementine stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to say next as his theatrical gesture left her itching to get into class to get the embarrassment of being late over and out of the way, so the kids could gawk at her for being the new girl. "Ah...thanks," she kind of shrugged, not certain that the welcome was as warm or welcoming as she was to expect it to be. Even if she were dreading the next move she was about to make, she knew it was going to feel awkward. But it would feel worse if she waited any longer. "I'll see you later, Marlon," Clementine waved him off as she then took a second to gather herself. To gain strength, as she focused on her breathing and forced herself through her fears. As she got in, she felt her heart hammer but she didn't let it get the best of her. She couldn't let it get the best of her.

* * *

Entering the room, it was as awkward as she expected it to be. All the students spun around to get a good look at the new girl. Clementine did her best to ignore the stares and once welcomed by her teacher, Mr. Little, she took her seat and ignored all eyes on her, given a book, she was told to read the chapter they were on now. Everyone had been silent for the majority of the reading. Except, she felt eyes from all angles burning into her, so many were watching her, possibly trying to figure her out or see what she was like. Instead, she kept very still and kept her head down, not wanting to look to anyone, in case they tried to cause her any kind of trouble. She thought she would get lucky, that they would have to keep their heads down for the majority of the lesson but was proven wrong when they were told to discuss among one another the passage they had just read. Forced to analyse the chapter, paragraph by paragraph. Line by line.

From the corner of her eye, she had felt two girls staring directly at her from her table, one was trying to be subtle and brief, but the other was a little colder than the other. One was auburn haired, with sad blue eyes. The other, had pale blonde hair and soft green eyes. Both were quiet at first, neither ready to speak to the new girl as she waited for them to hopefully work on the project with her, so she wouldn't have to do it alone, like the embarrassing, lonely new girl she was. "Hi, Clementine...I'm Brody," the auburn haired girl spoke up first but the pale blonde girl just stiffly sat in her seat. "And that's Violet," Brody had gestured to the girl sat opposite her, the one who just crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the book in front of her.

"Hi," Violet seemed to be distant with her and Clementine didn't understand why. Did she do something? Did she smell funny? Was she just not cool enough? She wasn't sure what the blonde's deal was, with her hostile reaction to Clementine taking the seat at their table.

Brody already began working on the project, discussing the paragraphs with Clementine, as the pair tried to work together and Violet just sat around, not caring. For the longest moment, Clementine imagined Violet wasn't going to say anything to her, at all. That was until she saw the girl finally pick up her pen and start doodling in her notes. "So, Clementine. What do you think of Ericson so far?" Brody asked briefly, trying to remove all the tension and pressure on solely the work that they were doing.

A shrug to a shoulder should of been indication enough on what Clementine felt towards the school she was now stuck in. "I guess it's fine. It's just a school, after all. A special one but...still a school," she didn't know how to describe her emotions on it. There were all kinds of kids she could tell, although, something told her that this school was filled with those who were more misunderstood than an actual challenge to change. "I'm sorry..." Clementine then leaned in a little to talk to Violet, her brows were furrowing in concern and her position was somewhat challenging Violet beside her. "Did I do something to upset you?" Clementine openly wondered what could possibly be bugging the girl that couldn't stop glancing at her, who now no longer could keep her eyes on her.

"No," Violet was quick to answer. "I'm just not good with new people," she tried to explain her situation. It wasn't like Violet hated Clementine, it wasn't that. She just didn't know the girl. Even if she was pretty, to Violet, none were like Minnie and her big heart. Clementine was new, a stranger and no matter how much Violet could let people in, they always seemed to disappear and she was losing interest in making new people a part of her life, when all they did, was disappear. "Did your meeting with Ericson go well?" Violet tried to push through her own troubles, as she offered to give the girl a chance, to at least be civil and not so cold with her. Soft limes met with the brown eyed softness of Clementine's gaze.

Thinking over the chat she'd had with Richard, she felt a little unnerved by the thought that teachers were staring at her, watching her every move. "As expected. Strange. Boring," the brunette shrugged a shoulder, expecting the girls to say something but neither did. Brody's eyebrows rose in shock but Violet seemed to be hiding a smirk, as she tried to turn her head away from them. "What exactly is it they put in those folders with our names on them?" her curiosity got the better of her and she hoped that maybe someone knew what was in those folders.

Neither of them said anything, they only briefly looked to one another and exchanged a look that told Clementine that maybe, they knew something they shouldn't. "Well, I've heard from Marlon that they hold information about us," Brody began, her head turning to look at Clementine with a plain expression while she informed Clementine of what she knew. "From before we got here, why we're here and what goes on during our time here. In case you have any slip ups or if you're getting any better..." Brody was hesitant to keep going but did so anyway. "Becoming a better person and example of the school, I guess. It's a track record, in summary."

Violet kept still, until she growled softly to herself and began doing some of the work Brody and Clementine had done before. Lowering her gaze, Clementine's vision was instantly blocked of them from her baseball cap, covering her eyes from how inclined her head had been. "Oh..." Clementine only found it easy to say instead of forming any sentences to say just how she felt about this information. "Marlon? Wait. I was guided by a Marlon. And he had also mentioned a Vi and Brody," Clementine was putting pieces together but was finding herself needing to gather her puzzles together, before she was going to appear like she was unintelligent.

"Yeah...we're friends with him," Brody briefly glanced at Violet, who didn't care for the lesson but pretended to actually care about the work. Normally, Violet didn't enjoy any of her lessons but she needed to make an effort, if she was going to get the school off her back. "He's your guide then?" Brody wondered aloud what Marlon was to Clementine and for a second, Clementine assumed she thought they were more. Then, Clementine remembered that she was new, so having someone for herself, wasn't something she would do upon the same second she stepped into the campus. Flicking through the pages, Clementine got annoyed with herself and decided to glance into the contents of her backpack, to dig into it and look for the papers she had and found herself grumbling to herself. She'd forgotten to ask Marlon where her dorm room was. "What's wrong?" Brody asked Clementine after jotting down a few more notes she had been exchanging with Violet softly.

Shaking her head, Clementine looked at her dorm room, that was marked and numbered but she had no awareness of which way she was facing anything. Or even, how to enter the building nevertheless. "I forgot to ask Marlon how to get to my dorm," Clementine explained the situation she was in and Brody was quick to offer a hand.

"Let me see," Brody encouraged and Clementine then handed the corresponding pieces of paper that could somehow assist them in the muddle Clementine was in without her guide to funnily guide her. When Brody looked at the piece of paper, her eyes rose to look at Violet, a shocked look crossing her visage before Violet looked at her, confused as to what got her friend this way. Clementine got impatient, asking what was wrong. "Nothing's wrong, it's just that..." she paused for only a moment. "This is our dorm number," Brody pointed to the piece of paper before returning it back to Clementine. Folding the pieces of papers, tucking them back into the envelope, she slipped the information she needed back into her backpack.

A soft hum left Clementine, a smile graced thinly over her sweet lips. "Guess I got lucky then," Clementine commented as she was supposedly sat beside those who were in the same dorm room as her.

Brody side eyed Violet but the blonde was too focused on her work to be paying too much attention to Clementine and Brody's discussion, even if she had been listening in, she didn't wish to contribute to the conversation anymore than she needed to. "Really lucky," Brody agreed with her, shockingly enough, the three were all there and if Clementine possibly got there later than she was, she might have ended up not meeting the people she would be sharing a room with. "We'll take you to the dorm after class, it's not far and you'll have 20 minutes to get things ready before our last lesson for the day. It'll give you a chance to settle down for a few minutes."

Grateful, Clementine listened to Brody's kind gesture, to take her to the dorm, already throwing Violet into this deep end too but Violet didn't protest either. "Thanks," Clementine was quick to thank Brody for being kind to her this way. "I appreciate it," her words didn't feel forced but they did sound a little strained. "You know those phone calls home we can do? When do they start and stop being available to use?" already, Clementine was thinking about calling Lee and checking in to see how he and AJ were.

Coming up with an answer, Brody thought over an answer but Violet was quick to speak up before Brody could give her the information she was looking for. "Why would you want to call home? If they really loved you, they wouldn't of left you here in this shit hole," Violet gave out her opinion and as much as it might have hurt Clem, it was true. Except, Clementine knew better. She wasn't bitter, not towards Lee, no matter how blind he was to the truth, she couldn't stay mad at the only person that truly loved her.

"Not all of my family are to blame for me being here. It's only really one..." Clementine drifted, the subject was still a little sore to discuss as she let it die. Savouring the truth as she looked away and looked for anything to say or not to say.

Luckily, Brody chose to finally say what she had been trying to say, before everything turned darker than she expected between the three of them. "Phone calls can start from half seven in the morning, until half eight at night," Brody told Clementine the information she needed to hear. Great, she thought. Now, all she had to do was wait until after class to talk to Lee. He would be at home by five, she hoped. Clementine thanked Brody, before they continued their work on the chapter they read, focusing on that, so they wouldn't get into trouble with their teacher. As he was already watching Clementine closely, like Ericson had said earlier, they would watch her closely. And that was what they did, so to make her first day go off without a hitch, she did her best to stay under their radar. Especially during class.

* * *

Once their lesson was over, they had done plenty of work to keep Mr. Little off their backs. Or at the very least, off of Clementine's back. When it was time to leave, Brody and Violet waited for Clementine to get her things before they began making their way over to their dorm room. "It's actually quite exciting," Brody said unexpectedly out of nowhere after briefly discussing the homework Clementine had been given. She was told she needed to read the chapters she hadn't gone through and make notes. If she could, she could also compare them with either Brody's or Violet's notes, too. "Having a new roomie, I mean," Brody further explained what had excited her. "We haven't had anyone in our room since Sarah went back to be with her dad," Brody was mostly talking to Violet as she was a step ahead of them but stayed close to the side.

It had gone: Violet, Brody and Clementine. All three of them were making their way to the dorms and hopeful, was Clementine. That when she got in there, she would be able to see her suitcase in the room, ready for her to empty and keep her mind off of the itching need to call Lee. "Yeah?" Clementine felt a little excited to hear that Brody was accepting of Clementine being their new room mate. So far, Brody was really nice and Violet was...a little cold and distant, to say the least but like the school proclaimed, it was a school for troubled youth. "What was Sarah like?" there had the curiosity got the best of her again, as she wondered just what she was being compared with. Clementine wished to know, just how her and the ex dorm room companion would differ from one another in how they were described as.

Brody hesitated for a brief moment, like she was unsure how to word just what Sarah was like and how to say it, to not offend their ex room mate. "She was...anxious, a little too intrusive sometimes," Clementine had picked up on the traits that Brody had placed upon the girl she was now, supposedly taking her place. Unlike Sarah, Clementine was none of those things and was proud to think herself as none of those things. Clementine was many things but intrusive or anxious wasn't traits anyone would describe her as.

Only for a moment, the girls had kept quiet, as they got to the hall to where the dorm room was. Gesturing to the door, Brody and Violet waited for Clementine to join them, as she stood in front of her new room and glanced at the number. When they got there, Clementine opened the door and examined the room slowly. There was a desk, a chest of drawers, a book shelf, a closet and two bunk beds. From what Clementine could tell, she would need to hope she could put all her belongings in different areas to the girls, so this way, their belongings didn't get mixed up. "This place, it's..." Clementine was looking for the words to use but found nothing instead.

"Too small?" Violet quipped, putting in her own opinion possibly from the sounds of it. "Too poor for your taste?" another question of preference was thrown at the brown eyed girl, as Clementine tried to say something but instead wondered what had gotten into Violet since they met. Did she assume she was just some rich man's daughter? Lee gave her almost everything she wanted but she never took any of that for granted. "Or I don't know...maybe it's just not the five star room you had hoped for," every snarky remark from Violet made Clementine grit her teeth.

It wasn't like Clementine to get mad but she wasn't a snob and she didn't plan on making enemies before making friends. "No," Clementine disagreed, looking around before she stood in front of Violet, who had her back to her, leaning against the empty looking bed, that looked freshly made and perfectly made. Her body leaning against the ladder that lead to the top bunk. "It's not what I'm used to, sharing a room and all with people," she tried to put her point across gently. "But there are worse places to sleep," like the floor, came to mind for Clementine, or a train, now that she was remembering the really long journey she had to take to get there since very early in the morning.

"Yeah..." Violet mumbled softly, sarcastically before she raised her gaze to look into Clementine's eyes from under thin lashes. "Still doesn't mean this place isn't a shit hole," the comment didn't settle on Clementine like something she could argue against. Even if she didn't agree with everything, she knew there were better places she could be. Like at home, with AJ and Lee, with Vivian out of the picture, if she could do something about that. "I'm gonna go look for Minnie. See ya," was all Violet said before she disappeared from the room, shutting the door behind her with only very briefly looking back at Clementine.

Leaving Clementine and Brody alone in their dorm, Clementine got to work on searching for her missing suitcase, which she had hopes that it would be there before she had finished her class. Even if Ericson had informed her there would be plenty of time for her to unpack, once her lessons were over. "I'm sorry about Violet. She grows on you...I promise," Brody took it upon herself to apologise for the cold shoulder treatment she'd been given by Violet since the moment they'd met. She had searched all over the room, from under the newly made bed, to behind the door, under the desk and when she found it in the closet, she took out her suitcase and searched it, to make sure no one took anything from her suitcase.

Thankfully, everything was there, even the pictures of both Clementine with her parents, another photograph of Clementine with Lee and AJ had been safely kept within her belongings. Before Brody could see her photographs, she dumped them back into her suitcase and zipped it up. A knock on the door, followed by it swinging open with a loud creak, had appeared Marlon, followed by a boy, whom was tall, dark and handsome. The tall boy, wasn't wearing anything that made him seem like a member of the sports team, or the school, he was regularly dressed, in a brown trench coat, with a dramatic flare to its collar and the insides appeared to have a fur like wool interior. A green thin sweater was worn under it, as Clementine felt a little alarmed by the boy's intrusion. "Clementine?" Marlon's voice was just as surprised as her expression appeared to be in seeing them stroll in like they had permission to enter. "I was actually looking for you. You're staying in Vi's and Brody's dorm?"

Hesitantly, Clementine was speechless, glancing over to the boy who left her feeling a little unsettled and then, the boy she'd met earlier on her arrival to the school and to lessons. Nodding her silent response, Clementine couldn't look away from the boy with dreadlocks that looked so perfectly placed and his very friendly face. He had a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, his dark eyes were warm and the freckles splayed across his cheeks lightly, gave him a sweet look about him. His hands gripping the flaps of his coat, as he gently tugged on it. "Great. That's good," Marlon responded to Clementine's hesitant form of replying to his question. "What lesson do you have now?" Marlon asked after a few moments of silence passed in the room, which only made the air feel more awkward and intense for the new girl who only wanted to settle in and call home.

Removing her backpack from her shoulders, she slouched out of it and dropped it on her bed, or so she assumed it would be her bed. As she opened her backpack and inspected the contents, pulling out the envelope she'd been given earlier, she took out her time table and saw what she had next. "Chemistry," Clementine then folded up her piece of paper, luckily, that was the last class she had, before she would need to get the rest she had been trying hard to ignore during her train ride to the school. "Where is it?" Clementine inquired, returning the little piece of paper to her envelope, before restoring all her original contents back into her backpack, zipping it back up securely.

"It's at the greenhouse," Marlon quickly responded as the boy beside him let go of his coat to rest his hands at either sides of himself. The boy's mouth had opened to say something but Marlon had beat him to it. "Louis and I will be there, too," Marlon hinted but as hastily as those words fell from Marlon's lips, it was recognised almost instantly that Clementine knew nothing of the name he just threw out there. "Oh, you two haven't met yet. Have you?"

This time, Marlon looked over to Louis, who stood beside him, now crossing his arms over his strong chest. Clementine on the other hand, was darting her eyes back and fourth between the boys, before her eyes fell on Brody. Brody was silent through this exchange but when she met Clementine's look, she offered a thin smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm Louis," the boy she had yet to meet introduced himself. His voice was light and calming, almost soothing and as alluring as his features were. He presented himself as a friendly face she could probably grow used to, if he was as friendly as he was proving himself to be, exceeding her expectations.

"Clementine," was the brown eyed girl's soft and polite introduction of herself to him.

The room was deadly quiet for a moment, as a smile touched the boy's eyes whilst he gazed at her. Clementine was smiling back, unable to fight the friendly appeal the boy gave her, reflecting it back to him. Marlon briefly looked upon the two who were silently gazing upon one another, exchanging friendly glances. Turning his attention to Brody, she too, had witnessed the strange interaction between the two acquaintances and met Marlon's stare, which made her smile slowly fall. "Brody, I ah...I wanted to talk to you, about Saturday night," Marlon began, cutting Clementine and Louis from their awkward staring contest.

Brody stiffened on the spot, before she shut her eyes and opened them to look at Marlon again. Clementine felt awkward, like she was wedged between a couple that evidently needed their time alone to discuss whatever had happened or was to happen on a particular night they needed to make a topic. "No, it's fine, really," Brody tried to prevent Marlon from saying anything else, her voice firm but soft enough to not make her seem to overpowered in her own words. "We can talk about that later," she tried to get through it, without making the situation awkward for the people in the same room as them.

"I need to talk about it, Brody," Marlon was insisting.

Taking the hint, Clementine knew when it was the perfect time to leave. And this, had been a prime moment to leave Brody and Marlon to speak without an audience there with them. "I ah," Clementine interrupted, forcing herself to return her backpack to rest on her shoulders again, dusting off her knees from the dirt she felt like she was collecting from the hours she'd been awake and doing things. "I better go to Chemistry," Clementine gently brushed passed Louis, making her way to the door as she opened it.

Louis had seen the shocked look on Brody's visage, expressing her surprise to how Marlon wasn't dropping the conversation yet. He also noticed Marlon was focused solely on Brody, his lips were tightly pressed, creasing at the corners to symbolise just how serious he was about the chat they needed desperately. "I'll go with you," Louis spoke up, not wishing to be the third wheel in this mess. Approaching Clementine, he held the door open for her, as she left the room first and he followed shortly after, shutting the door behind them once they escaped the thick tension within the small room. The second the door clicked shut, voices were a little louder than before, even if they weren't shouting yet, they were possibly about to.

"Thanks, for taking me to my next class," Clementine was appreciative of him being so kind to lead the way. Both were walking side by side, Louis leading the way but he wasn't in a rush to get to class too early. The walk wasn't too far and he wanted to spend more time with Clementine. Already, Louis was intrigued by the brown eyed girl with a pretty face.

From the corner of his eye, he saw how she looked at him, a soft smile pursed her shapely lips and her brown eyes were wide, almost doe like, which left him feeling a little warm and fuzzy. Too intimidated to look at her fully, he kept his head forward but inclined slightly to glance at her from the corner of his eyes. "Glad to be of service," his words were soft, endearing, like he truly meant what he said to her. "Besides, I couldn't let you be a third wheel alone," he quipped, tugging on his coat collar once more. "Although, with me there, I would say we made a fully functional car back there," he joked, making Clementine huff out a laugh. "Or maybe a motorbike with four wheels on it."

"Yeah, I guess we did," she agreed with him and couldn't stop herself from laughing at the stupid joke he just made. Hearing her laugh, even if it was a brief little huff of one, was an achievement in Louis's books. A small grin crept up on Louis's features, proud he made the new girl laugh because of him.

* * *

Making their way over to the greenhouse, the walk was a short distance, possibly only taking them roughly five minutes to get there. Opening the door for her first, Clementine thanked him and went inside. The greenhouse had all kinds of plants in their boxes but no stools or tables, or anything to suggest this was where they studied chemistry. There was a woman, staring at the plants, cutting at dead stems and placing them into a bag for composting. "Who's that?" Clementine asked Louis, leaning in so only he could hear her but not too close to him, as she didn't wish to invade his personal space.

Glancing to the woman who was silently tending to the plants she was looking after, Louis's eyes focused on the woman and then glanced down to the girl he towered over. "That's Ms. Martin," he stated bluntly but with no explanation as to what she was to the students. When he finally noticed Clementine was waiting for more information, he then made a noise of recognition and continued. "She's the school nurse and she is sometimes our Biology teacher," he further explained just what the dark haired woman staring down intently at the plants with a small smile on her face was. Her soft blue eyes flickered over to Clementine and a smile appeared on the older woman's lips. So far, people were fairly friendly here, Clementine mentally noted to herself.

"Come on, losers," a boy with brown hair and light blue eyes gestured as he walked straight in and opened a door that lead to a back room. When the door opened, Clementine spotted that there was a room in there, with a black board and chalk stains over it, like a cloud covering the surface of it from the amount of writing done to it. Crossing her arms, she wondered who the boy was and what his problem was.

Louis, had spoken up, pulling Clementine out of her glare towards the boy who disappeared into the room, leaving Clementine and Louis still standing side by side in the greenhouse. Both 'losers' were in the same stance, arms crossed over their chests and looking in the direction the boy disappeared to. "That's Mitch," Louis was throwing out names but at least, this time, she knew who that boy was that called them losers. "He's...troubled," the jest was something that made Clementine raise a singular, perfectly arched brow at him as her head rotated to look at him.

"Aren't you all troubled?" she quizzed him for being so painstakingly obvious.

Only a second passed before he shrugged his shoulders at Clementine. "Yeah," he answered her question. "And now, you are included in that description," Louis pointed out and Clementine just rolled her eyes, shaking her head vigorously at his stupid remark. Leading the way, she didn't wait for Louis to open the door for them as she entered the school room. At a table, sat Mitch, the boy who just insulted them a moment ago, who had been sat with Violet. Three stools were available, one of which, Louis took and encouraged Clementine to sit beside him. The free one, she could only assume was for Marlon, who said he'd be joining them soon.

When Clementine took her seat beside Louis, Mitch's attention spun to the new girl the moment her butt touched the surface of the chair. "Isn't that Marlon's seat?" Mitch wondered aloud before he side eyed Louis for letting the new girl take Marlon's stool.

Clementine felt a shift in Louis, as he stiffened in his seat and Violet spun around enough to prop her arm on the desk and her body to both be capable of looking at the teacher and at the new girl, who appeared to be in every class she was in now. "Yeah," Louis agreed quickly but before anyone could protest, he spoke at lightening speed. "But I don't think Marlon will mind not sitting next to me, for one lesson," Louis guaranteed the others that Marlon wouldn't hold a grudge on it.

Suddenly, the door swung open softly and appearing out of it, was Marlon. When he peeked over to his table, he was a little shocked to see Clementine already took his spot. His eyebrows shot up but he then shook his head and offered a shy smile and wedged himself at the left hand side of Clementine. "So, where is Mr. Still?" Marlon wondered, his eyes danced across the room, in search for the professor that hadn't arrived yet from the break they must of had.

Louis shrugged a shoulder and tilted his head slightly to look beyond Clementine and to his friend. "Not sure," Louis was being serious but that didn't last for a moment longer. "He might be standin' still, somewhere," he jested, which forced Mitch to grumble out an annoyed 'Dude' and Marlon to let out a soft chuckle and a shake of his head. "Get it?"

Violet on the other hand, heard the joke, slammed her fist on the desk and rolled her eyes, which affected her whole body. "Oh, my God," she complained the second her fist connected to the desk, making it shake beneath Clementine's arms.

"What?" Clementine was confused as to why everyone either found it funny or incredibly stupid. Louis, had a proud smile on his face, his hands went to his coat again, a gesture she realised was something he did whenever he felt proud or comfortable, possibly, especially after a joke he just pulled on them.

Marlon was the one to clear up the confusion for Clementine, fairly quickly. "It's because, his first name is Stan. In full, it's Stan Still," Marlon tried to paint the full picture for Clementine, so she could understand the joke and as confusing as it no longer was, she still found the joke to be really stupid, but in a good way. A laugh left her briefly, as she shook her head and took out her belongings for the lesson. She needed to be ready, she needed to be exemplary, that way, she could get home and back to AJ as soon as possible.

"That, is so stupid," Clementine remarked about Louis's bad joke, after it sat in her head for a small amount of time.

Regardless of what she said, Louis only seemed prouder, now that he'd somehow made Clementine laugh at his hideous joke. "Maybe," he agreed instantly with her. "But it was funny," he was confident in himself and the stupid jokes he made. Even if they were terrible, they did amuse Clementine a lot and put a smile on her face occasionally. For him being labelled as a troubled youth, she wondered just what got him in there, with him being so friendly and all, he didn't seem to be troubled at all, or trouble.

Abruptly, their conversation and teasings had ended when the door opened and everyone in the room went silent. It was so silent, Clementine was sure she would be able to hear a pin drop. Mr. Still was fast to get to work, apologising for being a little late but had got the students to focus on the lesson almost instantly. As he began writing the aim for the lesson today on the chalk board, the loud clattering of chalk on the surface and strain against the material was a noise that was ringing in Clementine's sensitive ears. As the lesson continued and the tutor would explain the formulas they'd be trying to create the next time they were in class, Clementine tried her hardest to focus but briefly, she had felt Louis's leg bounce and lightly brush against Clementine's knee every time his nervous tendencies got the best of him.

"So..." Louis whispered softly, as the teacher was speaking over him loudly, Clementine's attention forcing itself to split awkwardly between Louis and Mr. Still. "How are you liking it here, Clementine?" Louis openly asked a question she'd been hearing almost all day and she had only been in the campus for only a few hours, to make a solid guess at how she felt about this place. It wasn't great but first impressions was decent, to say the least.

Mitch tried to shush them, paying close attention to the lesson. Louis pursed his lips and turned his head to squint at the boy beside him, giving him a kind of glare that hardened Louis's features a little. "You don't have to answer him, Clem," Marlon leaned in, propping his arm on the desk as she felt sandwiched between two boys who clearly were intrigued to hear what she had to say on this topic. "But, I too, would like to know how you're feeling about Ericson so far."

Clementine shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "I guess it's fine here..." there was nothing she could say to make it feel true or more honest than the blunt answer she'd given them. "Not really sure what else I can say about it," she was being honest, to say the least.

"Guys, shut the fuck up already," Mitch hissed.

Shocked, Clementine jolted in her seat at the harsh words that left the boy's mouth that was indirect to her. "Excuse me?" she whispered out a growl at him. Perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed as her jaw clenched tightly at his scolding.

Silence followed, only for a few minutes. Like they had all been startled by how rudely Mitch had interrupted their conversation. "Don't mind him," Marlon comforted Clementine as he nudged her elbow gently with his own. "He just gets really into chemistry. I wouldn't be surprised if it was his favourite lesson," Marlon teased as he glanced at Mitch, who just clenched his jaw and had a scowl on his features, not looking at Marlon, as to not entertain him or his thoughts.

Violet finally was paying attention to the conversation they were having, or perhaps, she was just listening but not wanting to participate. For whatever reason, Clementine couldn't decide and wouldn't ask either. Turning to look at them, Violet gestured with her hand in a circular motion, directed at Mitch who was to her right but a little behind her as she sat opposite Clementine. "He makes bombs. That's why he's a 'troubled' youth," Violet explained how Marlon was putting the two and two together.

When Clementine heard this, her eyebrows shot up, stunned to have this new found information about Mitch. When she looked at him, he didn't turn to glance at her but there was a small smirk she could make out from the side of his face. "Yeah, I blew up my dad's garage at the age of eight," Mitch was proud of this life long achievement and Clementine was stunned but only lightly amused to know this. Why he'd openly admitted that, Clementine would never know or understand.

"I beg your pardon, am I disrupting your conversation?" Mr. Still stopped his lesson and glared at the table in the far back, at Clementine's table. Quickly, Clementine's gaze dropped to the desk and her lap, ashamed she was talking over the teacher, who was just trying to do his lesson. "Ms. Everett, I'm disappointed. Not even your first full day and you're already disrupting my class," the professor narrowed his eyes at the brunette. Her lips had pursed sadly, knowing she had done wrong but the others were quick to own up to their own mistakes. Violet looked upset that they had caused the new girl trouble. Louis was ashamed he encouraged this to happen in the first place. Marlon appeared to be mindful of Clementine and the emotions that filled her visage. Mitch, he was just disappointed in himself for ruining the only lesson he liked and annoying the teacher for it.

Clearing his throat, Marlon was the one to speak up. "Sorry, Mr. Still. I was just checking to see if she was adjusting to the school. It was my fault. My apologies," Marlon took the blame for them, for all of them. It was noble but Marlon felt he had the responsibility to look after Clementine, seeing how he was supposed to be keeping her under his wing.

Curving a brow as his lips were taut, his eyes glaring at the group of misfits sat at the table in the far back together. He knew the strange mix of children, of their pasts and their problems and he also knew the kind of young adults they were trying to be. Having heard Marlon, it was like he was quizzical on his choice to defend the new girl. Nevertheless, he took it and allowed it. "Fine, this is your first warning though. Make me stop again, I will be informing Mr. Ericson of your poor behaviour during class," Mr. Still warned them, mostly Clementine but it was all of them.

* * *

The lesson had gone by quickly after that, as none of them dared say another word and made notes on everything the professor was saying. Clementine was stiff in her seat, not willing to say another word, even as Louis's leg would bounce and he would shift in his stool throughout the lesson. He must have been nervous, as his leg was just the indication of it as he sat beside her. She wanted to tell him to stop, but she couldn't convince herself to and she didn't have the heart, or courage to do so. Leaving class, a boy, half the size of Mitch was waiting outside for him. Violet didn't wait for anyone, not for Louis, Marlon or Clementine as she went to walk away on her own.

When she got her things and walked through the greenhouse to get outside, the boys were waiting for her, both Marlon and Louis as they made her a wedge between them again. Louis was to her right and Marlon, to her left. "Hey. Clementine," Marlon called out to her as they caught up with her. "Dinner is going to be in around a half hour. If you need a guide or something, I can show you where it is," he was offering his services that were already at her disposal when he offered to be her guide around the school.

"It's the double doors, right? By my English Lit class," Clementine had always been observant but that only shocked Marlon and Louis was actually fairly impressed by how she could point things out quite quickly.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Marlon admitted she was right.

Louis had been very silent while they walked back to the gate and to the courtyard. A few kids were gathered around the picnic benches. Only two were at the phones, calling family, she assumed and one was available for her to use. She could feel that itch under her skin, a desire to pick up the phone and dial the number she knew off by heart. "What's your plan now, Clem?" Louis's voice pulled Clementine out from her deep thoughts of what she was going to do, of what she was going to talk to Lee about and her concerns for AJ with her being gone.

Adjusting her gaze to fall on the guy beside her, who was looking to her, sideways, his head inclined only enough so he could get a good glance at Clementine's visage. "Well, I guess I'm going to go make that phone call now," she could feel the token in her pocket weigh down on her, burning a hole in her clothes and doing nothing in reality, other than sit within the pouch of her pocket.

"We'll save you a seat at our table then," Marlon piped up when no one wanted to say anything or ask her anything, in regards to the phone call she wanted to make. With a soft 'see ya', Louis waved to Clementine and stayed close to Marlon as the pair of boys walked away, down the steps and towards the cafeteria, possibly so they could get their seats before anyone could take it. Promptly, Clementine went directly for the phone, sliding a token in and dialling the number as quickly as she possibly could. It took only a few moments for the phone to be picked up.

_"Hello?" _Clementine heard the rough, deep voice echo through the phone and felt her heart settle. A soft laugh of relief escaped her, as pure happiness was felt within her soul to hear the familiar and soothing voice of the man she considered her father.

"It's me, Lee," her voice was delicate, soothed by hearing his voice. On the other line, she could hear a smile form on Lee's lips.

_"Clementine. How was the ride there? Did you get to the school safe?" _Lee was always the concerned father but the second he said that nick name that sent her back to being the eight year old girl he adopted, she felt her heart hammer with elation.

Never hesitating, she was quick to talk to him, needing to let everything off her chest about today. "It was fine, long. But fine. Lessons are interesting and this place is huge, Lee," Clementine was shocked by how big it was compared to how small it looked on the brochure.

_"That's good. Are you making any friends, sweet pea?" _Lee's voice hummed through the phone as he listened to her and when she clutched the phone tightly, it was like she grasped onto everything that made her who she was. She missed them. Missed the men in her life, the most important men in her life. Her father figure and her baby brother.

A sad little laugh left her, nodding to herself, as tears began to build in her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah," Clementine became vocal, once she'd remembered that he couldn't see her and her words but he could hear her tears. "I'm making friends. There is Marlon, who is my guide. Brody, we share a dorm room and she seems nice. Violet, she's sharing the dorm room with us too but...I don't know if she likes me. And Louis, he is very friendly and makes the worst jokes," Clementine was summarising all the people she knew so far that made a big impression on her.

_"Are you crying? Why are you crying, Clementine?" _there was the voice of his concerns again, as he feared for the little girl he swore to protect and love. A girl who meant more to him than the whole world combined. Clementine was the daughter he never had, but was lucky to have now.

"I just miss you...so much," Clementine sobbed happily, her words were breaking as she tried to keep herself together for him. Wiping away her tears, she gathered her strength and made her voice harder, for the sake of Lee and herself. "How's AJ?"

_"We miss you too, sweet pea. And AJ...he's been a little difficult since you've been gone. I think he misses you more than I do," _Lee chuckled after his tone was saddened by expressing just how things had been without her there. _"Someone here wants to talk to you," _Lee said as she could already hear AJ's little voice and hands brushing against the microphone.

_"Clem!" _she could hear AJ's little excited voice yell through the phone. Erupting a heartfelt laugh out of Clementine that made her shoulders shake.

"Hey, kiddo," she greeted her little brother back. Her heart swelled at the sound of his voice. No matter what she might have done wrong, AJ looked up to her and loved her more than anything in the world. AJ, he was the only pure thing she had, other than Lee but even Lee was becoming tainted by the lies he had been fed. "How are you?" she voiced her concern and intrigue to hear how her baby brother was doing.

_"I miss you," _he was honest, to say the least. _"How are you? How's the school? Did anyone bully you? Are you okay? Have you made any real friends?" _AJ was asking too many questions, far too quickly for Clementine to answer any of them.

"I'm fine, kiddo," she tried to make him slow down on the firing questions that were thrown to her down the phone. "I'm making friends. Settling in okay," she shrugged to herself but her smile never left her.

_"I really miss you, Clem," _AJ interrupted her before she could say anything else to him. _"When are you coming back?" _he was curious to know just how long he'd have to live with her absence.

"I miss you too, goofball," Clementine sniffled her sadness, the lump was growing the more she talked to the people she loved with all her heart. "I don't know. But let's hope it's soon, okay?" Clementine tried to keep her baby brother hopeful of her return. She just needed to be good and hopefully, she could go back as soon as she possibly could.

_"I love you, Clem," _AJ's sad little voice echoed into her ear.

A sad laugh left her, her eyes creasing at the corners when she heard those little words being said to her. "I love you back," she meant it, everything she felt, it was real when it came to AJ. The men in her life, they were her weakness and since she could remember, she was the one looking after AJ, helping Lee to help AJ grow, to be the tough little five year old he was. Clementine felt more like a mother to AJ, than what Vivian should have been. "Hey, kiddo. Could you pass me back to Lee? I got to say goodbye," she forced herself to talk through the sniffles and stray tears that escaped her eyes.

_"Yeah, talk to you soon Clem," _AJ said softly, sadly as she could hear him begin to hand the phone over to Lee. _"I love you," _she heard his voice say quickly before he gave it to Lee. A little laugh escaped her parted lips that were tugged by a smile.

_"You got to go?" _Lee wondered why the call was so quick, hopeful they could spend another few minutes more talking.

Clementine wished she could speak to them for hours but the rules here, they were strict when it came to the phone call system. "Yeah," Clementine forced the word out, even if she pained to say it. "I've only got fifteen minutes with each token. I only get one a day here," Clementine explained how it worked.

Lee's voice hummed. _"Stay strong, Clementine. We'll see you soon," _Lee tried to give the girl courage. _"Is there anything you want me to say to Vivian?" _Lee asked, glancing at the time on her wrist watch, she knew there was no point in saying anything and she also knew Vivian wouldn't be back home for at least another couple of hours.

"No," Clementine was brief. In her mind, she wanted to tell Lee to tell Vivian she would see her in hell. But thought best not to. Clementine only hoped karma would knock that woman flat on her ass soon. "Goodbye, Lee," Clementine was ending the conversation and her heart sank at the thought of saying goodbye to one person she never wanted to have been separated from.

_"Goodbye, Clementine," _Lee's voice was equally as sad, both hearts were sinking at the thoughts that clouded their judgements. She made him happy and he chose to let her go. He was someone who was supposed to help her, not dump her to the other side of the country, just so she would change. He was meant to help her change. As bitter as she wanted to be, she couldn't. Lee had done so much for her, she could never be angry at him for long.

* * *

Hanging up the phone, she wiped the remaining tears with the back of her sleeve and returned to her dorm. Taking deep breaths, she tried to focus her energy on relaxing and making the tension in her muscles loosen. In trying to be strong, to put on a brave face and let others see she wasn't as weak as they might of believed of her. She was a new girl and everyone was bound to have their eye on her while she walked past them. When she returned to her dorm, she was strong again and she knocked on the door briefly to alert them she was coming in. When told she could enter, she was shocked to find a group of new faces in her dorm room.

The only familiar face, was Violet. There was a boy, playing with his toys, sat on the ground, his back to Clementine whilst she approached her bed. A red head, with long, straight hair that reached just beneath her shoulder blades, was sat at the desk, doodling something on a sheet of A1 paper. Another red head was sat with Violet on her bunker, their pinky fingers touched and both were gazing at the little boy. The difference with the red head beside Violet, was her hair was short, cropped shorter at one side while her bangs were swept to one side. Her features were a little rough but her eyes were wide, blue and calming.

As Clementine entered, they all looked at her and Violet stiffened in her seat. "So, guys...this is Clementine," Violet introduced Clementine without even reaching her bed. Removing her cap, Clementine rest it on the bed side chest of drawers and glanced at the girls and boy that were now looking at her. The red head in the chair had spun around to face them, grasping the back of the chair as they all looked to her. The boy had stopped playing with his toys, looking to Clementine with big, wide brown eyes. "Clementine, meet Minerva, Sophie and Tennessee," Violet gestured to each person in the order she had said their names.

"People call me Minnie," the short haired red head said with only a glimmer of a smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

"And people call me, Tenn," the little boy interjected, returning his attention briefly to his toys before putting them down. His hands went to his knees, smiling up at Clementine as big, wide brown eyes only reminded her of her baby brother, the one she had left back home.

Feeling like she was put on the spot, Clementine kept quiet for only a moment and then gathered her thoughts when she came up with something she could say. "It's really nice to meet you," Clementine tried to be vocal and polite, even when she didn't know what words to say.

Sophie had a bright smile, the two red heads, were evidently twins. Both sharing soft features, pale skin, pale blue eyes and pouty lips. Only difference was their hair length, if they both were exactly the same in everything, they would have been unidentifiable. Tennessee on the other hand, had a darker complexion and a sweeter face, one that was still full of wonder, compared to all the girls in the room, who appeared to have known a darker side of life. Perhaps, Tenn had been sheltered because of his sisters all this time. "We're a family, we're in the dorm room two doors down from you guys," Sophie finally said something to Clementine since she got in through the door.

Gathering this information, she was shocked to hear that the little boy shared the room with the girls. That, had been until she heard that because they were family, they were given permission to have the same dorm room together. Like her and AJ, she sensed Tenn was also adopted into this family of theirs.

Silence filled the room once more. For a second, Clementine had feared she was the one making today awkward for everyone. "We'd best get to the cafeteria, before Louis and Marlon get there," Violet said, with a hopefulness about herself that she wanted to get there to get away from the other two as quickly as possible. Or at least, it was the impression it gave Clementine with how she said it. "You coming?" Violet asked of Clementine, gesturing with her head to join them as they all gathered their things and got to their feet.

"Yeah," Clementine rose from her seat, grabbing her cap and returning to rest it on her head, where it belonged.

Sophie slowed down, to catch up with Clementine while Tenn was wedged between the girls. "We'll be going to the admin building after dinner. You should come join us, Clementine," Sophie was being nice, possibly too nice for what she was used to. So far, everyone she met was either cold, nice or in between, like Violet was.

Pondering why they would want her there, she didn't give an answer straight away but Sophie appeared hopeful while she looked at Clementine. "I'll think about it," she wasn't giving them a flat out no, but she wasn't saying yes to them either. "I hate to break it to you but...I think Marlon and Louis are already there," Clementine broke the news to Violet who's shoulders rose from the tension in them.

"Great," Violet huffed her response to this, earth shattering news.

* * *

Dinner had been fine, Clementine was just sat in her seat, beside Tenn and Brody, while the others all talked. Joking, laughing and just talking about regular things in general. Clementine sat back, enjoying her food and trying not to draw attention to herself. For the most part, it worked. She had an odd question here or there, asking for her opinion on things and oddly, she was capable of making them laugh, especially Louis or Violet. Marlon was amused by some of the quips Clementine had under her belt and Brody appeared to like her. It was only Minnie who didn't try to make much conversation with her, while Sophie was quite open and kind. Tenn was reserved but he was slowly beginning to warm up to Clementine as he would say a few words to her.

So far, it felt like she was becoming more welcomed to the group. It wasn't her group and she had a long way to go. But she was starting to feel like she could one day, belong, if all her plans failed.

"So, are you coming?" Sophie nudged her, pulling Clementine out of her dulling thoughts as she numbly tried to blend in with the scene played out in front of her. Teenagers, all having fun and being themselves. It was the kind of atmosphere Clementine wasn't used to but found joy in seeing. It all seemed so...natural and she was finally starting to be a part of that. Back home, the only friend she had, was Gabe or Duck and even then, they weren't as close to her as these were with each other.

At first, she was hesitant. Still uncertain of what she wanted. More importantly, she was debating on getting things put away in her dorm, which she hadn't yet made a start on and another thing she deliberated, was if she was ready to actually start trying to make friends. If her plan, was to leave as soon as she could, she would do what she had to but making friends, only to plan to leave them eventually. It frightened her to make bonds she wouldn't be able to keep once she was back in Georgia. Could she really risk having friends here, only to leave them behind? "I'm still thinking about it," Clementine told Sophie but she just hummed a little tune.

"Thinking about what?" Louis interjected, imposing himself into their conversation. Marlon knew what was up with Louis, same with Violet and Minnie. Even Sophie was grasping at what Louis was doing, how he was acting around the new girl. He liked her. They all saw it, as he was always keeping a watchful eye on her, would talk to her like an almost regular guy, if he wasn't always making awful jokes to see if she would crack a smile to at least one of them.

Sophie was the one who answered in Clementine's behalf. "About joining us in the admin building," Sophie stated what the conversation was about. "She's deliberating on if she should join us or not later," Sophie rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

Doodling beside her, Tenn was drawing a picture, it looked like all of them, happy, talking while they ate at a bench outside. Glancing down at the guy beside her, she was a little genuinely surprised when he spoke. "You should come," Tenn had spoken up, saying something no one expected but were decently surprised to hear him say something encouraging to the new girl.

Louis's gaze fell on Tenn, pleased that the majority of them were all in agreement when it came to Clementine having in on their little fun after school. "What he said," Louis agreed, gesturing to Tenn. Tenn had looked up at Clementine, while her eyes fell on him and she reflected a similar, sweet smile. "Join us, join us, join us," Louis began to chant, which made Marlon and Sophie chant the same with him.

A laugh fell past rosy brims. "Fine. Fine," she tried to stop them from getting any louder with their chanting. "I'll be there, just...I need to take care of something first," Clementine hesitated, only for a moment as she had an eagerness to at least get something done of her clothes out of that suitcase that had been packed with all her belongings for over two whole days. The clothes she had on, were her favourites but the rest of her wearable clothes would get completely creased the longer it was left in a jam packed suitcase.

"We'll see you there," Marlon counted on her to show up now and she was going to do her best to not disappoint. "And if you get lost, listen for the music," he gave her a heads up as to what to look for. As they all got up and left the table, Clementine finished her bite, wiping down her fingers against her jeans. Returning to her dorm, she began unpacking a few things. Violet had stayed in the dorm room for a few moments, before she went to get there early and take her spot. Brody was doing a few finishing touches to an essay she had due for tomorrow. Before Brody left, she had guided Clementine briefly to where she had to go to get to the admin building and meet them there.

Once Clementine was more or less content with her unpacking, she went for the door and made her journey to the admin building, trying hard to remember the directions to where Brody told her to go, she was beginning to get lost, until she heard what sounded like a piano being played. Listen for the music. Clementine remembered what Marlon warned her about, as she got out of her lost phase and followed the sounds. As it got louder, the door was open, just a crack and as she slid in, she leaned against the frame of the door. Louis was sat on the bench, playing the piano, a tune that wasn't perfect but to her, it could have easily been almost perfect. Violet and Minnie were laughing as they shared a snack together on the ground. Marlon and Brody were playing a game of what looked like 'go fish' and Tenn was helping Sophie with her drawing.

"You came," Tenn looked up at Clementine happily, nodding with his appeased eyes to see her.

The brunette's lips curled to form a sweet smile. "I said I would, didn't I?" she reminded him of her subtle promise to them. Her fear of disappointment was almost overpowering but when she finally got there, she felt relieved to agree to be there. Louis continued to play, too focused on the same tune he kept playing over and over again. Knowing everyone was a little too busy, she had talked briefly to Sophie, who was also happy to see she decided to show up. Returning to her drawing with the help of Tenn, she left them to do what they had to. Violet and Minnie were having their own little version of alone time and so was Marlon with Brody. The only person she could see herself talking to, was Louis, if she didn't feel nervous or worried she would only be ignored because of his focus on playing the piano.

Her footfalls felt heavier the closer she got to him, her boots clunking with the ground and eventually, he did something slightly unexpected. He stopped playing and shuffled over to allow her space to sit with him. "You decided to show up. That's good," he pointed out, sounding fairly excited to see she had the courage to come join them. Especially when it could have been easier for her not to have gone with them.

Carefully, she sank down on the seat with him, their legs gently pressed to one another as Louis began to play a tune. It was the same one, it seemed familiar but not quite either. She listened carefully to what he was playing, it was oddly, soothing. "What are you playing?" she wanted to know the name of the song but he shrugged and gave her a smile.

"A piano," he was blunt and it made her brows furrow, an angered look crossed those warm brown eyes she had. That kind of sarcasm, didn't really sit well with her. Of which, he noticed. "Sorry. It's a rendition of Chopin," he apologised quickly before he began explaining, possibly trying to get the tune and notes just right. It might of needed practice but at least, he was trying.

"If that's what you say so, Louis," Violet mocked the boy for his attempts to better himself with the piece he was playing. "Sounds like garbage to me," she complained but Louis didn't let it get the better of him.

Stopping, he turned to look at Violet who clearly made her opinions known about Louis and his musical abilities. "Just because your taste in music is garbage, Vi. Doesn't mean that all music is garbage," he then wiggled his fingers in front of the piano. "I bet your fingers couldn't do this kind of magic," he stiffened in his chair and then looked back at Violet. "Don't comment on that," he argued before Violet could make any kind of remark. Violet smirked and looked back to Minnie, already having a crude thought in her mind to that.

A shake of her head was all Clementine needed to say about this exchange. He then cracked his fingers and continued to let his fingers tickle the ivory's, except, it was the same tune, over and over again. "Don't you know any others?" Clementine asked him, to which he stopped and then stared at her, a look of deliberation in his eyes as a light-bulb could have flickered on above his head.

"Well, there is one..." he let his fingers hover over the keys and his his eyes focus in on the girl sat beside him. "But you might not like it," he pointed out. Clementine just looked at him, pondering the lack of a list of songs he could play that could annoy her. With a shake of his head, it was decided, he would play the song for her. As soon as he began playing the tune, Clementine listened carefully. "Oh, my darling. Oh, my darling...Oh, my darling, Clementine," he began singing along to a tune, to which everyone in the room fell silent to listen. Marlon, Violet, the others, were all shocked by how bold he was to belt out the song like it was his favourite thing to do. Sophie, thought it was charming to see Louis actually liking a girl who seemed to fit right in with their little group already. Tenn was grinning from ear to ear, happy to see Louis was doing his own attempt to get the girl.

Putting all his soul and passion into the song as his fingers played the tune, Clementine was actually stunned and flattered to hear a song, she never knew had her name in it. "You are lost and gone forever...Dreadful sorry, Clementine..." the way he sang and rotated his gaze to fall on her, it was as though he actually was apologising for playing this song for her. "Light she was and like a fairy. And her shoes were number nine. Herring boxes, without topses. Sandals were for Clementine..." he ended on the final note, which left Clementine fighting hard not to smile but instead, she let out a laugh.

How was it so easy going with him? She couldn't figure him out. "I've, actually never heard that one," she admitted to the boy who had just serenaded her with a song that included her name. As charming as the gesture was, she still found it funny. Like always, he was proud to at least put a smile on her face. Just that, was worth making himself look like an idiot to her.

"Never?" he was left shocked, that she'd never heard that song before. A short 'Never' was said by Clementine with one shake of her head. "I would of thought at least someone would of tried to serenade you off your feet with that one," he continued with his flirtations and it left Clementine feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. This boy had moves, more so than what Gabe had and Clementine felt pleasantly surprised by what he said.

Footsteps were heavily approaching the admin building, forcing all the kids to look towards the sound. Once the door opened, Ms. Martin was the one to catch them still in there. "All right. Fun's over, you kids have had your time in here," she was ushering the children to leave the room. Tenn and Sophie were first, followed by Minnie and Violet. Marlon and Brody went ahead of them, before it was ended by Clementine and Louis. "Go enjoy some fresh air or have an early night. Just don't try and break any of the school property, okay?" she was fearing of them getting into trouble, which was likely but when they left, she began cleaning up their mess that they left behind.

* * *

"Clem, where are you going?" Marlon wondered as he saw the back of her head going back to where her dorm was. Turning to look to the group of teens, they were all taking a seat on a bench. At least, it was Louis, Marlon and Violet who took a seat. Brody had already chosen to leave early, making a point that she had homework she needed to start working on, so she could at least sleep a little easier tonight.

Perplexed by what they were doing or what they wanted her for, she went to the bench and stood by it. "I was going to go get some sleep," she was exhausted from the day she had. The over 9 hour train ride from Georgia to there, was a long and tiring journey for her. She was sure the second her head would hit the pillow, she would have her lights knocked out instantly.

Taking out a packet of cards, Louis began shuffling them methodically. "Stay," he insisted she spend more time with them. "Play a game with us."

How could Clementine deny that? He was being friendly and friends, was what she needed if she was going to be able to hold onto her sanity. "Fine, one game," she grumbled, hitching her legs over the bench seats and planted her butt on the bench. Louis had flipped a chair around, so he was leaning against the back of the seat and straddling the chair. And, so that way he could be beside Clementine. All while Violet sat beside Marlon and Marlon was sat opposite Clementine. "What are we playing?" she wanted to know what game it would be they'd be playing, hopeful she might know it.

Putting a playful, yet serious face, Louis's eyes drifted to look at everyone sat with him at the table. "War," he declared. "The oldest game around. A game played by man and beast alike. The only game there is," he was playing it out to be as dramatic as possible, even if it was the most basic game there was for the kids to know.

Upon hearing the choice of game, Clementine was confused but took it as it was, a game. One she was sure the others would teach her, if they were willing to show her. "I don't know the game. The only card game I've played had less people," Clementine was being honest. The only card games she'd played, was a dumb one between her and Gabe. And another was one she'd play very rarely with Lee and AJ back home. Right now, it was her, Marlon, Louis and Violet sat at the table. All the while Minnie stood beside Tenn and Sophie was massaging the top of Tenn's head.

"We're not playing. Sorry, Clem," Sophie apologised.

Minnie gently rest her hand on Tenn's shoulder. "Maybe next time we can play. Tenn needs sleep, it's getting late for him," Minnie was showing only her concern for her brother. It was something Clementine could relate to tremendously.

"See you tomorrow," Sophie waved, Tenn mimicked his sister politely. As they waved off, before heading into the dorm building. Once they were gone, Clementine looked around and saw Louis had already began cutting the stacks of cards in fours even splits.

A little surprised, Clementine still didn't know how it was played but she did trust that they would tell her how it went. "Don't worry, you'll pick it up as we go," Louis was being nice, assuring her that the game was easy to pick up on as they played along.

Shrugging, Violet gestured to the stack of cards in front of them. "It's easy. Everyone gets a stack of cards, everyone flips one over. Highest card wins," Violet had summarised generously what exactly the game consisted of. As far as it concerned Clementine, it didn't sound difficult at all.

Keeping her hands in front of her, her arms propped up on the picnic table, Clementine nodded to the objective of the game. Her eyes fell on the stack she had in front of her. "And the winner gets to ask Clem a question," Louis averted her attention from the stack by saying this. A look of questioning coloured her features, her eyes squinting at Louis, trying to see what his game was here. "What? I want to get to know you. We all do," he argued.

For Clementine, she felt like he had more of a reason to get to know her, as he was kind of doing all the things a guy would typically do if they liked you. Technically. She'd seen Gabe's attempts at it but to her, it just wasn't working, not entirely, to say the very least. He was too much of a stubborn dork for Clementine to fall in love with. Not that she pictured herself falling in love with Louis any time soon either. "And what if I win?" Clementine propositioned for him, seeing as she too had a chance of winning a couple of rounds too.

"Then you get to ask us one. It's only fair," he adjusted the rules to her argument. She did have one fourth of a chance to get the highest card. It was only fair.

Gesturing to the stack of cards, Marlon had suggested Louis make the first flip. When flipping the cards over, Clementine's eyes scanned the area and witnessed that she had been the loser this round. The winner, had been Violet. "Way to go me," she was visibly happy about winning this one as a smile actually appeared on her face. It was something that Clementine had yet to see. "So, I saw how you looked at Tenn earlier today. Do you have any siblings?" this had been Violet's question.

How Clementine's eyes had fallen on the younger boy, was a way Clementine could empathise with Minnie and Sophie. Seeing Tenn, with his sisters, it reminded her of just how much she missed her little goofball. Sat in silence, Clementine laughed and looked down sadly. Blinking away the urge to let tears fall so early in the game. "Yeah. I do," Clementine's shoulders rose and tensed a little before they relaxed. "His name is Alvin Junior. AJ for short," it was only right she answered them honestly. "My little goofball..."

The nickname she had, slipped out without her even realising. Seeing his little face behind her eyes, it made her smile and wish nothing more than to have him there with her. If he were there, it would of made her life a little more easier here. Or at least, its what she liked to think. The others caught onto her nickname and frowned when they saw how happy, yet sad she got when she mentioned him. Shaking her thoughts from her head, Clementine flipped the next card over and waited for the others to do the same. "Hey! I win," Clementine was actually excited to win this round.

"Hey, you do. So what do you want to know?" Louis asked, whistling while Clementine came up with a good question to ask them. Nothing great came to mind, other than stupid things that only she could come up with.

Scratching the back of her neck, she looked to the others and wondered if she could ask a question so stupid. But it was too late now. She had to ask it. "Okay, uh...what's the grossest thing you've ever eaten?" she asked, wondering just what exactly everyone would say. Her own answer was something she never thought she would tell them but she was going to have to.

"It's pretty easy. Uh, horse eyeballs," Violet answered with hardly any hesitation.

"Slugs," Marlon gave his answer.

"Cantaloupe," it was Louis's turn.

"C'mon!" Violet argued, hating how he came out with such a stupid answer.

"Dude, I fucking HATE cantaloupe," Louis stood by his answer.

"I ate baby food once..." Clementine began, to which everyone gave her an incredulous look of mild surprise. "It's not the same when you're a baby, you have hardly any taste buds or know what you're actually about to eat. A lot of times, I had to pretend to eat AJ's baby food but he was never convinced. Not until I actually took the bite and since then, he ate it like there was no tomorrow," Clementine tried to give them the full picture so they didn't look at her like she had two heads.

"Definitely gross," Louis agreed, nodding and trying his best not to picture.

"Yeah," Violet second it.

Flipping the next set of cards over from our stacks, they all saw Louis lean happily against his chair when he saw he was the winner. "Booyah!" he made it known just how excited he was to win this time. Except, all of a sudden, that confidence and happiness was converted to shyness and fear the second he met Clementine's gaze.

Louis had removed his arms from leaning against the chair and gazed at the space between his lap and the chair. "C'mon, spit it out," Violet tried to hurry him.

All he needed, was a moment. "So, uh...ever, uh...ever have a boyfriend?" he questioned her relationship status, or at the very least, if she'd had that experience before. Her eyebrows rose from the surprise to hear Louis outwardly ask a question she was not expecting tonight.

Placing a hand on her forehead, Violet wiped it and shook her head. "Oh, my god," Violet was completely at a loss with how Louis had been so obvious in asking her this kind of question. Clementine only got there and he was already hitting on her. Violet's hand fell to the table as she couldn't bare to look at Louis.

"What? It happens. Perfectly valid question," Louis was standing by his question. From what Clementine could tell, Louis and Violet were usually always at odds with one another. Even if it was friendly, it was still a feud between them. "You can ask me if I've ever had a girlfriend," Louis kept talking, encouraging Clementine to not fear asking him those kinds of personal questions back. "I haven't, by the way."

All this stalling, was making the others all anxious to hear what Clementine had to say. "Oh, I'm sure she's real surprised about that one," Violet mocked her friend and was still left completely flabbergasted by how forward Louis had been just then.

"That stuff is for suckers," Clementine argued, knowing how love could make people blind or do stupid things for it. Her only important people that she loved, were her family and that was final. "Just causes trouble," Clementine made a point, feeling like all the relationships she had seen were either easily broken, manipulated or far too flawed for her to consider love an option for herself.

"Amen," Marlon preached with her.

Louis on the other hand, wasn't fully convinced by Clementine's coldness towards love. "Yeah, but the best kind of trouble, right?" he tried to argue, leaning back against the back of the seat.

Ignoring him, Clementine rolled her eyes and they all flipped the next card on their stacks. When they all saw who the winner was, it was their time to ask the questions. "Ha, I win," Marlon was pleased to have won this round, possibly because he had been holding his question back to allow the others to win their rounds. "So, Clem...you can't have been alone this entire time. Who used to take care of you? Before you got to Ericson's, I mean?" he littered her with questions. "Parents? Family? Friends of family?"

It had been like yesterday, she could remember the first time she laid eyes on Lee's face and somehow, she felt relaxed with him. From the moment she met him, she knew she could trust him. Taking a deep breath, she slowly let it go and met Marlon's quizzical gaze. "My adoptive dad...Lee," Clementine began, but she couldn't say much more. "He's the one who sent me here," she revealed part of the truth, knowing herself, there was far too much to this story. Flipping the next card from their stacks, Clementine was relieved to be the one to put the others in the hot seat. "I win again," she declared proudly of her victory.

"You do indeed. Ask away," Louis only further encouraged her to ask her question.

The question she had, wasn't that great but it was at least one she could answer. "You guys meet anyone famous before?" Clementine had made her question known. Knowing her own answer wasn't going to be the greatest one out there.

"No," Violet quickly responded.

"Too bad. You'd figure a movie star, or something would come along and talk to us about their rough childhoods before the life of the wealthy," Louis was making suggestions, seeing as some celebrities travelled to schools and would have an assembly with the children but by the sounds of it, no one ever came there.

Violet was listening but even she wasn't convinced that any celebrities would make their way to a school like theirs. "They have like a million dollars. Why the hell would they want to come to a school of troubled youths, only to give them some boring assembly about their amazing lives? When they can be sat in their gold plated tubs with butlers and water beds up the ass?" Violet made her angry point to him.

"True," Louis couldn't argue with Violet there.

Clementine gathered the courage she had to give her answer to this. "I met a guy who used to be a baseball player. Like, for money. Javier Garcia. I'm friends with his nephew, Gabe," Clementine asked. Louis was excited, saying how he loved baseball and asked if she ever got to see him play. "He was good with a bat, saw him in the batting cages once with Gabe. He tried to teach us how to hit a home run," Clementine smiled at the memory. "He's pretty cool."

"Baseball sucks," Violet made a snarky comment on the topic that was making Louis seem more enthusiastic with the new girl. Louis and Violet argued over what sucked more, her or baseball but the argument ended quickly. Quickly moving on, we flipped our cards and Violet seemed excited to win once again. "Victory, Violet," she spoke as though this win was more important to her, now that she'd been waiting to ask it. "Here's a question I like to ask when I'm in groups. Out of the three of us, who would you marry, kiss and kill?" Violet asked, leaving Clementine frozen on the spot.

She had been silent for too long and the others were noticing it. "I think we broke her," Louis whispered to the others. "Clem, you gotta answer. Those are the rules," he said, everyone edged closer, waiting to see what Clementine would say.

Settling in her seat, her hands on her lap, she tried to come up with the right route to go. "I would marry..." she deliberated briefly as her thoughts came to a conclusion by themselves. "Louis."

Nervously, he sat up in his seat and adjusted his jacket, both proud and a little stunned by Clementine's answer. "Wh-Marry? I uh, wow, uh..." he was trying hard to focus on what she just said and not freaking out about it. He was failing, miserably but it was still cute for her to see. "Thanks," he shied his eyes away, with a nod of his head and his gaze lowering as a smile lingered on thinned lips.

Continuing the game, Clementine was struggling to keep herself from wishing to dig a hole and bury herself deep inside it. "I would kiss..." glancing at the two last contenders, she knew that if she picked Marlon, Brody wouldn't be pleased and if she picked Violet, Minnie wouldn't be pleased. "Violet."

"Shit..." Louis whispered, glancing at Violet who awkwardly looked away and then back to Clementine. "That leaves you killing..."

Marlon placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch, why Clementine? Why?" Marlon teased, as though he was dealing with the pain in his chest. Like she'd just shot him down, straight through the heart.

Shrugging, Clementine knew her reasons and would stand by them. "I can tell you and Brody have a thing going on. I like Brody, I wouldn't want to piss off my new room mate on the first day," Clementine reasoned and they all respected that.

Flipping their cards, Clementine glanced around again and when it landed on Louis's card, she was already expecting something stupid, like maybe if she's ever slept with someone. Or maybe if she had ever been with a girl instead of a guy. Anything. "I am the greatest card player of all time," he sighed out his pride when he saw the results to the round.

"Just ask your damn question," Violet was becoming impatient the more Louis would open his mouth and hold off his question to Clementine.

Not looking her in the eyes, he was struggling to keep himself in check and under control as his emotions got the best of him. "What did you-" he stopped himself. "Actually, never mind," he ignored his own question, hoping that Clementine and the others would forget he ever said anything to her.

"What?" Clementine too was growing impatient. "Ask it," she pushed him to say what he was about to probe her information for.

He overthought his question and knew it was a hard one to get out of him cranium. "It's not a fun question," he warned her, shaking his head as his eyes rose to meet Clementine's waiting ones.

"Ask," she would keep pushing, but he was struggling to deny her anything.

Rotating his head to keep his eyes averted from her stare, he could already feel his heart hammering at the question he was dreading to ask her. One he knew was going to earn him a look he didn't want to see on her face. It was going to cause a rift between them and he couldn't back track now. "What did you do to get sent here?" he asked the burning question on everyone's minds.

Shot upright in her seat, it was like she'd been harshly slapped across the face with a question like this. She knew why she was there but the others, for asking her so intrusively, it frightened her and angered her at the same time. Perhaps, Louis meant nothing by it but it did hurt her more than she thought it would. Silent for a few moments, Marlon had scolded him for asking her that but Louis did point out that she was forcing him to ask it. "I was framed. Not once. Not twice. But three times," Clementine was desolate whilst she spoke her truth. When her eyes met the others, she shrugged her shoulders and her eyebrows rose in a way that showed her innocence in it all. "I'm not perfect, I'll admit that. I got into a few fights here and there. But what I was accused of, for being a 'troubled' youth, that wasn't me. It's not who I am or what I stand for in myself. It's not the example I ever would want to be," Clementine tried to give them the insight they craved, as they hung onto every word she said by a thread.

* * *

Shifting out of her seat, she stood up and took a step away from the others. "I think I'm done playing for tonight. It's getting late. I better get some sleep, it's been a long journey for me to get here," Clementine was trying everything she could to get out of this situation, wanting no longer to be part of their game. Louis had hit the hardest subject out of all the topics he could of picked and to face her truth, she knew no one that believed her. No one, except AJ. He believed in her and it was a story she wasn't ready to talk about.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Marlon agreed. The three that remained began bickering lightly. Louis might not have meant anything by it but it still was fresh wounds to open so early in her time there. When she was leaving for her dorm, Marlon chased after her and kept up with her walk towards the door. "Hey. Long day, huh?" Marlon had tried to make light conversation, which Clementine had of course, agreed to. "I hope you know Louis didn't mean any harm there. He's just the world's biggest bumbass," the blonde haired guide had apologised for his friend's question and how it had made her feel. "He's my best friend, so I can legally call him that," he teased, making Clem crack a small little smile.

Opening the door for her, she looked at him, shocked by how chivalrous he was being. "You should relax, get some sleep and try to forget about what happened with Louis tonight. In the morning, come find me, I can show you around the school and to your next classes if you want me to," he was being overly nice to her, while she went inside and slowly spun on the spot to face him.

"Thank you, Marlon," Clementine was always polite, with a soft exchange of goodbyes, she went back to her dorm. Brody was already fast asleep, which was a god send to Clementine. She wanted the silence, the peace of mind as she slipped into something to wear to bed. Pulling out her suitcase that was hidden under her bed, she unzipped it and pulled out the pictures she'd glanced at earlier. Her parents, with her, when she was eight years old. Her, with Lee and AJ. All the pain she'd been through, didn't hurt as much as it did now. She was alone, surrounded by strangers and left to deal with her life alone.

Her heart felt heavy, gazing at the pictures, she wanted nothing more to be taken back to every moment she missed. From her parents, to her birthdays with them before they were gone. To the day she met Lee, to the birthdays she spent with him, the memories they'd made. The day she met AJ, to the days she was looking after him, her sleepless nights feeding him, changing him, to what he was like now. She could only hope, one day, she'd get to go back home and everything would be all right. Like nothing changed, like they could pick it back up from where they left it. Placing the pictures to face her bed, she needed something to give her a boost when she woke up. Having those photographs, she knew it would give her that push to do what she had to, in order to get back to her loved ones.

Laying in bed, she was having trouble sleeping and shortly after she laid down, the door opened. It was Violet. Turning her back to Violet, giving her the privacy she deserved, Clementine could hear the rustle of clothes being removed and replaced by what was most comfortable for sleep. Getting into her bed, Clementine then laid down when she felt like maybe Violet was now comfortable and about to drift off into a deep sleep. Blinking, Clementine was keeping her hand underneath her head, under her pillow, the other resting over her stomach.

"Clem?" Clementine heard Violet's soft voice call to her.

"Hmm?" she hummed a response.

Violet could tell the new girl wasn't asleep, that she was struggling to catch the tiredness she felt earlier. The way she moved, giving her some privacy and turning, how her breathing wasn't loud at all, Violet knew that what happened outside, during their game, it had upset Clementine more than any of them wanted it to. "Louis can be an idiot sometimes but...he's harmless. I'm sorry if he upset you. He didn't want that. None of us did," Violet's voice would crack with sincerity as she said the right things to sooth Clementine.

Letting out a long sigh, she hadn't realised she'd been holding it for so long. "I know," she proven she understood their intentions but that perhaps, today wasn't the right time to find out about her and her past. Not yet. It was too fresh. "Goodnight, Violet," Clementine wanted to end on a fairly happy note.

"Goodnight, Clementine," Violet responded and before either of them knew it, they began to drift to sleep. Clementine took longer than Violet did but, eventually, sleep did take over and she succumbed to the drifting sensation that came with it.

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a good long while debating on if I should write this or not. When it comes to other characters that were in season 4 or past seasons, they will appear eventually. Give it time. As you are reading this, chapter 2 is being written. Let me know what you thought. I tend to ask for a count of reviews, hopefully 5 will do but if not, I'm still going to continue. As always, all criticism is good criticism to me._

_Much love!_

_HeroJustInTime90_


	2. Chapter 2: Thousand Miles

**The Wild Youth**

* * *

Chapter 2: Thousand Miles

~The Next Morning~

Waking up before Brody and Violet, Clementine decided to finish unpacking the last few things. Leaving things that wouldn't crease, inside it her suitcase and pushed it back under her bed. Slipping into something clean, something warm, she was ready for the day ahead and tried to keep positive, for her own mental stability. Before she could put her cap back on, she glanced to the photographs on top the chest of drawers, feeling her eyes well up with tears of both sadness and happiness. Her eyes met with those that she missed, her parents, AJ, Lee. She hoped for them to give her the strength she'd need to get through the day.

Once her cap rested where it belonged, atop her head, she grabbed her colours and personal sketch book. Placing her things in her back pack, she didn't wish to disturb the girls from their sleep and much less, wanted for them to wake up and see her doing her sketches at their shared desk. Clementine had some trouble sleeping, the lack of sleep wasn't too bad of a problem, but it was a little difficult to adjust to the idea of staying there. To adjust to her new bed and the company she had to share it with. As soothed as she wanted to be, having people around to keep her company during this tough time, she wasn't soothed in the slightest. She tried to focus on her breathing, to push past her fear of keeping hold of her strength to carry on, so far from home but she needed air, to help her put herself back together.

Clementine needed to feel inspired, to let her thoughts and emotions spiral across the paper in front of her while the sun kept rising above her. Leaving the dorm as quietly as possible, she had taken her back pack with her, hauling it wherever she went. Before heading to the courtyard, Clementine went to the office and picked up her daily token for a phone call. When she left to the court yard, there was no one there, except for a few students keeping up with their fitness and jogging around the campus. Picking a picnic bench to herself, no one was there, no one was bothering her and the ones that was waking up at the same time she was, were focusing on doing whatever they wanted, leaving the brunette alone. Giving her the space she needed to do what she wished. No one to bother her, as truthfully, no one cared what the new girl did, other than the ones that were intrigued by her, like the people she'd met so far and began forming a connection with.

Her stomach growled but Clementine ignored her need for nutrition and continued to draw. The colours, the swirls, the spirals and shades of colours her fingers picked up to use instinctively, were a representation of her emotions put to paper. It might not have been the most perfect piece of art, or the most Picasso or Da Vinci art work that others could marvel at. Even if it wasn't ground breaking, it was raw emotion and it was the perfect representation of battle in Clementine's mind, in her heart, all of it was at war with one another. While she was drawing, she heard the door swing open, something she was getting used to, as people began rising with the sun and the day ahead. Except, she sensed eyes on her. Footsteps echoed and were loud as they approached her picnic bench.

When the sound of footfalls fell silent, she saw brown flash beside her and she thought she recognised that shade of soft brown and the detail of the tail of a coat. The sound of a soft thunk and creak forced Clementine to rotate her head towards the sound to her right. Louis. He took his seat beside her, his body fully facing her as his legs straddled the bench. He was digging his fingers into a packet of pretzels, the persistent crunching was grating her mind and pulling her undivided attention from her work, now fractured from Louis's presence and directing her attention to him. As his eyes met hers, they sank to the work she was doing on the paper, avoiding her gaze. The usually hopeful glance disappeared once their eyes met. He possibly regretted last night as much as she had, if not more. Not that he hadn't a right to ask her the question, it only hurt her far too much to bare her truth in that moment. Nor had it been the best topic to end a game to, for it ruined the mood for her to play it any further.

"That looks..." he was trying to find the right word. "Intense," he came up with the only word that popped up from the thousands he could of possibly chosen to go with. "Is that a rabbit?" he wondered, pointing to a figure and he could somehow make it out to be rabbit but he then fixed a hard look at it and began to notice it was far from a rabbit. "Or...maybe not," he was awkward in his assumption he could depict an imagine in Clementine's private piece of work. "I see," mumbling, he struggled to keep himself relaxed around her. Or to keep his mouth shut. "So..." he scratched the back of his neck shyly, picking from the air the words he would use next to fill the awkward silence he got off Clementine. "I guess I owe you an apology?"

A quirk of Clementine's eyebrow and pursed lips was enough to give Louis his answer to what he owed her. Or what he thought he owed her. "Right," he finally got the hint. "I'm sorry. For being a dumbass and asking you something that got you upset," he tried his best at the apology and in truth, it was endearing to Clementine. Violet was right. Louis was harmless. "I didn't want to make you sad. Rightfully, you had every reason to be sad. Shit, you didn't need to tell us anything you didn't want to," he was stumbling over his words as he was practically fumbling to say the right words to her.

"Louis," she stopped him from saying anything else, or from struggling further. "It's okay. I forgive you," she reassured him with a small smile. Her big bright brown eyes were gazing up at him. For poor Louis, it was too much. Her big heart, accepting his apology and on top of that, that look she gave him. It was like his heart stopped for a second, only to race when he realised just how intently she was gazing into his eyes. Just looking at her face, it made him nervous, made his heart flutter. It was like Louis had never seen a more beautiful face until his eyes fell upon her visage.

Suddenly, to ruin the moment, Clementine's stomach growled loudly and made Louis jump slightly from his seat. Chuckling, at both the fact he got scared of her stomach and the fact it ruined the moment, he squinted, the smile grew with his chuckles that made his shoulders shake from the laughter. "Have you had anything to eat yet?" Louis wondered if she'd gone to have breakfast, or at the very least, had a snack. Clementine continued to colour her sketch in and let her heart guide her pencils to do its work. With a slow, vigorous shake of her head, Louis gently placed his snacks in front of her. "You can have the rest, I'm full."

Her eyes darted to him almost instantly when she saw the half full packet of pretzels laying in front of her. Blinking, she met his gaze and was pleasantly shocked to see him be so generous to her. It was a soft, sincere and endearing glance they exchanged. It was as though he truly did feel the need to take care of her, or to make up for what he'd done to her last night. "Are you sure?" Clementine was quizzical that he would truly want her to have the rest, after visually seeing him devouring the packet not two moments ago.

"You bet," he nodded only once, a look of sincerity was what illuminated from his features. Something inside Clementine stuttered with the way he looked at her. The way he took care of her. This wasn't normal. And for him being so nice, it seemed like too good of a quality to abuse or take advantage of him. If he hadn't been so sincere, she would of possibly convinced him to keep it.

How his eyes stared into hers, like he were searching for some flaw in her soul. It was as though he was having trouble finding any crack in her spirit. It was a gaze that was intense but gentle, it sent flutters in her stomach that made her feel strange. It was a feeling she never experienced before. Yet, she couldn't force herself to look away. "Thank you," she was just as kind in her tone of voice, as he was in the way he gazed at her.

"No problem," he reassured her. Silently, the pair would sit together. Clementine would pick at pretzels, dumping them into her mouth and chewed on them until eventually, she was full and finished with her art project. As soon as she was done, Louis crumpled up the bag and spun to get a better look at the picture she'd been working on. "What's that supposed to represent?" he was being nosy again as he was examining the picture he was trying to figure out.

She threw him a glance that was indication enough that he needed to stop interrogating her that way. Like he had last night. Except, Louis had already felt the cool glance, knowing he needed to take a step back if he didn't want to ruin the progress they were making. "Nope. Not telling," Clementine denied him the information of what inspired her to make her latest masterpiece. Rubbing the salt from her fingers against her jeans, Clementine scanned the area for Marlon but found him nowhere in sight. "Marlon should be here...he's supposed to guide me to my next class."

Hearing her musings, being so close to her, Louis gathered his own courage to give him enough of a push to offer his services to Clementine at least one last time. If she was willing to accept it, of course. "I can take you, if you want," he was careful to offer himself as her knight in shinning armour for a day.

"Yeah. Thanks, I'd appreciate that," Clementine noticed he was always eager to spend time with her, to guide her places, to let her sit next to him, to be close. If he had a chance around her, he took it and if not, he'd still try.

Tucking the wrapper of the bag of pretzels into his pocket, he then hoisted his leg over the bench, to sit beside her and get a good look at her face. He had hopes to look into her eyes again, he was wishing to see those soft warm brows gazing back at him. "What class is it?" he pondered aloud, while she dug into her back pack, putting her things away safely. When her hands grasped at the envelope, she undid the flap and plucked out her time table for the first time this morning.

Soft browns browsed through her timetable, remembering all the classes she had next, so she could tell whoever would ask next, exactly what she had in store for her eventful day. She wanted to know what to expect, that way, she wouldn't have to pull her envelope again and again. "First, I have Art, then Biology. Physical Education. History. And for my final lesson, English Literature. But I know where my English Literature class is, I was there yesterday. With Violet and Brody," Clementine reassured him that she at least knew where one of them was.

"Art. Biology. PE. History. English Lit. Got it," he was trying to remember them all whilst he began listing them off. Forcing his brain to remember just where she was going and where he was meant to take her. He then let out a chuckle after a moment of silence, forcing Clementine to question what was so funny. "We have three classes together today," he was amused at the fact they'd spend more time than he expected together throughout the day.

"Really?" Clementine was surprised by how happy he appeared to be with the news that they were going to the same classes together. So far, he had been in a class with her before. Chemistry. What other ones they were going to be in together, was leaving Clementine wanting to know just where she would find him again.

A smile illuminated his features, a genuine one, which formed creases at the corners of his eyes. "Yeah. We have Biology, PE and History later today," he said proudly, resting his hands on his hips once he was on his feet. He had stepped over the bench, free of the tight and confined space, which was the picnic table. Fixing her back-pack on her shoulders, she followed his lead and did the same. Except, her hands fell at her sides and not on her hips like his had.

"Lead the way," she motioned for him to go first, to guide her to the first class she was going to have for the day. Art. She was curious to know just who was going to be there. And if she was going to recognise anyone there.

* * *

Stopping in front of the art room, Clementine and Louis were stood, face to face, with a small gap between them. "You have, uh, reached your destination," Louis tried to be enthusiastic about leaving her. Again, he was nervous with how intently Clementine's eyes were gazing up at him. It was as though he were fearing, that if he looked into her eyes long enough, he might get lost in them. "I'll see you later, Clem," he waved to her, before he left her there alone and bewildered.

Approaching the door, she carefully opened it and saw that there were only a few students sat in their seats. Early birds, she would imagine, as the teacher wasn't there yet. Scanning the room, for familiar faces, she was pleased to have her eyes land on a kind looking red head and a boy beside her.

"Hey. Clem," Sophie's face lit up to see the new girl take a seat in front of her.

"Hey," Clementine returned the greeting to the red head. Glancing beside her, Tenn was sat to her right, his body hunched over to stare down at the picture he was drawing. All his focus was solely on the work he was doing. "What you working on there, Tenn?"

Stopping his sketching, he picked up the paper and flipped it around, showing it to Clementine. "It's a picture, of last night," he seemed pretty happy with what he was proudly letting her inspect his work. Clementine was examining the picture, seeing the scene, almost the same way she remembered it, except it had been in Tenn's point of view. Marlon and Brody were happy, playing cards together. Minnie and Violet were happily sat in the corner of the room together. Tenn and Sophie were working on a project together with smiles on their faces.

The one thing that caught her eye and made it linger there, was her and Louis. Both of them sat at the piano, with Louis smiling wider than the others around them in the drawing. The depiction of Clementine, showed her as shy but she too had a grin on her face in the piece Tenn drew of them.

"I've never heard Louis sing a song like that," Sophie burst Clementine's little bubble of a moment. She remembered last night, but she didn't think Louis was over the moon about having Clementine so close to him. Or if he was exstatic about her being there. Then again, Clementine knew that children saw more than what older people could.

Tenn smiled, as he continued working on his picture the second Sophie pulled Clementine's attention away from the paper he drew on. "He was happy," Tenn said what had been obvious to him. "That you showed up," he added after a small rumble escaped the little one's chest of, noise of hesitation and correction.

"Happier than I've ever seen him," Sophie smiled, which made Clementine feel a faint flush rise and heat up her cheeks. "How did last night go?" the red head was being nice, trying to make conversation so they could move on from the obvious nervousness that took over Clementine at the mention of Louis serenading her last night.

"It was...fine," she shrugged a shoulder indifferently.

"I heard from Violet you chose to kiss her," Sophie revealed how Violet couldn't clearly be trusted with secrets, even if it had been for a silly game.

Still, it didn't phase Clementine one bit to know that others knew her choices. Tenn snickered. "That's funny," he made his comment on the thought of Clementine and Violet possibly kissing. "I don't think Minnie would like that."

Sophie's gaze turned to her baby brother, a smile on her face as a relaxed and happy look was settled on her delicate visage. "No, she wouldn't," Sophie giggled with her brother's little amused remarks. Turning to look at Clementine, there was a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "And I heard from Violet, you picked Louis to marry," Sophie was revealing all the silly choices she had between the three she could pick on. Rules were rules. She had to pick. Clementine laughed with Sophie, both girls finding amusement in the thought that entertained them individually. "I can just imagine how nervous you made the poor boy when you said that."

"He was very nervous," Clementine agreed, remembering how Louis fumbled for words before a sheepish 'thank you' left him.

"I can imagine," she sighed out a quiet laugh. "Poor Louis just hasn't really ever had a girlfriend. So I don't know what he must of thought when you said that," it was more of a jab at Louis but it was with the best intentions. From what Clementine sensed, these kids were more family than they were friends.

The smiles eventually faded. "Violet must have told you that Louis asked me a question I didn't really like answering," Clementine spoke sadly, her arms on the desk and her eyes fell. She couldn't really look at anyone. She forgave Louis but the stunned silence she felt when mentioning what she did to get there, it hurt Clementine more than she was letting on.

Sophie sighed, shaking her head and gesturing with her hand in a circular motion. "Louis can be a little intrusive sometimes. It's just because he really wanted to get to know you," she was trying to defend her friend but noticed Clementine wasn't going to argue with her. But she wasn't pleased that he had asked it either. "Not that what he did was right, or very nice. The boy just doesn't have a brain to mouth filter sometimes," she tried to comfort Clementine into knowing that Louis's intentions were not always meant to be taken to heart.

"Yeah," Clementine let out a defeated sigh. In the end, they were right and there was no point arguing. Eventually, they would want to know why she was there but she wasn't ready. Not yet. She needed time. She had to build trust with them. Make them see who she really was before they heard that story. Shortly after their brief discussion, more students began diffusing around the room, taking their seats. When the teacher arrived, she encouraged the kids to continue with their projects. Asking Sophie to explain to Clementine what needed to be done, Clementine was quick to pick up on what their project was and felt a little excited to do it.

The project consisted of Clementine working on three pieces of art work. It could be a physical, detailed or emotional representation of what they were working on. The three pieces were of before the school, during their time there and what they saw for themselves in the future. Clementine began an outline of what she wanted to include. The first picture, it consisted of stages, almost like a collage of her life in drawing form. From her parents, her hat, a car that had been turned over. Her alone, doodling in a corner with her back to the examiner of her art work, her with Lee, then her with AJ, the three of them together and smiling. And finally, she included her sat alone, in the train ride there. Another piece was her interpretation of how Lee and AJ were saddened by her absence, the same way she missed them.

"Violet told me you had a brother," Sophie pulled Clementine from her thoughts, her eyes gazing down at the groundwork she had done. "AJ, isn't it?" she was trying to make conversation. Sophie's eyes peering at the art work Clementine was representing in her drawings. A mix of both happy and sad memories, Clementine had nodded without looking away from her work.

"Yeah, my little goofball..." she laughed out sadly at the memory of him.

Sophie's eyes were sad and had gazed upon Clementine with sympathy. "I'm sure he misses you," maybe her comment wasn't the kind Clementine needed to hear, but it was something she wanted to hear.

At least someone would miss her, truly. He would. "Yeah, he does," Clementine felt herself cry of happiness. Tears were building but the weren't falling yet. "I got to talk to him yesterday..."

The memory of their short phone call made Clementine sadder than she hoped mentioning it would be. "I'm glad," Sophie reached over, taking Clementine's hand gently and gave it a squeeze. The soft gesture, it gave Clementine strength as her eyes met with Sophie. "Nothing, is more important than family," Sophie could sympathise with Clementine deeply and this was helping keeping Clementine strong. Clementine focused on those words and nodded her head. How she could open up so easily to Sophie, left Clementine pleasantly surprised that someone understood her pain.

* * *

Exiting the classroom, Clementine was shocked to find Louis was stood outside, waiting for her. Arms folded over his chest, leaning against the wall and his leg crossing over the other. As soon as he saw her emerge from the classroom, he stood upright and tugged on his coat collar. "Thought I'd walk you to Biology. Couldn't live with myself if you got lost," he teased in greeting her once she was beside him.

Rolling her eyes, Clementine waited for him to lead the way and he did so without prompting. "You mean, you couldn't risk Marlon getting into trouble for failing at his job?" Clementine was a little snarky towards Louis's best friend. It was all playful but it was still a sad truth.

"Ouch," Louis hissed, feeling the burn his best friend would of if he were there. But that was the point of the joke. He wasn't. "God's honest. I couldn't bare to think you'd be wandering these halls and missing out on the greatest lesson of your life," he rose a hand, once he mentioned it was all the truth, every word he'd said. Biology being the greatest lesson, was only a matter of opinion and not fact.

Making their way, walking side by side, Clementine shook her head and let out a faint laugh. "Sure thing...weirdo," the sarcasm was a little thick for Louis to stomach but there was that smile again. Proud he could still make her laugh, regardless what he said or did. The Biology classroom was opposite the nurse's office, which was something she took mental note of, in case she ever needed any medical attention in future.

"After you," Louis held the door open for her and she politely thanked him as she walked into the classroom. Dumping her back-pack on the ground after she took out her biology note book and her pencils, she was ready for the lesson. Her seat was beside Louis once more and he made no protest about it.

"Oh, thank god," a boy's voice sighed out in relief. Looking to where it came from, Clementine saw a boy, who was slim, tall but not as tall as Louis take a seat beside her. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing towards her with his index finger.

Louis leaned over, so he could scowl at the boy who just gestured to Clementine and hadn't had the decency to ask her directly who she was. "Woah," Louis was stunned by the rude way he had motioned to Clementine. "_She_. Is Clementine," Louis had exaggerated the word 'She' to make the boy never make the mistake of talking about her like she was a thing. His tone softened when he mentioned her name.

"And _she _is in my seat," the boy pointed out in a snarky tone and sarcastically. "You can stay there though. God knows how annoying Louis can be," the boy told Clementine that the fact she was in his seat, was more of a blessing than it was an issue. "Name's Aasim," he introduced himself blankly before he turned to look for any others in the lesson but there was hardly anyone in the room yet.

"Clementine," Clementine tried to be polite, even if they had started off on the wrong foot. Kind of.

"I know," Aasim responded a little coldly. Gradually, the room began to fill up and a boy, with an curly hair and dark eyes sat in the seat opposite Louis. "Good luck, you're going to need it," Aasim leaned in to talk to Clementine, his own dislike was too powerful towards Louis, who, to Clementine, appeared to be completely innocent and harmless in his defence. Opposite Clementine, sat a red head with rosy cheeks and grey eyes. Before the lesson started they were talking briefly, wondering what was taking Ms. Martin so long.

Ruby glared at those that were putting pressure on the nurse. "She's probably stitching someone up. Leave the lady be," the red head defended the woman that wasn't there yet.

"Clem's already met her. Kind of," Louis indicated to Clementine beside him, using his thumb and the red head's eyebrows shot up and glanced at the new girl.

Her brows then furrowed and she gave Louis a small glare. "Wait a minute, you two already know each other?" Ruby wondered if Louis and Clementine had just met or already knew each other from earlier. Truth was, neither Clementine or Ruby thought they had crossed paths during the couple of days Clementine had been there.

Louis had a smile on his lips, it was faint but it was there. "Yeah. We have chemistry together," he informed them of the truth and rather proudly, an eyebrow rose suggestively. Until he had realised what he just said, how he said it. He instantly regretted it. Eyebrows shot up to the roof, if it were possible and quickly he turned to Clementine. "I meant the class. Not the other thing," he was trying to correct anyone from thinking that they were a couple of any sorts. "I mean, I, uh. I'll stop."

How he got so nervous every time he was around her or near her, it was unlike him. At least, to the others surrounding them on the table and that knew him. They were either amused, not phased or a little surprised by how much of a mumbling mess he become around the new girl. Louis could no longer look at her, defeated with himself as he felt as though he kept messing up whenever she was near. "I'm Clementine," the new girl introduced herself to the new faces that sat themselves at the table with her.

"Omar," the boy, who was a quiet one, had said his name only briefly before he turned his attention back to the front of the class.

"Ruby," the red haired girl smiled with a nod of her head.

As soon as Ms. Martin entered the classroom, she began her lesson and kept it up beat and fun. Mostly, the kids were going to be doing a test on plants, on seeing how much it grew with and without the factors it needed to be nurtured. Such as carbon dioxide, light, heat and water. One, would have all of it and the rest would have one thing missing that it needed to survive. Working in a team of five, Clementine was working with Louis, Omar, Ruby and Aasim. Called upon, Ms. Martin had to leave the students unattended for a few moments to help assist someone who was waiting to see her in her office.

"So..." Clementine started, shrugging her shoulders when they were all setting up the plants neatly into their pots and making sure the test was done accordingly. "What got you all sent here?" she asked them, wondering how the people she was talking to and meeting lately, all seemed pretty stable. Nothing like what she had imagined the inhabitants at the school would be. Then again, she was in a school for troubled youth. Not a mental asylum.

No one was eager to tell Clementine their story at the jump of a gun, but they knew that their lives had changed since they got to the school. "Anger issues. Fits of anger, uncontrollable swearing and I used to be in aggressive situations with the senior faculty," Ruby began explaining why she was a troubled youth in the school, why she had been sent to the school.

Aasim smiled, Louis had chuckled and Clementine was shocked to think the sweet and fairly calm girl she had been talking to, was supposed to be angry most of the time. "She's not kidding. I still remember that day you chased around our home economics teacher with a barbecue fork _this _big," Aasim laughed, gesturing with his hands how big the knife had been.

It had been _pretty_ big. "She was a nightmare when she first arrived," Louis agreed, teasing Ruby slightly in the way he leaned over the desk, his smile settled on his features nicely. Glancing at everyone, his eyes would mostly be glued to his main interest, Clementine.

"That's all in the past now," Ruby assured Clementine she was no longer that out of control kid she once was.

When she looked to the others, Clementine was hopeful Louis would tell her his story. Even with his happy demeanour, he wasn't giving much away of his past. She wondered what he had done, when he appeared to be overly friendly and a good guy. Of course, he had flaws but who hadn't? Still, she was a little upset he was quick to interrogate her and her story for being there, when he was hesitant to speak up. For Clementine, it was too soon. Far too soon.

"I was sent here for arrogance. I was too headstrong for my parents, too stubborn to handle. I thought I was always right and sometimes I still think like that. Not as much as before, though. I am improving. I was always a little reserved, my nose always stuck in in a book. My favourites were always the ones of survival, the ones of out in the wild. One time, I got mad at someone who wasn't doing something my way during chemistry. And I burned down the lab with a Bunsen burner. It was an accident. Mostly," Aasim gave Clementine a detailed story of why he'd been sent there.

Funnily enough, she could believe he was like that. Because Louis wasn't quiet, or calm or what Aasim thought to be sane and mature, because of it Aasim had disliked him. Louis wouldn't change. Truthfully, Clementine didn't want him to change. Changing for someone, wasn't a reason to better one-self, it should be done because they wanted to. Yet, all of them there, were forced to change because they had to. Society wouldn't accept them if they didn't fix themselves with the school's help.

Omar was the quietest out of them all, as he was making sure everything was perfect for their project and that nothing was out of place. "I was sent here because I'm a perfectionist, I have lots of OCD tendencies when it comes to many things, too. I've always been an introvert. Grandparents thought if I was sent here, I would change," Omar was giving Clementine his story. "One time, I spent 78 hours awake, making sure a piece of homework I did was absolutely perfect. I was only 7 years old at the time."

Everyone was giving her their story, but not Louis. When everyone was done, Clementine looked to Louis, expecting him to have the courage like the others had. After hearing their stories. He couldn't gaze back at her, not when her eyes could make him bare his soul and stumble over his own words. Only making a fool of himself each time he opened his mouth. "What about you, Louis?" Clementine tried to pry him from his shell.

"I..." he went to say something, struggling to even look at her. Arms folded over his chest, he shrugged his shoulders and finally dared himself to bring his gaze onto her awaiting one. "I can't," he shook his head, unable to reveal his own truth to her.

Part of him feared that she would hate him for what he did. He couldn't risk her looking at him differently when she would find out what he did. Who he really was. What got him there. All of it. "It's cool, man," Aasim sympathised, already knowing Louis's story. "What about you, Clem?" his attention then turned to the new girl.

"I can't," Clementine was finding it hard herself, to let herself open up to them or anyone there. Right now, no one would believe her if she told them what happened. Who would believe she was innocent? Especially when she had been thrown into a school like Ericson's.

Clementine had no fight left in her when it came to that battle. She was beat. "Right," Aasim was a little disheartened to hear this, but he wasn't going to push Clementine to tell her story. Everyone had a right to their privacy and he respected that more than anyone there.

* * *

The rest of the lesson went smoother than Clementine expected, none of the students on their table said anything else involving their pasts or tried to get to know one another in any way. It was all generic talk, talk of things she didn't really take much interest into but kept her attention where it needed to be. It was all to make her appear like she was involving herself with the others. Louis, beside her, became a little distant and would hesitate to even look at her. Louis, he had been worried of what Clementine could be thinking of him, that maybe she thought he had done worse than what he had. He hoped her opinion on him hadn't worsened throughout the day.

As soon as class was done, Clementine packed her things and noticed that regardless of what happened, Louis still was sat there, waiting for her. "You coming?" Aasim asked Louis, confused as to why he was just sat there, waiting.

"I'll meet you there," Louis encouraged Aasim to get a head start.

"Whatever man," Aasim shook his head, realising that Louis was waiting for Clementine to get her stuff before he would leave with her.

Once she was ready, she got up and he did the same. "Time for some physical education?" Clementine asked him, remembering that he had said earlier that they had at least two more lessons together today. P.E, he had called it and History after lunch.

"Hell yeah," he was confident, smiling boyishly as they left the room and made their merry way to their next lesson. Louis had lead her to the changing rooms, where the girls and boys rooms were at opposite sides of each other.

For a moment, Clementine felt awkward but she chose to say the one thing she used to say to AJ whenever she needed him to be brave about something. Right now, she needed to be brave. "See you on the other side," she nodded and that had been when they parted ways.

Entering the changing rooms, Clementine found most of the girls were already getting into their sports wear, trying to not take too long getting ready. From the looks of it, half were excited for the lesson, the other half were just wanting to get it over and done with as quickly as possible. Finding a spot next to Brody, Clementine did the same as the others, stripping down and getting into a tank top, a hoodie, some yoga pants and comfortable sneakers, instead of her hiking boots. From what she could tell, from the faces in the room, she had only recognised Brody, Violet and Minnie's faces were in the same class with her.

Once the girls were finished getting dressed, they made their way into the sports hall, where there appeared to be few nets separating the hall down the middle of it. Observing her surroundings, Clementine noticed that there was a couple of duffel bags full of badminton rackets and a few shuttlecocks in plastic cylinders beside the bags. "Ugh, I can't believe we're playing badminton this week," Violet grumbled, clearly not pleased to find out what the activity for today was going to be.

"Why not, Vi?" a voice made Clementine and Violet turn around, it was Louis who called out from behind them. At his sides, were Aasim, Marlon and Mitch. Aasim was just stood there, sticking with the boys. Marlon was smirking, crossing his arms over his chest and stood beside the boys proudly. Mitch had a scowl but it softened when Louis spoke up.

"Oh, I don't know," Violet mumbled. "Maybe it's because its what rich old people play after sipping tea and biscuits by their huge four story mansion, filled with servants tending to their every whim," Violet was always negative when it came to the thing she didn't particularly enjoy.

Clementine giggled. "She's got a point," Clementine agreed with her.

"Maybe," Louis shrugged and then went to get himself a racket, along with a shuttlecock, examining it. He was making sure the equipment was in decent shape before he would use them. "Still, it's the only time when we can say shuttlecock. And it's a fun word to say," of course Louis would make a joke about a word like that. "You try it," Louis encouraged Clementine to say it back.

"Not happening," Clementine shook her head. She wasn't going to entertain him by saying that word. Ever.

"Smart," Violet huffed out a laugh.

As soon as their tutors came out, they called out their names and explained what was the plan for the day. Getting straight into it, they needed to play in groups of four, two on each side. Marlon wanted Brody to play against him but she pleaded with Minnie to be her partner, while Clementine would be Violet's. Marlon didn't look pleased with Brody deciding against what he wanted, but he brushed it off and tried to move on from it.

"Guess we're partners," Violet turned to Clementine and stretched her hands to either side of her, her shrug was proving she didn't know what else to do about the situation other than to let Brody be happy.

"Guess we are," Clementine agreed with her, seeing Brody and Minnie take on Mitch and Aasim the best they could. Grabbing a racket for herself and Violet, she offered her weapon to her. "What do you say to showing these boys who really kicks ass?" Clementine was giving Violet the words of encouragement she needed.

Violet pursed her lips before glancing up at an eager looking Marlon and Louis, waiting for the girls to get into position. When Violet looked up to the boys, who seemed way too confident, she took the racket and smirked. "Let's fuck up their day," was all she needed to say to make Clementine smile.

Determined, the girls were sending the shuttlecock back to the boys, almost effortlessly, no matter how hard the boys would hit it back, the girls were still faster and more focused. Agile in their every footing. At one point, Violet almost knocked Clementine's hat off but Clementine caught it before it fell. When Clementine would serve, she was putting full force into it and sent it to smack Louis's arm once. He yelped out a 'Hey' and rubbed at his bicep, trying to rid himself of the stinging sensation it left on his skin. Louis was actually impressed that Clementine knew how to serve and to serve well. As soon as the session was coming to an end, Clementine and Violet spun to one another and high fived, their hands forming into a fist as they laughed. The girl power between them, was pretty strong.

As soon as the girls were done being proud of their work, Louis approached them. Marlon had gone to talk to Brody and the others, while Minnie had left to have a shower before anyone else could. "I'd call that a B-plus performance there, Vi. You've done better," Louis teased Violet straight away as he wedged himself between the two girls.

"Fuck off," Violet flipped him off.

Both girls knew they had done great, far better than what the boys had expected of them. A hand went over Louis's chest at the pain she falsely caused him. "B-minus, then," Louis changed the score for Violet after her harsh words to his harsh scoring. "Now, Clem here? That was a solid A. A-plus even," Louis told Clementine, which made the brunette smile to herself at his attempts at complimenting her for her work. "Don't be jealous, Vi. Be better," Louis nudged his friend, giving her words of encouragement.

Except, Clementine had to give credit where it was due. "Um, you kicked ass, Violet. A-plus," Clementine declared, not wanting her to listen to Louis and his teasings.

"_We_ kicked ass," Violet corrected her with a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're both delusional," Louis couldn't handle the two girls getting along as well as they were. His plan hadn't worked, at all. Even if it was sweet for him to compliment her, Clementine felt like making sure her partner got the credit she deserved, too.

Once the lesson was fully over, Clementine made her way back to the changing rooms and slipped out of the majority of her clothes, before going into the shower and cleaning herself of all the sweat and dirt she still had on since the train ride there. As soon as she was done, Clementine decided to go back to her dorm room and slip into cleaner undergarments. Fixing up her back-pack for the last couple of lessons she had left, she realised she hardly had time to go to lunch or to get something. Figuring she might as well hold on for another couple of hours, that way, it would be dinner and she could fill herself of the food she was starving herself from.

* * *

Making it to History the best she could with the layout of the map, she found her classroom and thought that it appeared to be empty. Had she not seen Louis, Violet and Marlon all occupying a table at the far corner by the window. It was like they had been waiting for her to show up. And got there early, in case she did. "Clementine," Marlon called her name happily. "We were hoping you would show up. None of us knew where you'd disappeared off to," Marlon explained why no one went to help lead her to where she needed to go to just now.

"Don't worry. I had a few things I needed to take care of," Clementine reassured the others it wasn't a problem that no one found her. It was actually a relief for once, not having someone follow her almost all day, like Louis had mostly. Even if she did enjoy Louis's company, she enjoyed the walk to class alone for once.

"Makes sense," Marlon shrugged.

Taking a seat, Clementine began taking out her belongings for the lesson she was going to sit through. She felt everyone else around her shifting too. By the time she had sat back up in her seat, beside Violet, she saw that Louis was straddling his seat, staring at her, the same way he had last night. Marlon sat beside Violet, like he was the head of the table. When she inspected what was in front of her, not only were her books and notepad on the desk with her pencils and pens. There was food of all kinds on the desk piled onto it.

"We thought you might be hungry. No one saw you get any food at lunch. And Louis did say you only had half a packet of pretzels for breakfast," Marlon began explaining what the stash of food was doing in front of her. "I thought you couldn't go wrong with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Marlon smiled, gesturing to the sandwich that was at the centre of the pile.

"I got you the apple," Violet admitted what her part in the pile of food was.

"I love apples," Clementine was enthusiastic to see her favourite fruit in front of her beside the sandwich and what looked to be another bag of pretzels. Violet had said she figured she was a girl that liked apples, she could somehow just tell. "That leaves the pretzels, being your addition to the donation?" Clementine quirked a brow at Louis as she glanced up at him.

A smile curled the corners of his lips. "Guilty as charged," Louis owned up to his part in the food they were giving her. He gestured to the food in front of her, without a worry crossing his face.

"Thank you guys, I appreciate it," Clementine did feel relieved they were looking out for her. Even if they didn't have to, they still did. Collecting the food, the first thing she ate, was a bite of the sandwich. Marlon was right, there was nothing that could go wrong with a PB&J sandwich. "Wow, I haven't had one of these since I was a kid," it brought her right back to her childhood. Back to the moment when she first started school when she met Lee. Changing schools had been hard but the sandwiches Lee made every morning for her, were always what comforted her when she got home sick or when she missed her old school.

Marlon's eyes creased at the corners almost, with the smile that grew on his face, happy to see Clementine eating and being looked after by himself and the others. "We couldn't let you starve," Marlon, despite not being a great guide, he was a good guy at times and this, was an act of kindness Clementine would remember down the line. After a few minutes of Clementine eating as quickly and quietly as possible, she wanted to digest things before the lesson started, which was going to start in roughly ten minutes or so. "So...about P.E, you really got some moves in the badminton department, Clem," Marlon spoke up.

"Gotta admit, I think I might get a bruise where that shuttlecock hit me," Louis said, gently rubbing at his arm where Clementine had hit him earlier. It was hidden by his coat but somehow, she felt the mark was likely still there.

Clementine smiled, finding it amusing Louis was acting like she actually wounded him. "Sorry to bruise your ego," Clementine teased him and took a sip from the water canteen she carried around with her everywhere.

"I said I _might_, not that I _will_," Louis pointed out a little defensively, which made Marlon smirk at Louis and Clementine's funny exchange. Violet just laughed and shook her head.

"So stupid," Violet remarked about the interaction Louis and Clementine had.

Clementine continued to eat silently, she was about done with the second half of the sandwich when Marlon spoke up again. "Did anyone teach you how to play?" Marlon questioned Clementine's skills and how she had them in the first place. How she moved on the court, it was something he expected she had done before.

With a hard swallow of her sandwich, Clementine nodded her head. "Yeah, Lee. He taught me how to play. He started teaching me when I was around nine years old. It was shortly after he adopted me," Clementine answered them truthfully. No one said anything but they did feel a little guilty for the girl who had been now dumped there, like the rest of them.

As soon as Clementine had opened the bag of pretzels and took a bite out of two of the salty snacks, the tutor entered the room and students began filtering in shortly after. Folding the bag neatly, she placed it inside her back-pack, along with her apple and promised the others she would eat the rest later. During the lesson, Clementine got a little bored, as did the others. Except, most students got bored of history because it made them tired or they just didn't find it interesting enough to continue listening to. Clementine on the other hand, got bored, because she'd heard the stories all before. When questions were being asked, Clementine would answer them with ease.

Every question she got right, the others would turn to her and look at her shocked. "How do you know all this stuff?!" Louis whisper shouted at her. Amazed by how much this girl knew. Some were even alarmed that she knew so much boring information.

"Lee. He's a History professor in a University back home," Clementine shrugged at him, the others were listening to her very closely now. Shocked to find out that her father figure was a man of knowledge on the most boring topic they'd known. Even then, he still seemed cool to them. "He used to take me and AJ to every historical sight he could, teach us all about it. He is one of those guys that believes if we know about the past, we'll make sure to never repeat them in the future," Clementine explained what Lee's philosophy was like. Which had been like any other history teacher anyone ever knew.

The silence was killing her. For a long moment, she thought they were going to tell her that she was weird. Or boring. "That's actually...pretty cool," Marlon nodded, liking the idea of Lee and what Clementine had been taught by him.

"Really cool," Louis agreed with Marlon, nodding his head in a similar fashion.

* * *

History was as uneventful as predicted. Writing down notes dully, Clementine was focused on doing her best, even if she felt like she was repeating everything she already knew down on paper. As soon as the bell rang, it was like a wave of relief had hit her. Placing everything back into her back-pack, she then got up and slung it onto her shoulders. Leaving with Violet, they said their goodbyes to the others as they went their separate ways and left for English Literature together. Violet and Clementine hardly said anything along the way, because there really hadn't been much to say anyway.

Once they got to English Lit, Clementine sat in her seat and Brody had got there before they did. The moment class started, their tutor informed them that they could continue for at least half an hour with what they were doing yesterday. Jotting notes, Clementine would talk to Violet and Brody. This time, they were actually more capable of working in the little team they had formed. When things began to calm down with them and the others, whilst they continued to make their notes, Clementine was oddly enough, peaceful with her newly made friends.

Except, that peace was broken the second Violet opened her mouth. "So, Clem?" Violet's voice was soft, shy and careful in her tone. It was like she was doing her very best to not alarm her. "I saw you and Louis made up after last night," she was proving she was quite the observant one. "How did that happen?"

"He apologised," Clementine was straight to the point with it. "Besides, weren't you the one to tell me that he was harmless?" the brunette challenged, surprised that the pale blonde had been confused as to how the two, who had caused a rift between themselves, had somehow amended their issues before breakfast.

"He is harmless," Brody spoke up, shocking Clementine and Violet. Brody had been oddly quiet lately but it was nice to see her getting involved more. Even if it had been a shock that she was including herself into this conversation. Since the talk she had with Marlon yesterday, it was like Brody was doing her best at avoiding everyone.

Violet nodded, not arguing or trying to cause anything bad between any of them. "Yeah, I did say he was harmless," she agreed with Clementine's claims. "I meant nothing bad by it."

Brody glanced the two girls, there was minor tension but she had a feeling that it would pass almost as fast as it arrived. "How are you finding it here? Now that you've been here a full day," Brody questioned her new room mate. There wasn't much Clementine could say to this but she did understand why she was curious to know the new girl's thoughts towards her new living arrangements, along with everything else the school had to offer.

"I guess it's all right. I still miss home but it's not like I can go back any time soon," Clementine only pointed out the truth. Her opinions didn't matter. So far, she was safe, warm, fed and educated. She missed home, which was normal for her, but she was trying to get used to the idea of being here longer than she might of hoped.

"Some of us never had a home to begin with," Violet grumbled out to Clementine.

In truth, Violet didn't blame her for missing her loved ones. Lots did. It just wasn't Violet who missed those that left her behind to survive in a school full of strangers and having to be fine with the abandonment issues she had now.

Gathering a little bit of courage, Clementine decided it best to change the subject to something else. A short time had spaced out the awkwardness of which the conversation took its turn. "About Louis..." Clementine started, treading on her thoughts carefully. "I'm not mad at him. I never was. He had every reason to ask me that," now it was Clementine's turn to defend the boy who messed up last night. "I just didn't expect him to ask me something like that, so soon after me being here," she tried to let them know how she saw things.

Neither Brody or Violet said anything. They could understand her point of view. Who wouldn't? The girl hadn't been there even a day and they already wanted to know all her secrets. All her flaws. Everyone was permitted to their privacy and they were aloud to open up, whenever they were ready. Clementine, wasn't ready yet.

* * *

Soon enough, the tutor began reading the next chapter and asked for the students to work on analysing the paragraphs over the weekend. This was because they weren't going to be seeing each other again until next week. When they all left for dinner, Clementine didn't want to stick around at the table. Not when she had a lot of work to do and was eager to talk to Lee again. Something in her gut told her something wasn't right. When she called Lee yesterday, it was like he was drained because of something, even if he tried to keep himself hopeful. Clementine had a feeling he was only keeping himself together for her.

No one argued with her, or tried to beckon her over to them. They let her pass, let her leave and find solidarity on her own. Taking a lonely picnic bench for herself, she quickly stomached the food that she took from the cafeteria and devoured the remaining pieces she'd been given by Louis and Violet earlier. As soon as she felt comfortable to call, she put in her token and dialled the number she knew off by heart. The phone rang a few times, until she heard it get picked up.

_"Hello?"_ it was a smaller voice, a softer voice and one she could recognise anywhere.

"Hey goofball," Clementine laughed out her tears, it was still so fresh for her to miss them. It had only been a full day at the school, it had already felt like it had been a hundred years since she last held both Lee and AJ.

_"Clem!" _the little guy was beyond excited to hear his sister's voice. _"Lee! It's Clem," _she could hear his little head turn away from the phone and call out to the man who helped raise them both. _"How are you Clem? Are you okay?"_

Clementine laughed, genuinely happy to hear his little voice talking to her with such excitement in it. "I'm fine, kiddo. I was about to ask you the same thing," she had a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

_"I'm fine," _he told her with a steady voice. _"I just miss you," _he was another man in her life, that had no filter. She had a feeling both AJ and Louis would get along like two peas in a pod. _"Lee's just making food for us. Vivian's out of town, on a business trip," _the mention of that name made Clementine's shoulders tense.

"Is she now?" her tone wasn't one of happiness or surprise. It was dark, like she knew what it meant to hear those words leaving little AJ's mouth. The true meaning behind it. "Why am I not surprised?" Clementine's sarcasm was obvious the second she said it aloud. AJ picked up on it instantly.

_"Between you and me. I don't like her anymore, Clem," _AJ's little voice admitted to her. _"She made you go away," _his voice sounded outraged, like he hated the woman for breaking their family apart the way she had. Clementine hated her too but there was so much she could say, but no one would listen, except AJ.

She let out a sigh she didn't realise she had been holding. "Look, AJ," she tried to get him to listen to her. "I know you don't like her, but you're going to have to try to. For Lee, okay?" Clementine was always putting others before herself. She was trying to make Lee not lose both his kids, and especially not because of that woman. She wouldn't let Vivian pull AJ and Lee apart the same way she had with her and Lee.

_"But I don't wanna," _AJ pouted through the phone.

A hiccup of a laugh left her lungs, like it pained her to make him do anything he didn't want to. "I know you don't," Clementine could see why he didn't want to but he didn't understand what that woman was capable.

_"I just want you to come back home," _how his voice could get so sad, it broke her heart.

Her eyes fell to the ground and she could feel her heart shattering at the sound of his sad little voice. "Me too, kiddo," Clementine felt silent tears fall from her eyes, blinking them away as it began blurring her vision. "But you've got to be strong, okay?" Clementine encouraged. "Can you do that, for me?"

It might have been manipulation but she had to make sure he didn't crumble like she had. Lee needed him and with Vivian doing what she always did, Clementine needed to stay strong for them too. _"I can do that," _for a moment, it was like Clementine could hear his own little sniffles. _"I'm just sad because...I miss you, Clem."_

Everything he said, it broke her heart. She couldn't bare it much longer. "I miss you too," the tears kept rolling and she couldn't fight it. AJ, he was her weakness.

_"I love you, Clem," _he told her, he had the feeling that they were going to be hanging up soon. _"Did you want to talk to Lee?" _his little voice inquired about their guardian.

She would of wanted to talk to him, if she hadn't felt her heart shattering and she had been failing to keep herself together. "I can't, kiddo. I've got to go," she lied but it was better than suffering any longer on the phone with either of them. She had tomorrow to call him, once she had the chance, she would. "I love you back, goofball," she meant her words before they exchanged soft goodbyes and hung up, Clementine couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

A feeling of guilt washed over her. Like she had failed him. In being a sister, in being his protector. Someone, who could guide him through life like Lee did for her. He was lost and it was all because she didn't know a losing battle when she saw one. Footfalls softly approached behind her, a hand went to her shoulder and slowly, they turned her to face them. It was Marlon and when he saw she was upset, he tried to sooth her, pulling her to him in an embrace that was odd but what she needed.

"I heard you say the nickname 'goofball'. Was that AJ?" Marlon questioned Clementine once she had settled down from the eruption of tears that took over her.

Nodding, Clementine wiped her tears away and tried to calm herself by focusing on her breathing. "I'll be fine," she assured him that she was stronger than she looked at that moment. Truth be told, Marlon didn't doubt her strength. He only feared her health.

Letting her have a few moments, he waited until he thought it was the right time to talk. "I just wanted to let you know, that I'm sorry for being a terrible guide," he began with an apology in this conversation. "But should you ever need me, you are always welcome to find me in my dorm room," he held out a piece of paper, that had the dorm number he stayed in written onto it. "Granted, I do share a dorm room with Louis, Aasim and Mitch. But should I not be there, I'm sure one of them will know my whereabouts."

Taking the sheet of paper with the dorm number he stayed at on it, she felt appreciative of him being there for her. In a moment where, she really did feel like she needed a friend. "Thank you," she had noticed she was thanking these people more as time passed on. They fed her, they helped her and Marlon had also stood up for her a couple of times before.

"No problem," he nodded before he left to rejoin the others. Leaving Clementine, alone, with a tear stained face and a note clutched in her palm.

* * *

Unable to face the others, Clementine thought her best option was to go back to her dorm room and work on the homework she had been given by Mr. Little. Reading as much as she could, she began jotting down her own thoughts and interpretations of the text. Making all the essential notes that had been asked of her. She was doing well, until her mind began racing, forcing her to get out of her bed, placing a bookmark on the page she was on and head for the door. She needed air, she needed to breathe. Her mind kept going back to the conversation she had with AJ. Despite her being gone, her family was falling apart instead of fixing itself together again.

Instead of stopping her usual tactics to be with the Senator, Vivian was still doing the same things Clem had accused her of before. AJ was arguing with Vivian because of her leaving their home. And Lee was trying to be the glue to keep the family together. Part of Clementine wished Lee could scrub the dirt from his eyes and see the truth, but part of her knew that he never would. He was in love with her and she was taking advantage of that. It was the reason why Clementine hoped she would never fall in love. It only caused problems and she already had many of those without it.

Just as she opened the door, little Tenn's hand raised to knock on the door but quickly he jumped back from the surprise of seeing Clementine. "Clem," he was just as shocked to see her as she was to see him.

"Tenn, what are you doing here?" Clementine was just as surprised to find the little guy knocking on her door.

Hesitating for a moment, he then looked around her and into the room, but from what he could tell, no one was there. "I was looking for Minnie, I thought she would be in here," Tenn explained why he was at her door.

Shutting the door behind her, Clementine had blocked all his vision of inside her room quickly. "It's just me in there, sorry," she did feel sympathetic to his search and only finding her alone with him.

"You look like you need to talk to someone," Tenn assumed after one look at her face. "You can talk to me, if you'd like?" even if he were too young to understand what she was going through, perhaps it was something she needed.

Glancing down the hall, it was empty and if there were people, they weren't anyone of either of their interests. "How about we take a seat outside? I could really do with some air," Clementine suggested he walk with her. Letting her lead the way, they left the dorm area and reached the courtyard. Sitting on the steps, they could see some teens sat together, enjoying the sunset as they talked among their friends. Briefly, she saw Mitch talking to the boy she'd seen waiting for him outside their Chemistry lab the other day. Both boys looked to be happy sitting together and talking their worries away.

"What's got you upset?" Tenn's little voice pulled Clementine out of her musings.

For a long moment, Clementine struggled to say anything. Letting the silence take over for a few seconds as she searched for a way to word her thoughts. To word it in a way that didn't give away much to her situation, or back home's situation. And something that wouldn't be too complex for Tenn to comprehend. "I just miss home," she started but it seemed too vague to be an answer. "The people I left behind there."

Tenn had taken in the words Clementine had said and understood it, strangely. "Oh," he was left speechless for only a moment. "You're not the only one. I-I don't remember a lot about my old home, or my parents. I know that Minnie and Sophie really miss them," Tenn began to try to show Clementine that he could understand her pain. "I remember that my parents loved me, they gave me almost everything I wanted. They gave me the toys you saw me playing with yesterday."

As he carried on, Clementine only kept looking at him and had hopes that if AJ ever got to meet Tenn, that they would hit it off right away. "Sounds like they were good parents," Clementine noted from the tale he told her.

"They were the best," Tenn was sure of it. "Until they died. Now, they're in a better place and my sisters, they're all I have left," Tenn didn't sound saddened by anything he was telling her. "I'm not afraid of death, mostly because I know, when I die, they're going to be there, waiting for me," he sounded hopeful, even with a topic as morbid as dying.

Nodding, Clementine could see the appeal in that. "That sounds...nice," Clementine could view the ideas that Tenn had. She might not be able to accept it as truth, but it was a concept she could consider. "I would hope my parents would be waiting for me, too," even when she said it, it felt a little too morbid for her liking.

"I better get back inside, Minnie and Sophie will be looking for me soon," Tenn got up from his spot and Clementine too got up with him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Clementine," the boy waved to her before he disappeared into the dorm room. Gazing over all the other kids, she was starting to feel like maybe, even if she wasn't supposed to be there, she was starting to belong with these kids. As much as it should scare her, it didn't.

* * *

Shooting up from her bed, Clementine heard cries, it was the cries of a woman. Echoing through the walls, through the pipes and it was as though it called out to her. Someone was in trouble and she needed to help them. In her dorm room, she glanced to the bunk beds beside her. Brody and Violet were nowhere to be seen. Raising herself to her feet, her bare feet touching the cool surface underneath. Clementine left through the door and went in search for the noise. There had been a littering of things broken around the halls, all kinds of belongings were splayed along the floor. Disposed of all garments of clothing, Clementine became more and more confused at the seen in front of her.

Following the noise, she came to a door, it was one of the dorm rooms. When she opened the door, it clicked opened and swung slowly with the pressure she gave it. The odd thing had been, was the cries of what she believed to be of pain, was actually the absolute opposite. They were cries of pleasure. The muffled words that made her fear what was happening, was actually words of encouragement. As the door opened, all Clementine could see, was red. Danger. Danger was what lurked behind the door and as soon as she entered the room, she heard a piercing scream. It was a shrill of a scream that made Clementine freeze on the spot.

Jolting up from her bed, her eyes wide, Clementine was panting. A cold sweat coated her skin. Her tank top for bed was sticking to her skin, the sheets, as thin as they were, didn't help the heat that radiated off of her. Trying to regain her breathing, removing herself from the nightmare, she was struggling to keep calm.

"Relax," she heard Violet softly tell her. "It was just a nightmare," her new friend tried to coax her that everything would be fine. "Just shake it off and get some sleep," she suggested finally.

"Yeah..." Clementine didn't know what else to say, wiping at her brow, the sweat was so sticky like a thin sheet on her skin. Her head laid back against the pillow and her breathing gradually slowed down considerably. Except, Clementine struggled to fall back asleep after that nightmare. She tried her hardest, but worried herself at the thought it would come back to her when she least expected it. In her attempts, at some point, she had lost consciousness and fell into the pools of darkness that overwhelmed her, taking her down with it in its dark slender grasp.

* * *

No matter what Violet said, it had been hard to shake it off and go back to sleep. Instead, Clementine kept waking up and drifting off again. Waking up, drifting off again. The constant sway of getting sleep and being deprived of it, was damaging Clementine's sanity more than she was capable of allowing to happen. Once she thought it appropriate to wake up, the sun had been rising plenty to be considered almost a fairly bright morning.

Getting out from her bed, she slid into something comfortable and put on her cap again. Before lessons were to start or people were going to have breakfast, she needed to go jogging. She needed to run and get her thoughts out of her head. Putting physical pressure on herself, was enough to force all her thoughts out of her mind. At the very least, long enough to get her motivated to go back to class and keep up the act that she was a deeply troubled youth. Deciding it best to let the token wait, she focused on her fitness and her mental health. Running around, would hopefully clear her head.

Pushing through the dorm doors, she began her jog around the picnic benches, before she began going around the benches and then just began moving wherever her numbing mind would take her. That had been, until she felt herself collide against something tall and strong.

Hands had reached out and grabbed her, to stop her from toppling off her feet. When she heard a laugh, her eyes shot up to meet familiar brown ones.

"We've got to stop meeting like this..." the voice teased as he still held onto Clementine tightly enough to keep her where she was. "So early in the morning? People are going to think something is going on between us," when Clementine looked at the face she just almost attacked with her body falling on his, she blushed.

Clementine had bumped into, none other, than Louis...

~End Of The Chapter~

* * *

_A/N: So soon? I know. I did state that I was working on it as you were reading my author's note at the end. Got more things planned ahead. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I noticed there had been a few flaws in my chapter yesterday but hopefully, this should have less. Tomorrow I will begin working on the next chapter, as I already have it all planned. _

_Much love!_

_HeroJustInTime90_


	3. Chapter 3: Take An Angel

**The Wild Youth**

Chapter 3: Take An Angel

* * *

~That Same Morning~

"We've got to stop meeting like this..." the voice teased as he still held onto Clementine tightly enough to keep her where she was. "So early in the morning? People are going to think something is going on between us," when Clementine looked at the face she just almost attacked with her body falling on his, she blushed.

Clementine had bumped into, none other, than Louis...

Rolling her eyes and gently pulling herself out of his grasp, no longer in need of running, as he ruined her chances of being alone the second he walked out and bumped into her. "Don't be dumb, if anything, people will be thinking you are just stalking the new girl," Clementine joked with him teasingly.

"Ouch," Louis placed his hand over his heart and then leaned in to whisper in her ear, which wasn't really a whisper as all he had done was lean in, a hand covering his mouth from people listening in. "Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he jested.

He had no idea, Clementine thought.

"What are you doing up so early?" Louis asked her. "And jogging around all of campus this early in the morning?" the whole situation didn't fit his mental depiction of what Clementine was like during the break of dawn.

Clementine placed her folding arms over her chest. "I was just working on my morning regime. Gotta keep the body active," she was saying indifferently, trying to make sure he didn't figure out her lies from her truth apart from one another. She wasn't going to give him the real reason why she was out there. No way, Jose.

For only a moment, Louis kept quiet, a brow rising and his arms crossing over one another as he mimicked her pose. "Cool, I guess," he was brushing it off, knowing now, when not to push it with her.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" Clementine thought it only fair to ask him the same question he asked her.

Guiding himself to sit on a bench outside where the dorms were, Clementine followed and took a seat. He appeared to be a little awkward, unsure of himself even. Rubbing at the back of his neck, the second he felt Clementine join him, he stopped rubbing at his neck and kept his head down. "I kind of wanted to talk to you," he admitted to her.

Now, this was a shock to her. "What about?" Clementine was curious to know just what was bugging him. Enough so, that he wanted to talk to her so early in the morning.

He took a second to think over his response. Thought of a sentence to use and how to word it with her. "I guess, I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. For being so reserved when you had asked me what got me sent to Ericson," he began. This was a side, Clementine thought she would never see in him. As he was shy, unsure of himself and open to admit he hadn't been as open as she initially thought. "It's not a fun story," he admitted.

A laugh left her lips, it was a quiet and sad one. "Yeah, neither is mine," Clementine thought of joining him in this moment of self pity.

"What I'm trying to say is, I need to trust you before I can actually open up to you," he then fumbled a little with his words after how he felt it about saying it. It stung, even for him. "Not-Not that I don't trust you, because I do it's just..." he tried to correct himself, to regather his thoughts and took his time with his wording. The way Clementine gazed at him, it was as though she knew and understood exactly where he was coming from. "I just need time, that's all," he shrugged. "I want to get to know you first," he smiled at her, to try and smooth out the colossal of words that escaped him moments ago. To ease the tension off himself after what he just said, which could have easily offended her. Luckily, it hadn't.

The things he had said, it touched her and made her feel strange. In all regards, they were both on the same page. Weary, were this pair. Except, they understood each other and knew that with time, maybe things would get easier for them. "I want to get to know you too, Louis," Clementine spoke up.

This left Louis shocked, but the smile on his face grew. "I'm glad," he voiced how hearing her say that made him feel.

"We trust each other," Clementine knew Louis had a good heart. At least, he had one now. If she knew the truth, he feared she might think twice about him and his good heart. "We only need time to trust each other with our secrets," for Clementine, she feared no one would believe her, other than AJ and because of it, she was weary of anyone else knowing the excuses for her coming to this school. All of which, had been falsely placed on her.

His grin was sweet, especially as it touched his eyes and made Clementine reflect her own small smile back to him. "It's safe to say we both agree," he was feeling a little better about himself, now that she understood where he was coming from and more importantly, understood him. Clementine stood up and it left Louis perched on the bench on his own. "Where are you headed to now?" he wondered aloud.

Looking over her shoulder, all she did, was take two steps and he was already wondering where she was going to disappear off to. "The main office first, then I'm going to try and hunt down my locker," those were her plans and when he heard them, Louis instantly got to his feet.

"I'll escort you. Can't let you go hunting on your own now, can I?" he was always one to make funny little remarks like this.

With a shake of her head, a smile formed on her lips as her eyes rolled at him. "Come on, weirdo," she gestured him to follow her.

* * *

Walking into the office, Clementine wasn't one to get lost in getting there, not when she had to remember exactly where she needed to go in order to get the token she'd need to use to call Lee later. Last night, she didn't get the chance to talk to Lee and part of her regretted it but another was grateful she hadn't, seeing as the conversation with AJ had brought her to tears. If she had spoken to Lee too, she might not have been able to keep herself together if she had.

Louis had slowed down when Clementine picked up her token, slipping it into her pocket, she turned to gaze at Louis expectantly. "Aren't you going to get one?" Clementine was wondering if he was going to get a token or not for the day.

When she asked this question, he was hesitant to move or do anything. Staring down at the tokens that were there for him to take, he had his hands at either side of him. There was something in his gaze Clementine couldn't quite tell what it was. It could have been sadness, guilt, or maybe shame. Something told her whatever he felt, it made him uneasy, especially as he looked down at the tokens. "Not today. Maybe tomorrow," he answered her.

The only reason he answered her, was mostly to not be rude to her. He just didn't think now was a good time to discuss why he wasn't one for getting tokens every day, like she was. "Okay," Clementine nodded, deciding to end that conversation there. "Now, I just need to find my locker," she was feeling the challenge already.

"I'll show you," he began leading the way, away from the office and down a large hall that had lockers on both sides of the walls. The lockers had stretched out for what appeared like miles, had Clementine been a child the same age and height as AJ. Instead, it was enough for the 60 students it would be capable of holding if all the spots were taken. "You planning on calling Lee later?" Louis was trying to make light conversation with her.

In search of the number she supposedly had, when she finally found it, she began digging in her back-pack for the envelope that had her key tucked in a corner. "That's the plan. Didn't get the chance to talk to him yesterday," Clementine informed him like it was nothing.

Except, Louis had intrigue when it came to the brown haired beauty, which was Clementine. "Why's that?" he questioned her out of the blue. As intrusive as it was, she knew he was harmless and only wanted to get to know her. Even if it were things she didn't particularly enjoy talking to anyone about.

A shoulder shrugged, truthfully, she didn't feel bad about him asking her something so normal as this. It was that. Normal. "Just, regular AJ. He takes up all my attention sometimes. And I love him for that," Clementine laughed, thinking of her little brother with a fondness in her heart, in her tone.

Noticing how it made her both happy and sad to talk about her baby brother, Louis knew he had meant a lot to her. "How old is he?" Louis became interested in anything that involved Clementine and what made her happy.

"Five," Clementine answered bluntly, quickly, without any hesitation as she used her key and turned it once it fit her locker number. "I've known him since he was a baby. Lee and his father used to go to college together. Worked together for a time, too," Clementine smiled as she recalled Alvin and how she met him all those years ago. "His wife though, AJ's mom, she was a real piece of work," Clementine giggled and shook her head. "AJ's temper, is definitely a trait he picked up from his mother."

As soon as her smile fell, Louis had wanted to reach out to her, to hold her and make sure she was all right. The kind of caring, warm person that he was, he would of done anything to make her feel better. If he knew her better, of course. Something also told him, that maybe she was better off without him holding her, comforting her. Another thing he couldn't risk, was her either rejecting his attempts at comforting her or her attempts to break his arm if he tried. "He means a lot to you," he could tell as much by how she spoke of him.

Her laugh was sad. "He means the world to me," she expressed just how much her little goofball meant to her. She would of died for him, if she had to.

When silence passed, he tugged on his coat and stood upright, tall and proud. "We best get some breakfast and take you to class..." he trailed off, which lead Clementine to believe he had a joke up his sleeve next. "If you're done fighting with that locker, that is," he teased.

As soon as her backpack was in her locker, she turned the key and slipped it into her pocket. She knew her lessons today. There was no need to keep looking at her timetable today, unless she only briefly forgot but she was doing her best to recite it in her head. "Let's go eat, funny guy," Clementine shook her head, cracking a smile as she went back towards the exit, so they could leave for the cafeteria and get something to eat together.

"Hey, at least you admit that I'm funny!" Louis argued in a teasing tone, proud she had at least found him funny and admitted it to him at that very moment.

* * *

Breakfast had been almost uneventful, other than she actually sat down in the cafeteria for once, with a few others, such as Louis, who always sat beside her, Minnie, Tenn, Sophie, Violet and Marlon. Brody chose to eat back at the dorm room, while she was to re read her work for Sociology. She wanted it to be just right. No one blamed her or tried to stop the girl from doing as she pleased. Clementine would sit among friends, talking, having a good time and laughing about almost anything that Louis did or said to make them all react to his silly antics.

Going to their next lesson in a group, Minnie and Violet were walking side by side, hand in hand, ahead of them. Louis was to Clementine's right, while Marlon was on her left. When they got to class, Clementine could recognise a few faces she had met earlier. People like Aasim, Omar and Brody had sat down before anyone else did. Brody encouraged for Clem to sit next to her, which wedged her between Brody and Louis. Marlon didn't seem pleased about Clem taking the spot next to Brody, mostly because it used to be his seat. Instead, he didn't complain and he quickly had let it go. Instead, Marlon took a seat beside Louis and tried to ignore the fact Brody was putting more and more distance between them as the days were passing by.

The lesson started fairly quickly, the tutor began teaching the kids about cookies and how to bake them. She was encouraging them to make their own recipes or to ask someone back home for a recipe they had, so they could make it. Instantly, Clementine thought to her grandma Jean back home. Being shown how to make cookies, the kids were then offered to have a taste of the sample, so they could see the expectations they needed to follow by the example of the cookies they would have to make next week.

"You look like you have an idea," Louis had been observing the girl who had been taking up most of his time. He could tell she was thinking, even as she was eating a perfectly good cookie with the others, he could see the cogs turning in her head as she chewed on her piece of cookie.

Clementine was a little surprised he had been watching her so closely to already figure out when she was thinking. "What?" she voiced how stunned she was that he was investing so much attention to her, rather than the lesson.

Little did she know, she had taken up more than just his time, she sometimes took over his thoughts too and a lot of the times, his body did strange things when he was around her or if he even thought of her, his body was out of synchronisation with him. It was like his heart raced, his mind was struggling to come up with words. His hands would sweat sometimes and his mouth would run dry. She made him nervous beyond what he usually was. Normally, he was quite relaxed or easy going but with Clementine, he was on edge, hoping he didn't screw things up, like he always did.

"You're thinking too hard. I can tell," Louis wasn't going to hide how used to her he was becoming. How he watched her intently and was picking up on all her emotions slowly. "Your eyebrows do this kind of rise thing," he explained how he could tell she was thinking, to which Clementine had quirked a brow up at him. "What's got you thinking?" he tried to move on, trying to ignore the small questioning glare Clementine gave him.

Clementine made the remaining piece of cookie disappear against her palate. "I was thinking about my grandma Jean," Clementine told him bluntly, like that was anything to do with the lesson or something normal to say.

"Ah," Louis didn't know what to say to this revelation. "Okay," awkward, he was making it more. "Why are you thinking about good ol' grandma Jean?" he continued to probe her for more answers by digging his nose where it really didn't need to be.

The thought of her grandma ever being called old, made her laugh. The woman was in her late 60's and she didn't ever let anyone know she was any older than 50. Her grandma looked younger than the age she actually had. "My grandma is not that old," Clementine defended the sweet woman she cherished and who adored her just as much. "She's Lee's mother and she makes the best homemade cinnamon almond cookies," when she remembered the cookies her grandma used to make for her, she began to feel a little homesick.

Regardless, there was a smile on Clementine's lips when she thought of the memory. She forgot the last time she ate her grandma's best snacks. It had been a while. "Sounds delicious," Louis remarked when he heard what Clementine had to say about her grandmother. "You should get the recipe so we can make it next lesson," Louis suggested for Clementine to getting to work on getting that recipe from her grandma Jean.

Blinking away what she had heard, it was like she believed she must have heard him wrong. "We?" Clementine questioned where that came from.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Louis was hesitant to ask her but instead implied they were working together subtly. "I was hoping, we could work together. It would give Aasim and Omar the breather they would be praying for, without me in their team," Louis was still sympathising with the people who had him as their partner in times like this. Louis could get a little annoying but so far, Clementine seemed to be fine with him. Truthfully, he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

"What about Marlon? Can't you work with him?" Clementine wondered why he wouldn't just work with his best friend. Perplexed as to why he wanted desperately to work with her instead.

She caught him there but Louis was faster with his responses to her. "Marlon always works with Brody. Even before they had a 'thing'," Louis air quoted with his fingers. No matter what Clementine said, she was sure Louis would have an argument to make for her.

"Fine. I'll call my grandma Jean at the start of next week," she assured him she would get the recipe for them. It was also a nice thought, to have the chance to call her grandmother and talk to her. Even if it were just the two of them exchanging words about baking and ingredients, along with the method of making the delicious snacks she missed terribly from back home.

* * *

The lesson after her chat with Louis, had gone fairly quickly. They were jotting down the basic recipe and the method down. Once they were done, they were permitted to leave. Her next class, was Spanish and she found out she was going to be attending it with Violet. The two walked side by side and from what Clementine could tell, both girls were warming up to one another.

"You and Louis, you seem to be...getting close," Violet spoke up as they walked together to their next class together, breaking the silence.

How she assumed they were getting close, left Clementine stunned and a little curious as to where she was going with it. "I guess we are? Why?" Clementine wondered why this was a topic for discussion.

A smirk crossed Violet's features. "Nothing, it's actually kind of sweet really," Violet waved it off like it was nothing, not looking to Clementine as she spoke. "He seems really into you."

Blinking, Clementine was more shocked by this observation than anything else. "Excuse me?" Clementine didn't know what to say back to that. Was she supposed to say anything?

"It's nothing bad. At least, it can't be can it?" Violet questioned why this shocked her new found friend. "Pain in the ass, he might be...he still has a good heart," Violet was trying to lift one of her best friends up to brighten the appeal of him to the girl she was walking to class with.

A moment's deliberation was needed for Clementine to regather her thoughts. "I guess not. It's still too early to be talking about things like that. He hardly knows me and I hardly know him," Clementine thought it was strange to be thinking of someone the way she had when she was with Louis. He was cute, charming, funny and a lot of other positive things she could list off if she could. Except, she wouldn't. She couldn't. They hardly knew each other and it felt, surreal to her.

There were far more important things at the forefront of her mind, than a boy who knew how to make her feel the jitters in her stomach whenever he was around. "Take it from someone who knows. No matter how difficult it is to let someone in, when the right person comes along...it's almost as easy as breathing when you're around them," Violet spoke from her own experience, more than likely her experience with Minnie. Or so Clementine had presumed.

"I'll keep that in mind," Clementine promised Violet she wasn't going to rule anything out. Only if she thought it felt right. Which in that moment, it wasn't right. Not yet.

The rest of the walk to Spanish was quiet and when Clementine and Violet arrived, they found themselves facing a class that was close to starting. Getting to a seat, Clementine had noticed Ruby was sat at their table and Violet took a seat to her right, at the head of the table, so her body could swerve to face both the teacher and the people on her table. During the lesson, they were learning new words, phrases and practised different situations in daily lives.

Surprisingly, Clementine knew a lot of the words and phrases that were being said. Even Violet was shocked to hear how Clementine would pronounce some words almost flawlessly. "How do you know Spanish?" Violet quizzed how the girl knew so much. History, Spanish and Violet began wondering just what else she knew. What else she could be hiding.

"I told you before. Gabe and his family, they all speak Spanish. I used to go to a lot of their family gatherings," Clementine explained, with a smile at the memory of how they all sat around at the dinner table, talking over one another, saying things in Spanish, saying their graces. All of it. It was like she was there now whilst she was sat in class.

"You mean, the one with the baseball player?" Violet recalled hearing Clementine had a friend called Gabe.

"The same one," Clementine's smile was warm with a single nod of her head.

Violet shrugged a shoulder as her own small smile appeared upon her lips. To Clementine, it was actually a nice change for once, other than the scowl she could sometimes wear like it was second nature. "We only know a few things because of Sarah. The girl you replaced when she left. Her, her father, they all knew Spanish too," Violet was giving Clementine a brief speech of the girl Clementine replaced. A girl Clementine never knew and never would know. Or so she believed.

A little laugh left Violet at a memory she began to elaborate on. "I remember one time, I tried convincing Sarah to teach me the bad words, the swear words, anything and she just acted like she knew nothing. Got all scared, innocent. It was a funny sight to see her get so nervous over something so stupid," Violet's anecdote was kind of easy to imagine, had Clementine ever known Sarah.

"That is really dumb," Clementine smiled and shook her head at Violet.

"I know," Violet couldn't argue and smiled back. This, was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. Or at least, it was what Clementine hoped for.

* * *

The rest of Spanish went well, they worked on speaking to one another and had mostly laughed about pronouncing stuff, having fun and trying to help Ruby do her best to pronounce words without her very distinct accent. It was fun, for the most part. Gathering her things, Clementine went to her next class, with Violet and had all her belongings ready for Maths. On the way there, they were mostly quiet, until Violet piped up.

"You know, considering your circumstances and all...you're pretty cool," Violet was actually paying Clementine a compliment.

Her brims tugged into a smile. "You're pretty cool, too, Violet," Clementine chose to be kind back to her after she so unlike herself, gave Clementine a compliment.

Looking away, she shook her head and made a small noise of disgust. "Sorry if I seemed a little...cold. Before, I mean," Violet apologised for how she reacted around her for the first few days but slowly, she was growing on her.

"I thought you were cool," Clementine corrected her, not wanting her friend to feel down about anything she did. She had a right to be distant from the new girl. Clementine wasn't anyone different, she was just another girl, in the school. A new girl, sure but nothing special. Clementine wasn't royalty or famous.

Although, for Violet, it wasn't entirely true. Clementine was something special. Something good and a nice addition to the group, she believed. When they got to the class, the only one there, was little Tenn. Briefly, they talked to him but mostly, they let him do his drawings until lesson started. As soon as the room filled up, it began and Tenn was focused on the lesson. Maths was somewhat boring but it was nice to see how smart Tenn actually was for his age. The hour passed by quickly and soon enough, it was lunchtime. Something, she was dreading of coming as quickly as it had.

* * *

Lunchtime came quickly, instead of getting food, like she should have doing, so the others wouldn't need to be feeding her, as to not let her starve. She put her own needs to one side and decided to call Lee before it was too late. By this time, they were more or less waiting for Clementine to call them by now. When Clementine got to the phone, she dialled the number she could put in with her eyes closed, if she could.

As the phone rang, Clementine got anxious, wondering who would pick up today and prayed it wouldn't be Vivian, as it would be a token gone to waste. Instead, the moment it picked up, her breath was caught in her throat, waiting to hear who would answer. _"Hello?"_ a deep voice answered. Lee.

"Hey Lee," Clementine awkwardly sighed out her greeting, knowing well enough he would instantly realise it was her. She had been waiting for him to say something, anything but his reactions were too slow to respond to her instantly like she had hoped.

_"Hey sweet pea," _there was that nickname that brought her back, back to being the happy girl she once was. A smile was on her face, she sat herself on the bench and hoped the line wouldn't get cut from stretching the cord too far.

"You sound exhausted," Clementine could tell when Lee was tired. There was this sigh that he did that told her he had a long day. She had heard it when he called her by her nickname.

A laugh was breathed into her ear. _"That's because I am," _Lee admitted. To which, Clementine vocally asked why he was so tired. _"It's AJ. He's just not been the same since you left," _Lee tried explaining what it was that was getting him to feel this drained.

"Why?" Clementine felt concern for her little goofball, especially when he was being mentioned by Lee in such an exasperated way. "What makes you say that?" she never doubted Lee, but Clementine wanted to know the reason why her brother was acting differently all of a sudden.

_"I had to come home early because of him," _Lee began to tell her. _"He bit someone in class. Made the kid draw blood too, from the bite,"_ this news was so unlike him to her. AJ was a little fighter sometimes but he never caused someone harm like that. With or without reason. _"Every day, he argues with Vivian too. It's just getting to be a handful, Clem. And I have no idea what I'm doing anymore," _Lee sounded like he was grasping for something, anything, to give him the strength he needed.

Contorting her face in sadness, Clementine was upset to hear that AJ was causing more problems than she could solve from the miles away from home, that she was. "That sounds unlike him..." Clementine mused her thoughts through the phone, hearing Lee hum in agreement with her. "Maybe I can talk to him?" she thought maybe she could convince him to change, to be good and to do it for Lee. She would hope she could get through to him, somehow.

_"I'm sorry sweet pea but...I can't do that,"_ Lee apologised instantly, making her heart sink. _"I had to ground him. He's in his room, thinking over what he did wrong and how he is going to atone for it," _Lee explained. The sad memory of her teaching little AJ what atonement was, it hurt to think he had to figure things out for himself, without her being there. She should be there. She wanted to be there with them.

Even if her heart sank, she could understand why Lee did what he punished her brother while also punishing her. "No, it's fine. I get it," Clementine reassured him that everything was going to be okay. She had to hope it would be.

Lee was silent for a few moments, enough to make Clementine feel anxious for what he was going to say and do next. _"Sometimes, I can't imagine how I can keep doing this. I have no idea what I'm doing and...you made raising you seem so easy. AJ, he's a challenge now that you're not here. You were a great kid, one that made everything I did feel natural and right to do in how I raised you. And then..."_ he had to stop himself.

Fearing what he was thinking, Clementine knew he was still convinced she had become a bad apple over the years. No longer was she the sweet, innocent little girl he met all those years ago. She was a teen and she was a 'troubled' one. "I know..." Clementine couldn't argue. She wouldn't. He fell right into Vivian's traps and no matter how much she argued, there was no way of setting Lee free of her, of her spell.

_"How are you, sweet pea? Are you making any new friends?" _he asked after clearing his throat briefly, trying to move past the awkward situation they planted themselves in. _"How are your classes?"_

A small smile formed on Clementine's lips as she thought to the people she met and the classes she was taking. "History, is decent...if I didn't know half the stuff they were teaching already," Clementine laughed, which made Lee chuckle along with her. "Classes are good. I've met some interesting people in them," her thoughts went to Aasim, Omar, Ruby and Mitch. "The friends I have so far, are my room mates, Violet and Brody. Violet is finally starting to warm up to me. Marlon, he's not the greatest guide but he's got a good heart. Sophie seems to like me, she's in my art class. Her brother Tenn, he's the kind of boy I can see AJ getting along with. Minnie, I can't tell if she likes me yet, we haven't really spoken much. And then, there's Louis. He's...fun, sweet, funny, cute and he's always there for me...he looks after me. A lot," Clementine was smiling towards the end.

Lee could instantly feel something was lurking in the way she spoke of the last person on her list. _"He sounds like a good friend..."_ Lee knew it was too soon for two kids to get together, but he sensed that Clementine might have liked him a little more than a regular friend would. _"Do you have a crush on him?" _Lee asked outright, curious to find out more from the girl he loved like a daughter.

Clementine laughed nervously and blushed. "No!" she was quick to respond in a defensive way but her cheeks were burning brighter than she anticipated. "I don't know..." Clementine felt defeated. She never really could lie to Lee, but she did find it hard to tell him the truth sometimes. Never had they discussed boys this way, especially one that she genuinely liked as more than a friend.

A chuckle could be heard on the other side of the line. It was genuine and it actually touched Clementine's heart to hear it. Holding onto the phone with both hands as she listened. _"It's okay to have a crush on a boy. You're bound to feel something for someone one day. Don't deny yourself of young love. You'll regret it later if you deny yourself that," _Lee was trying to encourage her to finally be able to let herself get taken care of by someone else, someone other than him. He also hoped for her to experience everything good that could come from the world, if she accepted it. Like love, young love. He knew how Gabe was with Clementine when they were together but Lee knew he wasn't the one for her. She just didn't feel the same way towards him, not entirely. He raised Clementine to be smart enough to wait. Not for something perfect, but for something good. Something, that made her feel like it was right.

With a roll of her eyes, Clementine shook her head and felt a smile splay itself across her features. "Sure thing, Lee," Clementine tried to move on from this conversation as quickly as she possibly could. What she didn't notice, was Louis had been stood behind her for a while now. Not long, but long enough to know that she had been talking about him with Lee. The thought made him feel proud. Had he not had his hands on the food he brought for her, he would of had them on his coat, no doubt. The smile on his face was huge, which made Clementine jump when she saw he was waiting on her to finish her call. "I got to go, Lee," she tried to rush the conversation to an end, out of fear of how much Louis had overheard.

"Thought I would bring you some lunch," Louis offered her the sandwich and an apple.

_"Is he there?" _Lee was curious, hearing a boy talking to his little girl, he sensed it was the same one she had spoken of only moments ago.

"You have no idea," Clementine rolled her eyes at Lee's question. Of course he would ask that, Clementine thought. "I love you too, Lee," this was Clementine hinting that _yes, he was there. _And also hinting she was putting the phone down now.

_"I love you too, sweet pea. Be smart, okay?" _he warned her. As soon as they hung up with a few soft goodbyes, Clementine looked to Louis and felt her heart hammering in her chest.

"How long have you been waiting there?" Clementine was nervous to think maybe he heard far too much of the conversation, for her to feel remotely comfortable right now.

A shrug of his shoulders was enough to suppress Clementine's worries slightly. "Enough," he wasn't going to tell her he knew she had been talking about them, about him specifically. He didn't know all the conversation and only hearing one side of the conversation. Hers. "Here," he offered the food to her and she smiled.

Although, her smile hadn't lasted very long, as it felt too forced for it to be genuine enough to him. "Thanks," Clementine had appreciated the gesture. "But you guys don't have to keep doing this. Taking care of me and stuff," Clementine tried to convince him that she was capable of fending for herself. Sitting down on the same bench she'd occupied briefly, until she heard of AJ's problems, to which she had jolted out of her seat and stood by the phone whilst they spoke. Louis sat beside her and tried his best not to awkwardly watch her eat.

"I would say we could do that," Louis hinted that there was a but coming. "But, we care about you too much to let you starve. We don't know all your secrets yet. It would be a shame for you to die of hunger before we could find out who Clementine Everett really is," Louis teased.

Faint was Clementine's laugh, as she tried not to with traces of food still in her mouth. "You are such a weirdo, sometimes," Clementine smiled, this time, it was natural and it felt good to smile at something so dumb.

Whenever he could make her laugh, or smile, he felt proud of himself. "Maybe...but you haven't told me to go away yet," he pointed out, proud of himself as he leaned against the table and gazed at her with a smouldering look in his eye, even if it was smouldering, it was playful. "I would say, that's a win for team Louis."

Shaking her head, Clementine's eyes smiled at him, as she ate peacefully. His company was something that did bring her joy in the worst of times. When thoughts of what Lee said lingered in her mind, she then remembered what else they discussed. AJ. Her smile faltered and Louis wasn't going to let her expression stay that way for too long. "What's wrong?" he asked her, showing genuine concern for her.

He already caught her red handed, talking to Lee, who else was better for her to lean on, other than Louis? Even if he was her shadow, he was the only true friend she had there. Wherever she looked, he was there and he always was by her side. "AJ. He's been in some trouble at school," Clementine was brief about what troubled her. "I didn't get the chance to talk to him," she lowered her gaze and that was when Louis did something unexpected.

He leaned in a little closer, his eyes searching for hers and when they found one another, she couldn't force herself to look away. "Hey," he called out to get her full attention. "I'm sure it can get itself sorted out. He sounds like a smart kid," he assured her to not worry over it too much. "He's gotta be, having a sister like you, right?" there he was, with the compliments again.

The small smirk that rest on his face, made Clementine feel like her heart melted. What a strange sensation it was to her. "Yeah. Thank you, Louis. I mean it," she was always appreciative of him. It was like he knew exactly what to say to make things feel a little brighter.

"No problem," he brushed off all need of her thanking him. For him, it was a pleasure to be of service when it came to her.

* * *

As soon as she finished her lunch, he lead her to her next class, which was at the admin building. Music. And from what Louis was telling her, she was joining him and Minnie in that class. Clementine remembered what Violet had said about Minnie. That Minnie had the voice of a bluesy angel, by how Violet described it. When Clementine entered the room, she felt completely out of place and felt more so out of place when she saw Minnie approach her seat next to Louis. This time, he was sandwiched between two girls.

"Clem, I didn't know you were going to be joining our music class," Minnie greeted her, a little shocked to see the new girl was in the same lesson as them. The way Minnie looked at her and spoke to her, made her believe that maybe, she wasn't the biggest fan of Clementine.

Louis was the only one that seemed to be keeping the peace between them. "I think it's cool," the boy who was far too interested in the new girl. Louis had proven it when he took her side. Especially when it came to what people thought of her, in his presence.

Minnie ignored her friend for only a moment, as she redirected her attention back to the girl who was now joining them in the lesson she possibly believed would be theirs for the rest of their stay there. Something told Clementine, that no matter who came in, be it Clementine or not, Minnie wasn't going to be thrilled at any prospect of Louis becoming friends with the new person. "What are you good at, Clem?" the red head questioned the new girl's musical talents in a taunting tone.

This was where Clementine felt put on the spot. "I'm not really good at anything. Don't really sing much and I've never played an instrument before," which was funny to Clementine, considering the amount of times she messed around with her grandmother's tuba, but never had the skills her grandmother had with it. "Unless you count a Tuba...and even that, wasn't really good," she rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed by the memory.

The boy who enjoyed music more than life itself blinked a few times. The more he learned about Clementine, the more he was fascinated by her. "That...is a story you have to tell me about one day," Louis wanted to know more, excited to have such an interesting woman come into his life like Clementine had.

Rolling her eyes, it was as though Minnie couldn't bare to watch the two interact with one another. Yet inside, she would of found it sweet. Had Clementine not been getting so close to her girlfriend the way she was, she might of given Clementine a better chance to redeem herself. It wasn't Clementine's fault that Violet and herself were becoming good friends as time went on. End of the day, Clementine wasn't interested in Violet or anyone like that, or so she forced herself to believe. "I'll just work on the drums and guitar section for now then," Minnie was leaving the other two to do their part.

The project, was that they needed to make a song while working in a group, having a mixture of two instruments or more. Lyrics and vocals was another thing that could count as an instrument. Or at least, it was what Clementine hoped for. "I'll get to working on the lyrics then, if that's all right with you guys?" Clementine hoped that no one would protest.

Minnie said nothing but thought it was better than having the girl doing nothing. "Sure," she was brief and Louis had already been making his way over to the piano.

The notes he played were soft, delicate and had left Clementine feeling the music to write the lyrics that came to mind to match the melody. Her biggest inspiration was the emotion she felt, as it was always her greatest strength and greatest weakness too. As her pen danced upon the paper, she could imagine how the words sounded and with the echo of the drums, it felt more powerful as she wrote the lyrics down that came to play from her mind and onto the paper. They had worked on the pieces throughout the lesson and gradually, it was time to wrap up the lesson and Clementine felt nervous to sing anything. Let alone, her own lyrics she had just made out of inspiration and passion.

When AJ was a baby, she would hum him to sleep or to calm him down without needing a pacifier to settle him. As he was growing up, Lee caught her singing him to sleep and cuddling him. Some nights, she would fall asleep in the same bed as him after comforting him, soothing him until he was fast asleep. Exhausted, Clementine acted more like a mother to AJ than she was his sister. It had been far too long since the brunette had sang a note in her life and she feared it would be terrible.

"This sound like it could be a masterpiece," Louis examined the lyrics she had written down on paper.

Stepping closer, Minnie examined the sheet and saw the words on the paper, reading it to herself. She thoroughly was examining it and the small glare at the sheet had softened. "Not bad, newbie," Minnie gave Clementine the appraisal she deserved, where it needed to be. As soon as the lesson was over, Louis had asked where Clementine was going next, hopeful to spend another few moments with her as he took her to her next class. Except, the last lesson she had, was one she already knew the way to.

* * *

The final lesson of the day, was the anticipated art lesson with Tenn and Sophie. Since the tutor entered, they were permitted to continue with their projects, keeping the volume in the classroom to the most minimum possible. The more Clementine sketched and coloured in the picture she had made the other day, she was feeling the scenes come to life. Each part of her drawing collage was revealing a piece of her life. Broken, divided and all over the place.

It had felt like a perfect representation of her in that very moment. A representation of her whole life. Nothing was ever simple for her.

"How's your work coming along?" Sophie asked Clementine, curious to see just what she had been working on so fixedly. Clementine had been fully focused on the art work she was doing. She needed a good base, before she would attempt to do the same thing but to paint it on a canvas later.

Examining her own work, Clementine tilted her head, seeing the scene, so colourful and bright, only to collide and fade with the darker moments in her life. Everything pained her to see, as all of it felt like it was too far for her to grasp onto. Times, that were difficult but felt more at home than what the new situation she had dived head first into felt to her. Her only motivation, was the prospect of going back home, being there for AJ and enjoying the time she had left with Lee.

"It's coming along fine, I think," Clementine shrugged her shoulders, not sure if it was good enough but hoped it was decent to start with.

Shifting to get a good look at the picture, Sophie was examining each stage in her collage and was enjoying the puzzles and mystery that came with it all. "What's with the hat?" Sophie inquired when she noticed the image of her hat that she was currently wearing, had made an appearance in the collage Clementine was creating on its lonesome. No one was wearing the hat, it just appeared in the collage with no context to it.

A faint smile was on Clementine's face at the mention of why the hat had made an appearance in her art work. "My dad gave it to me," she explained, remembering how her father would give her the hat, to never feel like she was without her parents whenever they'd leave her behind for their trip to Savannah.

"You mean, Lee?" Sophie was puzzled as to which father she was speaking of.

Her smile dropped. "No. The one before him," Clementine's tone was saddened at the confusion her response had given the girl prior to the answer she'd just given.

Sophie's expression softened with sadness. She didn't mean to hurt her or bring back bad memories. "I think your hat makes you look cool," Tenn voiced his thoughts while he continued doodling, colouring in and working on his own piece. The boy had some natural talent.

He had also made the brunette smile at him. "Is that so?" she felt pleased someone at least liked seeing her wearing her cap. Many in the past thought she was stupid for wearing it, but Lee encouraged her to do what made her happy and only ever that. To ignore everyone who tried to make her feel any differently about what made her happy.

"What happened to him?" Sophie's small voice made Clementine rotate her head towards where the sound came from. "Your parents, I mean," she corrected herself when she noticed Clementine's eyebrows raise at the question. As intrusive as it was, she couldn't blame the girl for wanting to get to know more about the mysterious new girl.

Pointing to another part of her collage, Clementine tapped on the image of an overturned car. "Car crash," she summarised bluntly. Her arms sank under the desk, her hands went to clasp one another as the sadness slowly crept up on her. "It was when they were going to Savannah, on vacation. They always used to leave me behind with a babysitter. They used to always come back too. Until one day...they didn't," Clementine shrugged sadly, unable to look Sophie in the eyes as she told her part of her story. A part, that no one had heard yet.

"I'm so sorry," Sophie sympathised with Clementine on what she had just revealed to her.

Taking in a deep, long breath, she let it go in a long exhale through her nose. "It's fine. It was a long time ago," Clementine reassured her that those wounds, were mostly just faint scars now.

Feeling guilty for bringing it up, Sophie glanced at Tenn before she looked back at Clementine and Sophie had felt the need to speak. "If it makes you feel any better, we too, are orphans," Sophie expressed that she knew what it was like to lose the ones they loved. "Our parents, they were good people but...our dad, he was a chain smoker, he used to sometimes smoke before bed. He forgot to stub out his cigarette one night, not to mention but...he was completely drunk that night, too. Burned down the whole house. All because he fell asleep with a cigarette between his fingers that he forgot to stub out. By the time we realised the house was up in flames, they were already dead. Minnie and I did what we could to save our lives. We saved Tenn. But our parents...it was too late for them," Sophie was giving Clementine a bit of their backstory, at least, part of what happened before they got sent there.

"But that's not how I got this scar," Tenn gestured to the burn scar he had on the side of his head with a pencil pointing at it. "That's a different story..."

Clementine sympathised with their story. Glancing to the two of them, she tried to come up with something, anything, that would make them feel better. They had gone through enough trauma, and Clementine could imagine that there was more to their story than she could have possibly imagined. "Guess this world has a funny way of making the good people, get the worst possible outcomes," Clementine expressed that she understood that in ways, they were both the same and she appreciated the gesture of exchanging stories.

"Yeah...it does," Sophie laughed sadly and continued with their work silently.

* * *

Once Art was over and done with, Clementine had taken her belongings and walked with Sophie and Tenn to the cafeteria. She picked out what she wanted to eat, the easiest things that she could take back to her dorm with her. Clementine tried to leave without any issues rising about her disappearing, but Louis had been the one to call Clementine over and fearing being rude to the people she owed her gratitude to, she went over to the table.

"Aren't you joining us, Clem?" Marlon asked, wondering why the brunette was in such a rush to escape the cafeteria.

Bravely, Louis had left a spot open beside him, for Clementine to take and gestured towards it to her. "Sorry, I can't. I've got some reading I need to catch up on and make notes on," Clementine had to apologise for her absence at the table today.

Violet had heard the conversation and nodded. She wasn't going to protest against Clementine's wishes or determination. "The English Lit homework. Makes sense," Violet understood what task she was putting herself through to complete. That what she was saying, wasn't made up.

"Minnie and I are going to practice that song later in the admin building. I was hoping you'd be there. We both were," Louis corrected himself, not wanting to sound so desperate to spend all the time he could with her.

Considering her options, Clementine knew if she missed out on working on that project too, she was going to more than likely, regret it later. After much contemplation, she couldn't abandon the prospect of working with them and doing a good job in that class. They were her team in the end and she needed to play her part, even if it seemed far too small for her to be considered essential to their work. "I'll be there. I just have to do some of the homework first," she had subtly promised she would be there to join their practice.

"See you there," Louis smiled to her, overjoyed internally that she was willing to be there with them later. This meant he would get to see her again, which was great news to him.

When Clementine left, the others were discussing between them their thoughts on her. Most were positive. From the likes of Violet, Tenn, Sophie and Louis, they all seemed to like her. Brody said she wasn't bad, that she'd like to get to know her better. Marlon felt like she was a good member to include in their group, but he felt guilty for slacking in his job to guide her around the school like he was supposed to. Minnie didn't like her, for what she'd said about Violet the other night, during the game the four of them had played. Violet scolded Minnie, stating it was only a game and Minnie argued that she wasn't happy with Violet for asking the dumb question in the first place. Louis was defending both Violet and Clem, that it was only a game.

Minnie argued that of course Louis would stand up for Clementine, as he was chasing the girl around like a lost puppy. Revealing that Minnie could see what Louis thought about the new girl, that everyone could see that he liked her more than he should. Louis didn't care, which was beside the point as he still defended Clementine and rightly so, saying she was new, their game might have been dumb but at the end of the day, what was said or done, was nothing. It was a game and it wasn't like Clementine had acted upon her choices. Marlon was still breathing. Louis was still single. And Violet wasn't kissed by Clementine. So the arguments Minnie was making, was pointless.

After an argument like that, he had to leave abruptly. Arguing with anyone, it was unlike him and the fact he defended Clementine so blindly, it had him a little unhinged. It wasn't in him to be like that, not with his friends and not over a girl he hardly knew, but couldn't help but like. He disappeared to the admin building and accompanied himself with the soft music that escaped between his fingers dancing along ivory keys. The sounds the piano made, it soothed him, made him relax after the tense moment he'd been in not moments ago. Louis, despite his loud and vibrant personality, he was very thoughtful, a very deep thinker and hardly anyone saw that.

While all that happened in the cafeteria, Clementine was sat up in her bed, eating her dinner while reading through the passages and making notes for English Literature. Everything was going well and she was making a strong start. Checking the time, she thought she might as well go to the admin building to be with Louis and Minnie, as she had promised them.

As Clementine arrived, she had leaned into the door that had opened, gazing into the room. Following the music, it sounded sad, thoughtful and like he was putting everything into the music he was making. Louis, he had looked so focused, so calmed by his own music. The brunette couldn't help but smile when she gazed upon him. "Sorry if I was late," Clementine apologised as she carefully approached him.

Shifting over, he created some space for her to sit down with him. "No need to apologise," he smiled to her, not fearing that she was late or anything of the sorts. He was actually glad she showed up in the end. "You're actually early," he hinted as his fingers fiddled along the keys with ease. He made it look like second nature.

Taking a seat beside him, Clementine had her notes but she already knew the lyrics off by heart. It was something she had written from the heart, so it wasn't necessary to be reminded of on a piece of paper. "Did you want to practice now? While we have some time to ourselves?" he wondered if she would be up for the chance to practice, while it was just the two of them.

Fear wasn't going to take over, but it was still making her heart pound against her rib cage. "Maybe..." she wasn't sure if she was ready to let him hear her sing. It had been too long. She could easily be rusty or completely hopeless when it came to her vocal work. "Why not?" she shrugged and knew that a maybe, wasn't good enough for Louis.

"That's the spirit," he was pleased that no matter the fear, she was keeping positive and especially while she was with him.

As soon as the music began, the soft notes of the keys began to echo through the quiet room. No one was around. It was safe. It was just them. An odd sensation hit the bottom of her stomach but she ignored it. It was a sign of nerves. Of fear. And she wasn't going to let it win. Closing her eyes, she waited for her cue and as soon as she had the courage, her lips parted and the lyrics left her with a softness in her voice.

_"Oh so, your wounds they show. I know you have never felt so alone. But hold on, head up, be strong. Oh, hold on, hold on until you hear them come...here they come, oh,"_ Clementine's voice was so soft, so real, Louis was playing along and letting her voice do all the enchanting. He was pleasantly surprised that the more he learned about the girl beside him, the more he felt his feelings grow for her. The more he was fascinated by her. _"Take an angel by the wings. Beg her now for anything. Beg her now for one more day. Take an angel by the wings. Time to tell her everything. Ask her for the strength to stay..." _

As a string of 'Ooh's left Clementine, the gentle notes of the piano complimented her voice tenderly. He was shocked by how emotional it was, how powerful the song was on its own. For once, he believed the song could be better without him playing in the background. Which was a first for him. It was something he believed could never be accomplished and there she was, proving him wrong. Again. _"You can, you can do anything, anything. You can do anything,"_ Clementine gave her all in the softest way he could ever imagine. As the words that just left her, continued on for a short while, she could feel the power, the passion in her own voice.

When her eyes were shut, she could see her inspiration, the thing that kept her going. The one person she would lay down her life for. The one person she had stopped the fighting for, to help him get a better chance than she did against the evils of the world. All she could see, was him. AJ, her little goofball. _"Look up, call to the sky. Oh, look up and don't ask why, oh. Just take an angel by the wings. Beg her now for anything. Beg her now for one more day. Take an angel by the wings. Time to tell her everything. Ask her for the strength to stay..."_ as she sung, she was singing for him, for AJ.

It was at that point, Louis too, had realised just what she had been feeling, what she was thinking. Or at the very least, who she imagined during her song. Her brother, truly was her world. As the song continued, from the soft 'Ooh's that followed, to the passionate motivational chorus, Clementine was giving it her all with the most delicate voice Louis thought he'd heard. With how he felt towards Clementine, hearing her sing, it was like an angel had been sent to sit beside him in that moment. The heavens were opening up and letting him get a glimpse of it when she sang. The piano, her voice, the harmony it had, was more powerful than anything he had performed alone. Or with Minnie, now that he thought about it. Clementine had talent, passion, a drive and he was thankful she was sharing that with him tonight.

As soon as it was all over, Louis's fingers danced over the remaining notes and echoed out the ending softly. "Who were you thinking about while you sang that?" he wondered aloud, his hands falling to his lap, already guessing her answer but wished to know just what gave her such vigour to her singing.

"AJ. I was thinking about AJ," Clementine's eyes fell on the piano in front of her as Louis too felt her pain, felt her sadness. Mimicking where her gaze fell, how her eyebrows furrowed, he too was upset. He could sympathise with her, truly he could, inside his soul when he was with her. When they were having these, vulnerable moments together, he could sympathise deeply with her.

Stomaching the moment they had just shared, Louis wasn't shocked to find out his suspicions were in fact, true. "I figured," he wished there was more he could do, to help her and stop her from feeling like she was suffering without him. There was nothing he could do, other than to be there for her like he was now.

"Who's AJ?" a voice had startled them. Forcing both Clementine and Louis to glance in the direction of where the voice came from.

It was Minerva, who was by the door, listening to them. She had heard Clementine's voice from across the hall and secretly, Minnie thought it was nice. Sweet, almost. Except, the memory of Violet reminded her of the anguish she felt for her. Quickly, her expression hardened slightly at the memory. Except, seeing how vulernable Clementine appeared now, remembering what Louis had said, she couldn't hate Clementine. Not in that moment, at the very least. Minnie really didn't have a right to be mad over something so stupid, as what she had said in a stupid game that she was forced to answer.

Louis had been right, about everything. It was weird for Minnie to admit that to herself mentally. "He's her brother," Louis answered Minnie when he realised that Clementine wasn't going to answer her.

Turning to look away from either of them, Clementine had shut her eyes tightly at the thought of her brother. What he did and why he did it. He was alone. She wanted to be there. She should have been there. Instead, he was this way, because of her. Because she wasn't there. She was the one to blame. It pained her to admit it but mentally, she knew in her heart that all of it was true. She was the one to blame for AJ's angry turn out.

"Sorry for being late," Minnie apologised as she walked in, uncrossing her arms and trying to be more approachable to the new girl. "We can start it from the beginning, now that I'm here and ready for practice," she suggested softly, like she was trying to make up for it all.

Minnie wanted to start things fresh. But Clementine's energy, her desire to stay, it dropped the second the song was over. "Don't take it personally but...I think I'm going to bed," Clementine savoured the thought of staying on her tongue, in her mind and it didn't sit right with her. She couldn't think of singing it again, not after the image of her little goofball came to her mind so vividly.

Not taking offence to it, Minnie felt guilt for whatever she'd done to the girl before. "Goodnight, Clem," Minnie had no reason to try and convince her to stay.

"Goodnight, Clementine," Louis too felt hurt. He hated seeing her sad but if she needed space, time, he would have to give it to her. He had to.

"Goodnight," Clementine replied before she exited the room and shut the door behind herself.

* * *

Making it back to her dorm room, Clementine wasn't surprised to find Brody was already fast asleep. Or that Violet was slipping into bed, ready to sleep too. When Clementine entered, she didn't care to talk. She began getting undressed and slid into something comfortable for bed. Violet watched her, trying not to be creepy. But rather, trying to show her own concern for how Clementine became so distant, compared to the usually talkative girl she usually was.

"Hey," Violet was soft to speak to her, as to not wake Brody above her. "Why are you back so early? Minnie just left to go join you two," Violet was speaking but Clementine only listened.

Knowing that to be giving Violet the silent treatment, wouldn't be a good idea in the slightest. Not when they were already becoming good friends. Clementine sighed. "I just...needed some space," she tried explaining but it was too vague. Especially to let Violet know just what was going on with her. A soft why had been overheard by the girl Clementine was sharing her room with. "The song...it made me think of AJ," Clementine revealed to her.

Sooner or later, Minnie or Louis would of told Violet what happened during their practice. Although, she thought hearing it from her, would make their relationship shift in the right direction. If Clementine was going to make friends, having one of her room mates as one, didn't sound like the worst idea ever. "Oh..." Violet mumbled, understanding how that could of changed Clementine's mood as quickly as it had.

Slipping into bed, Clementine's head hit the pillow and she wriggled around, trying to get comfortable. "I don't...really want to talk about it right now, okay?" Clementine was trying to be polite about the situation she was in.

"I get that," Violet could understand that if she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready. When she was, she would talk. "Goodnight, Clementine," Violet said their usual goodnight's before they would attempt to drift off into a deep sleep.

Staring at the top bunk, Clementine tried to relax and forget the emotions that took over her earlier. Slowly, she was letting them go. "Goodnight," she said after a quiet little yawn. As soon as she could, her eyes shut and it was time for her to be smothered into the darkness...

~End Of The Chapter~

* * *

_A/N: I hope you are liking this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I have lots planned for this story and some pieces are heavily inspired by the game. So watch out. As for reviews, they would be nice. Any kind of feedback is good, as it gives me an idea of what you want from this. Along with what you're liking or not from this story. Another thing, I know that Angel By The Wings by Sia was included in this chapter. It just fit perfectly and I could imagine them playing the song together in class and how they had in this scene. I've already written up to chapter 5. I have 9 planned so far but there are more chapters coming, more plans. All of it will be coming out soon. So please, hold on. I'm going to be travelling later this week, so I won't be able to fire up those pre-made chapters until I get to where I'm going, which will roughly be next week. Either way, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_Much love, _

_HeroJustInTime90!_


	4. Chapter 4: Happier

**The Wild Youth**

Chapter 4: Happier

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Saturday. It was Saturday and Clementine could finally relax. Waking up, slowly, Clementine blinked back into reanimation. Glancing around, she noticed she wasn't the first one awake this time. Brody and Violet's bunks were empty. Slipping out from under the covers, Clementine got herself freshened up and slid into something more comfortable for the weekend. Her signature cap atop her head, she left her dorm and wondered what she was going to find today.

As far as she knew, they had no lessons during the weekends. So waking up, she saw there were many students around, less than usual, but enough to remind her that it was the weekend. Some students left to spend the weekend with their parents, family members or friends outside of school, ones they knew from before. Most planned on stayed but were out all day, enjoying their time in the forest, by the river or further out of school campus for a short while. Before she could go to the courtyard, she thought it best to call Lee early in the morning on a weekend and decided to go to the office first. Getting her token, she slipped it into her pocket and left in search of the others. Feeling the sunshine radiate her skin, she smiled and shut her eyes, squinting at the sun's blinding light.

When Clementine's eyes opened, her hand shielding the light, she saw the others were all sat on the picnic benches and that was when she made her way over to them. Greeting them, they told her to grab a seat and have a bite to eat with them. Clementine told them she'd be there shortly, she just wanted to make a call to Lee first. Approaching the phone, when Clementine slid in the token and dialled the number, she waited. It felt like she had been waiting forever, until she finally heard his voice.

_"Hello?" _it was Lee, which made Clementine feel a little relieved to have got him at a good time.

"Hey. Lee," Clementine sighed down the phone, a small smile curled around the corners of her brims.

_"Hey there, sweet pea. How are you feeling?" _he was always the first one to ask how she was in this conversation. Didn't matter what time, or where she was, he was always one to think of her and her health first.

She actually felt good for once. She didn't have a nightmare last night and she wasn't feeling drained from the sleep she'd had, or lack of, which in the end hadn't been a lot but it was enough to keep her going for the rest of the day. Somehow, she felt refreshed. "I'm actually feeling kind of good. What about you?" she then thought to her brother and how he must of kept Lee up at night with the worry of how his teachings, his techniques of raising him were failing with the little guy. Almost the same way it had failed with her, he more than likely would of lead himself to believe due to Vivian's infestation of lies.

_"I actually slept pretty good, so I'm feeling pretty good too,"_ for the first time in a long while, Lee sounded pretty relaxed for once._ "How did the talk with that boy go?" _Lee had asked out of nowhere, not giving Clementine the chance to respond. Remembering that she had to hang up on him yesterday because Louis was there. Blushing, Clementine looked to the ground with embarrassment.

Rolling her eyes, she knew this topic would pop up somewhere and especially at some point today during her call with him. "His name is Louis," she corrected her father figure, which made Lee chuckle. "And it went well. He's very patient with me. He looks after me, makes sure I eat food regularly and makes it his duty to be sure I won't ever get lost here," Clementine looked over her shoulder and felt relieved to see no one was listening in, especially not a tall, freckled boy, called Louis.

The chuckle that left Lee, made Clementine smile from ear to ear to his reaction. _"He sounds like a good guy. And for him to have patience with you, it sounds like it's exactly what you need right now," _Lee was always the warm cuddly bear when it came to conversations like these. He always knew just what to say to make Clementine feel more at peace. Clementine wasn't at all surprised by how he always knew exactly what to say to her, to make her feel better about absolutely anything.

"How's AJ?" Clementine asked her guardian, wondering if her brother had been a hassle to him or not since they last spoke. She also didn't want to discuss Louis further with him, as she changed the subject.

Not wasting a second, Lee spoke bluntly when it came to the topic of her brother. _"He's fine," _he lied. Clementine didn't know it but there was something Lee was keeping from her and she sensed it. Briefly, she could tell he was keeping something from her but another thing made her believe that maybe, he just didn't want to upset her further if he told her the truth. _"I'm guessing that your surprise will be there soon," _Lee stated to her, completely out of the blue, which made Clementine blink away what she thought she heard. As though, if she blinked frequently enough, she would hear him more clearly.

"Surprise?" Clementine repeated the word he used, repeating it like as though it would make things clearer to her. "What surprise?" Clementine wondered what he had meant by such a thing. Her? A surprise? What kind of surprise could she be receiving? And most importantly, why was it a surprise?

His deep laugh, that was all it was on the other line. Only for a few seconds, his voice was only consisting of chuckles. _"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?" _Lee was being vague about it but he did have a point. If Clementine wasn't so naturally calm, she would of been panicking. _"I better let you go, I got to go pick up Vivian from the airport. You want me to pass on a message to her?" _Lee asked but Clementine felt hardened by the mention of the woman who ruined everything for everyone.

"No," Clementine answered bluntly and firmly, knowing that saying anything to Lee to tell Vivian, would only get her into more trouble. "I'll call you again tomorrow. Hopefully, I can talk to AJ then?" Clementine wondered how long Lee was going to have her baby brother punished without talking to her.

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other line. _"Oh, I'm sure you will," _Lee said in a tone that made her feel like he knew something that she didn't. What it was exactly, left her feeling puzzled.

Exchanging their farewells, Clementine made her way back over to the others and began having some breakfast with them. They had taken a tray of many things, using the table like it was a buffet for them, with everything laid out across the table for them. Clementine picked out an apple and noisily ate it, sitting beside Louis as he did the same and smiled at her. Apples, weren't really his thing but for Clementine, he would try and make it his thing, to make them look like they had more in common.

"How did your talk with Lee go?" Violet asked, gesturing to Clementine as she spoke from her side, facing her.

Swallowing the chunk of the apple she was chewing, Clementine wiped at the residue juice that had been pouring down her lip from the bite she'd taken. "It was fine. Lee said he had a surprise on the way for me. I'm not sure what it could be though..." Clementine told everyone listening truthfully, even if she had been talking directly to Violet. "He didn't give anything away, before anyone asks," Clementine shot to anyone who even thought about asking her.

"Wasn't planning to," Louis raised his hands, like he was surrendering before Clementine could fire the shot at him for attempting to probe her further for information she just didn't have.

* * *

Just as everyone was relaxing, after their buffet of a breakfast, Clementine was feeling anxious to know just what Lee had sent her. Was it more stuff? Maybe more pencils to colour with? Or maybe it was just something he thought she needed. With Lee being the thoughtful guy he was, she was sure he was still thinking of her. Truth was, he never stopped thinking about her and he hated that he shipped her off like she was nothing to him. But to Lee, Clementine needed to change. Her attitude back home, it wasn't the Clementine he knew and raised.

"Clem?" a voice she hadn't heard in a while turned her attention towards it, feeling a hand upon her shoulder, she looked over to who it was. It was Marlon. "There's a package waiting for you at the office," Marlon informed her. "Just thought I would let you know."

Finishing off her breakfast, Clementine got up and told the others she'd be back shortly. She was curious to find out just what the package was that Lee had sent her. Going to the front desk, a receptionist was there, but nothing else. Approaching the desk, Clementine rest her palms over the counter and went to speak.

"Hi, I'm here for a-" all of a sudden, a voice made Clementine's sentence cut in stunned surprise.

"Clem!" a small voice called to her. Hearing the voice, her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe her ears and when her eyes searched for the voice, she felt like she was in a dream. Getting to her knees, she saw the little guy run to her.

Leaping into her arms, Clementine held him tightly, tighter than anything she ever held before. His small body, it was so warm against hers and as her eyes shut, she hoped that the moment she'd open them, he'd still be there. "AJ..." she cried, happy he was okay and more importantly, there with her. When she pulled back and looked at him, tears were ruining her vision of his sweet little smile beaming at her. "It's really you."

"It's good to see you two together again," a more mature voice spoke. When Clementine's eyes rose to look to the voice, she would of never guessed he would be the one there to deliver her package.

Clementine's smile grew at the sight of her uncle. "Uncle Ben, what are you doing here?" she asked him, her hand and been reaching out for AJ, to just hold onto his sweet little face and hope he wouldn't disappear like a dream.

A chuckle erupted from the tall man, as he crossed his arms and shrugged a shoulder. "Isn't it obvious? Lee sent me. It was Lee's idea. Seeing AJ, how he was reacting without you, we both said that maybe, all he needed, was time with his sister," he began to explain just why they were both there. "He is staying with you for the night. It's been approved by the school and it's only going to be for the night. Tomorrow, I'll be back for him, bright and early."

Strict, serious and specific. Her uncle Ben was a man that was determined and headstrong. A man Clementine adored, nonetheless. "Thank you, both of you," Clementine was softened by the thought that she could keep her brother for a day, to be with him and hopefully, enjoy her time with him.

"We miss you, Clem. We all do," Ben was saddened to tell her this but he felt like she needed to hear it. "Just...be good. That way, you can come home soon," he encouraged her to be good, that way, she could return to her normal life with the family that loved her. "Grandma Jean sends her love and..." Clementine got to her feet and received something from her uncle, as it had been resting beside his appointed seat.

The moment his hand pulled out the box from a plastic bag, Clementine knew exactly what it was. Grasping at it, she gasped and smiled. "Cookies!" she was excited to see her grandmother still thought of her and her stomach. She thought to herself that she needed to call her, soon, to thank her for the cookies and to see how she was.

Ben chuckled when he saw his niece get excited when she saw her favourite cookies being handed to her. "She said you would be excited to see the cookies more than me," he teased her with a shake of his head. "You have your cookies, you have AJ for the day and here," he handed her the small suitcase Clementine could imagine had all of AJ's belongings. "I better go, Mike is waiting for me at a diner south of here."

Mike had been an old college friend Ben had, one that lived in West Virginia and who Clementine could imagine would be letting Ben stay with him the night. Glancing down at AJ, the brown eyed girl was content to see she was going to have the company of her brother for the day, into the night and the early morning. It might have seemed short but, she felt like both siblings needed it. The two exchanged their goodbyes, along with AJ saying goodbye to uncle Ben before they all hugged and went their separate ways. Looking at AJ, Clementine's smile just formed and his eyes would sparkle up at her, excited to be with his sister again.

"Come on," she gestured with her head for him to follow as they walked down the halls and to her dorm room. Today was going to be a special day. She could feel it.

* * *

The walk to her dorm room was brief, quick, as the two talked about the journey. AJ had told Clementine that he slept the whole way there. AJ and Ben had gone fairly late at night, that they took the first train they could to get there and when the sun began to rise, AJ was excited at the thought of being with her again. AJ had made small comments about the school, how it was strange and old looking. Pushing the suitcase under her bed, Clementine lead AJ to the others, the box of cookies under her arm. AJ asked if they were going to share grandma Jean's cookies and Clementine said it would be a nice idea. They couldn't let grandma Jean's famous cookies be unknown to the world. Or at the very least, the little world Clementine was becoming a part of in the school. When she got outside, she had found the others were all still sat on the benches. Except, more faces had appeared from their dormitories and into the light of day.

"Hey, Clem. Who's this sweet little fella?" Brody asked, her face lighting up at the sight of the little guy beside Clementine.

Everyone had turned to look at AJ, smiling at the boy and some instantly recognised him from either talking to Clementine or by knowing what they needed to about her personal life. Like Louis, Violet, Sophie, Tenn and Marlon. They knew of AJ but as she looked upon the faces gathered around the table, she noticed that Marlon was missing.

Clementine placed a hand on AJ's shoulder. "This here, is AJ. He's my baby brother," she announced as the siblings looked to one another with happiness in their eyes, smiles on their faces and Clementine was pleased to be gazing upon his little face once more. "He's staying here for the night. The school approved it," she explained why AJ was here, in a sense.

"I'm not a baby, Clem," AJ argued.

She gently touched his nose, as though she was cleaning it of dirt. "No. But you'll always be goofball to me," she teased him with a warmness that AJ couldn't help but giggle childishly at, his grin wide and genuine.

Violet had examined the box Clementine had under her arm. "What's that?" she asked, wondering just what the girl could be hiding in there.

Glancing at the box, she remembered what it was and smiled. "Oh," Clementine shifted the box to rest atop the table and slowly placed her hands over the lid. "These, are my grandma Jean's famous cinnamon and almond cookies," she revealed the box of cookies, it held over two dozen inside and the others just looked at her shocked.

"They're Clem's favourite," AJ nodded, giving the others a small fact about his sister.

Louis was the first one to stand up and take one. "No way," he examined it, having heard about them, he was the one most intrigued about the treat. "This is awesome," Louis seemed excited to be holding the thing that Clementine missed most about her grandmother and her baking.

Louis didn't hesitate, he took a bite and hummed in delight. Clementine shook her head, a smile settling on her lips as she rolled her eyes at him and his eagerness to try Clementine's favourite treat. "Dig in," Clementine encouraged her friends to take one, too. Everyone took one, even AJ and herself had one. Dinking their cookies together, Clementine took her bite as both her and AJ hummed in delight.

Everyone else seemed to enjoy it, which was a nice sight for Clementine, to see they actually were giving the snack a try. Even if they hadn't really liked it, it was nice to see them trying it at the very least. "I think I'm in love," Louis groaned at the taste of the cookie, going in for the second cookie, Clementine teasingly hit the back of his hand to stop him.

"Take it easy," Clementine giggled. "Besides, my grandmother is a happily married woman," the brunette jested with the joker himself.

Still, she permitted him to his second helping as he devoured the first one and began the second one almost instantly. "Well, any woman that could bake me these cookies, would make me a very happy man, too. Hate to admit it but I'm a little envious of your grandfather," Louis teased back, making Clementine arch a brow and rest her hands on her hips.

Her head tilted slightly at the sound of that. "Is that so?" she questioned. A perfect arched brow rising in a curious fashion.

Just when Louis went to say something, Marlon was making his way over to the group. His hand went to AJ's shoulder and on instinct, the little guy elbowed the boy in his groin. Causing Marlon to double over in pain, clutching his gut and the other hand cupped his groin. Clementine gasped, the others jumped at the sight of the attack the boy landed on their friend and was shocked to see Marlon had been left speechless because of a little boy's defensive manoeuvre.

Instantly, AJ knew he had done wrong by causing Marlon, a friend of Clementine's, a winding kind of pain. "AJ!" Clementine scolded him, shocked by his behaviour as the little boy ran away and stared outside the gates. He was terrified, trying to calm his breathing and his little eyes were wide with fear. The poor boy had been through a lot so far and from what Clementine could tell, AJ was changing for the worst and she was going to do her best to bring him back to the boy she knew him as. The boy, she hoped he would stay as.

"I'm so sorry about that. It happens sometimes. He just...he doesn't really like when people come up behind him. He's got a thing about that. Are you going to be okay?" Clementine feared for what Marlon was going to think of her little brother. Apologising on his behalf, wasn't going to fix his and AJ's relationship, but she hoped it would be a start. Even if all her words had spilled out in fumbled sentences trying to piece themselves together, she tried to explain why her brother did such a thing to him subconsciously.

Nodding as he focused on his breathing, when the pain subsided, he groaned and straightened up. "A painful thing. He's a jumpy little guy..." he commented but then relaxed, he had remembered that AJ was still a kid, kids did tend to scare more easily than most people. "Look, he can't go around punching people in the...you know...and expect 'em to eat at the same table," Marlon didn't seem happy with the jab, but he was hopeful Clementine could talk some sense into the little guy.

"I'll talk to him," Clementine needed to help her brother and more so, help him learn that being defensive all the time, was hard and sometimes, unnecessary. It would eventually cause him to gain more enemies than friends. A life without friends, wasn't a great life after all. Which was something Clementine was beginning to realise herself, with those she was living with in the school.

* * *

Stepping closer to AJ, her approach was slow, careful and as soon as she was beside him, AJ glanced at her, fear was evident in those big brown eyes she had grown to love so much. Exchanging soft 'hey's, Clementine felt saddened that he got frightened but she needed to teach him that he needed to control his instinctive actions towards anything he thought could be a threat. At the very least, anything he thought would be a threat, as it wasn't always the case. Not here, not now and not with the group she called friends. "What are you looking at?" Clementine asked.

AJ hadn't looked at her, it was only briefly when she had made her way over to him but since then, he was gazing past the bars and into what lay ahead. Which to Clementine's view, was endless trees and bushes, dirt, roots growing out of the ground. "What's that bird doing?" AJ asked curiously.

Glancing over to the bird, Clementine saw what he was indicating to. It had been a crow, it was picking at a carcass of what appeared to be a dead mouse. To Clementine, it was gross and to AJ, it was completely disgusting to watch. Clementine explained that it was a scavenger, that they ate dead things, hunted differently than what regular people did. Crows ate things that were already dead. Teaching him on how to pronounce it, Clementine then waited for when AJ was ready to talk about what happened.

"I didn't mean to hit him," he assured his sister that it wasn't his intention. Clementine knew that AJ wasn't evil at heart. He was just afraid. Discussing what happened, Clementine was a little amused when he got Marlon's name wrong. Correcting him, she could see his little face drop and continued to believe the others hated him after what he'd done.

Glancing to the others, Clementine had seen the others had all been sat together at the bench, chatting and having a good time together. All while Marlon and Brody were sat by the steps, talking privately, away from the others. "AJ, I'm sure he'll forgive you," Clementine had attempted to encourage AJ that things would be fine, if he allowed himself to apologise to Marlon. "But we should go talk to him."

Fear was evident in AJ's eyes as he stared up at Clementine, afraid of what she was suggesting they do. "But...but I don't think they like me," he stuttered. The boy had only been there a minute and he already sensed everyone didn't like him. Clementine knew that wasn't true.

Crouching down to AJ's level, she kept herself propped up on one knee, so she could look AJ directly in the eyes. "They don't know you, AJ. I'll bet when they do, they'll like you just as much as I do," Clementine was always the encouraging big sister. To AJ, she always knew exactly what to say to him, to make him feel like he could do anything. Except, he still doubted he could get through to Marlon after what he did.

Letting out a long sigh she didn't know she had been holding in, Clementine knew it was time to get serious with AJ. "Look, AJ. Making enemies instead of friends, isn't always the greatest idea. We need friends. And if we are going to make friends, we need to be kind. We can't go around hurting people, and not say sorry afterwards. Accident or not, it's not okay to hurt people who aren't a threat. Okay?" Clementine tried to reason with him, to show him that making friends, wasn't really as hard as it might have seemed to be.

Clementine suggested that perhaps, they could talk to the others and build friendships with them first. When he felt confident, then they would attempt talking to Marlon. AJ seemed to be okay with that plan. For the most part, AJ had been talking to the others, sat around the bench and made friends with most of them. They had been open to AJ, who was showing his good side and his funny side to them. All of them appeared to be enjoying her brother's company.

* * *

Seeing the scene play out in front of her, Clementine was pleased to see how everyone was getting along with AJ. Tenn and AJ had spoken about drawings, along with how they admired their sisters and their art work. Sophie and Minnie looked happy to see AJ was making friends with their little brother. While Violet just thought AJ was pretty cool, hardly talking to him but watching how he interacted with everyone. Louis offered to share a final cookie with AJ, which somehow brought up a conversation about fish, how Louis had somehow ate a whole shark. AJ hadn't believed him, which made Clementine smile at the two of them, witnessing them getting along really well.

The scene itself, was a nice one to witness. One that warmed her heart to see AJ gain confidence with everyone around the table. As soon as he was comfortable, he tugged on Clementine's hand and smiled up at her. "Clem? I'm ready. To talk to Marlon," he had got his sister's attention, like he always did. Sometimes, Clementine felt more like a mom than she felt like a sister to him.

Proud of him, she smiled and nodded. "Okay," she agreed that maybe, now was a good time to talk to Marlon, too.

Approaching Marlon and Brody, they appeared to relax and stop their chat the second Clementine and AJ showed up. "So, this is the sweet little AJ we've heard a bit about," Brody smiled down at AJ as the kid came into view at Clementine's side.

"Yeah, the one and only," she smiled and gently held onto AJ's shoulder. A look of reassurance told AJ that now was a good time to talk to Marlon about what he did.

AJ had hesitated, but only for a moment. "I'm really sorry I hit you," little AJ began as Clementine encouraged him to do the right thing with her hand on him, comforting him. "I just got scared and...I didn't mean to do that. I'm really, really sorry," AJ had really milked the apology. But what else could be expected from a five year old?

It hadn't taken Marlon much deliberation on accepting the apology. Especially when he looked over at Brody and they exchanged a look with one another. "Don't sweat it buddy. You can make it up to me by teaching me your technique. You are a regular heavyweight," Marlon kept it light and fun. Something Clementine picked up had been what was in common with him and Louis.

When they were together, they made things feel less dramatic than it needed to be. Thinking of the devil and he appeared. Slowly, Louis had made his way over to them, his hands on his hips as he stopped next to Clementine. AJ gently tugged on Clementine's hand when he realised something. Pulling her attention away from Louis almost instantly. "Clem, I need to call Lee. I promised him that I would once I got here," AJ informed her of the promise he'd made to their guardian.

Reaching into her pocket, she had thought she had the token still there but when her hand came out empty, she cussed. "Shit..." she was sure she had it but then she remembered. "I already called Lee this morning. I'm sorry, kiddo," she apologised, not knowing how else they could call Lee, now that she'd used her token for the day. Part of her regretted calling Lee, as now, AJ couldn't comply with his promise to Lee.

What shocked Clementine pleasantly, was a hand that appeared in front of AJ, offering a small green token for the boy to take between an index finger and a thumb. "Here, you can have mine," Louis had offered the token to AJ, who had reached for it and thanked Louis. Clementine watched AJ run off to the phone and Clementine had helped him dial the number, when the phone began ringing, she waited and witnessed AJ start his conversation with Lee.

It was nice to see AJ looking excited about something, even if it had been something as small as talking to Lee, or being there with her. She liked seeing him happy. Seeing her brother being a normal, excited five year old, that was enough to make her smile. Stood there, arms folded over her chest, she watched him as he talked with Lee enthusiastically about the journey, the kids, about Clementine. Suddenly, she felt someone approach her and stop to her left.

Glancing over her shoulder, she had seen it was Louis there with her and he too had his arms crossed over his chest. Watching over AJ, neither said anything for a short while AJ could be faintly heard from where they stood. "Thank you...for giving him the token," Clementine felt appreciative of Louis taking care of her, of AJ and being so kind to them. Since day one, he has been there for her and now that her brother was there, he was even more attentive to them. To both of them.

A small smile was left on his lips as he shrugged both shoulders indifferently and glanced at her briefly. "No problem," he had appreciated her for being as grateful as she always was. "Well, there's no need to thank me," he began before briefly holding off his explanation as to why she didn't need to thank him for the generous act of kindness he showed AJ. "The moment I heard he was here, I had a feeling he would need to call Lee, to let him know he was okay. Decided the right thing to do, was get a token and let him use it."

Soft was the gaze that fell on Louis from Clementine's eyes. He had a big heart and he wore it on his sleeve proudly. Somehow, Clementine knew that his big heart, was something her and AJ needed right now. "But, what about you? Now you can't call home or anyone for that matter," Clementine felt a little guilty that he had given up his chance to talk to loved ones, just to do something nice for her and AJ.

"Don't worry about that," Louis tried to soothe Clementine from worrying further over something she couldn't control or understand just yet. "I don't normally take a token but...giving it to AJ, that was the right thing to do," he was so sure of it and Clementine had realised he meant what he said. His eyes were glued to the little guy, before his arms loosened and were laid at either sides of himself. "I don't regret it," he shook his head slowly.

How Louis had such a warm and kind heart, how he could be so generous, Clementine was shocked to think Louis was ever troubled enough to be there. Then again, she was there and she wasn't troubled in the way others might of thought she was. Her reasons for being there, was not true in the case of Vivian's lies and eventually, she would tell the others of her story. The full story. At the very least, Clementine was beginning to believe Louis was the most worthy out of them all at that moment to get to know her story. Soon enough, he would know all about her past.

* * *

As soon as lunch came around, they left for the cafeteria and ate together. No more worries about phone calls took over Clementine's ever concerned mind. Nor was there a need to call Lee, or check if AJ was okay. AJ was with her, the one person that meant the world to her was there, with her. They had each other and without the other, the pair just felt lost and it was reflected in how they were around one another in that very moment. Clementine realised this the second she saw how happy he was, sat there, eating with them and without a care in the world. Being with his sister, beside her and enjoying each others company. Clementine knew that eventually, all good things would come to an end and theirs would come sooner than expected.

And when he would leave, things may return to the way it was before he got there. AJ could end up hurting someone else, argue with Lee or Vivian and cause trouble without Clementine around. Or maybe things could get worse once AJ was home. Clementine couldn't allow something like that to happen. As soon as they were done, Clementine had watched AJ talking to Tenn, excited to have a friend close to his age present in Clementine's friendship group. It was sweet and when Sophie looked to Clementine, both sisters felt warmed at the sight of their siblings getting along the same way they did.

But a thought occurred to Clementine, one that she couldn't ignore any longer. "AJ..." she was treading on the topic lightly but her voice was firm enough to alert AJ that the topic they were about to have wasn't going to be fun for him. "Lee told me you got yourself into trouble at school the other day. That you bit someone," Clementine elaborated enough on the topic she wanted to discuss with her brother, which had been in front of the others, whom were mostly focused on anything that wasn't the newest sibling duo.

Except for Violet and Louis, who were paying extra careful attention to the newest siblings to their table's conversation. "Answer me, AJ," Clementine had to be firm because AJ didn't even want to look at her. "Why did you bite them?" she asked him, her tone was firm, scolding and AJ couldn't argue with her.

Sighing, AJ knew he was going to get a lecture, but he also knew it was better to be honest about what happened. "I'm just...really mad all the time. I'm mad at people in school. I'm really really mad at Vivian," he gave a list of those who angered him and why he was acting the way he was. Anger, wasn't an elaborate reason to hurt people. Clementine would have to teach him this.

"You can't go biting people, kiddo. Especially without a valid reason," not that she was endorsing this kind of behaviour but him being angry, wasn't a justified reason to hurt others.

On the other hand, AJ wasn't happy with anything, especially with Clementine getting stern with him when she wasn't there to help him back home. "I just got mad. I didn't mean to hurt Tim but...he said some mean things. So I bit him," this was the kid's excuse but it wasn't enough. "I'm angry at Vivian because well...you're not there! She's the reason you're here and I hate her for it!"

AJ was showing his true colours, showed how angry of a little kid he could be, all whilst he argued with Clementine in front of the others. All of them fell silent because of his little outburst and hadn't made eye contact with any of the two. "AJ," Clementine scolded AJ, not wanting him to bring more attention to them than what they already had.

"What?! It's true!" he defended himself. "She framed you and that's why you're not there anymore. It's why you're so far away and..." he panted, his heart was beating so fast, she could see his little heart pounding with sadness through his facial expressions. "I just miss you Clem. I want you to come back home."

Shaking her head, Clementine didn't like having this conversation with him in front of the others. "I miss you too, goofball. But Lee, he needs you right now," Clementine tried to convince him that being good, was the best option for AJ right now.

"But I need you!" he cried out angrily.

"AJ, breathe," Clementine tried to sooth her little brother but he continued to pant. "Remember what we do when we're mad?" she encouraged him to follow the steps she had made for them. In case situations like this rose and he didn't know how to control his emotions.

He tried to regain his breathing. "We stop, and think, and, um..." he couldn't hold it. "I'm still really, really mad," he was uncontrollable sometimes and this was one of those dreaded times. "If Vivian hadn't lied, you'd still be at home and we would be together. You're here and all I want us for us to be together," AJ was mad and sad, she could see it clear as day on his face. "I always listen to you. Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because Lee needs you. Without me there, he needs to rely on you to be the child he needs. To love, protect, to help raise right," Clementine tried to reason but he wasn't going to have it. "He can't do that with me. Not anymore," saying this, it hurt her more than she wanted to admit and shook her head. Her eyes fell to the floor.

"Yes! He can!" AJ continued to argue.

"No. He can't," Clementine fought back with her words. "You said it. I'm here. You, you're there with him. And picking fights with Vivian, isn't going to help anyone and will only make things worse. For all of us," Clementine was being stubborn about this.

AJ formed his little hands into fists. "You're just going to give up? Let her win? I can't believe that Clem," AJ waved his hands around angrily, making his argument as dramatic as the kid could. "That's not like you and...she doesn't deserve to win. She's bad. She broke our family and you're all I have. You won't even fight this! It's like you don't even love us!" he shouted before he ran off.

Clementine shot up from her seat and went to follow him but he ran out like a bat out of hell. "AJ!" she shouted after him but by the time she went to go after him, he was gone. Like he disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

Going after AJ, was almost pointless. The second Clementine reached the top of the steps, the courtyard had no sign of AJ anywhere. Searching for a free bench, the one opposite where she had sat was free too, as most students were not there or at the cafeteria for lunch. Taking a seat on the bench, her back to the table, her head fell into her hands. Her elbows were the only things keeping her propped up in her seated position. Feeling numb, Clementine couldn't believe she had a full blown argument with AJ in front of everyone, over Vivian and what she'd done. She wondered just what they must have been thinking of her, what she'd done and more than likely judged her. Or at the very least, her relationship with AJ.

Focusing on her breathing, Clementine was at a loss and had no idea how to get over this bump. Her head was spinning from all the thoughts that circled inside it. As soon as she saw two pairs of feet stood side by side, in front of her, rising her head, she caught sight of Louis and Violet towering over her.

"Hey..." Violet started off.

"Hey," Clementine replied. She was feeling torn, like she just couldn't stop making mistakes since she arrived to the school. And even before she got to Ericson's, she had made plenty of mistakes.

"Sounds like you're having a tough day," Louis sighed, and that was the cue for her two friends to take a seat opposite her, on the opposing bench to where she sat. "You okay?" he was worried for her mental and emotional health after the heated argument she was in moments ago.

Shutting her eyes for merely a second, when they opened, they met with the concerned gazes of Louis and Violet. "I'll be fine," she reassured them that everything would be smooth sailing from there on out.

"You know I'm here for you," Louis's tone was soft but as soon as he felt Violet's gaze on him, he changed his phrasing. "We're both here for you," he corrected himself before Violet could give him any more death glares.

"What he said," Violet agreed with him. "Clem?" she spoke out carefully. "What was that argument about? And who is Vivian?" the questions were a little too forward, too personal for Clementine to reply to straight away.

Having a few moments to herself, once she felt ready, that was when she spoke. "AJ, he hasn't been the same since I left home. He bit a kid at school. He argues with Lee and Vivian almost constantly. Vivian is Lee's wife..." Clementine did her best in clearing everything up for them.

For the first time, she was ready to open up a little to them. "She...framed me. Because I knew something Lee didn't. He wouldn't and couldn't believe me. So Vivian filled his head with lies. No one believed me..." how she was willing to open up to them, was beyond what she ever could imagine. Except, they were the only people she knew that were truly good to her and were always there for her when she needed them most.

"But AJ...he did," when her head rose to tell them this, both had soft, sad expressions on their faces to hear a little more of Clementine's back story. Of how she got there. "That's why he's so angry."

Neither Violet or Louis could say anything, not for a moment while they both retained the information Clementine gave them and processed it. "Makes sense," Louis remarked upon the information he had just received. "He's a good kid for standing by you when no one else would. That takes guts," and a lot of it, Louis had thought to himself.

Violet was silent throughout the exchanges happening but when she spoke, it was like she knew just how to make Clem feel all right. "Just...give it time. He'll come back to you," Violet assured Clementine that with time, things would get easier for the siblings.

"Yeah, thanks guys..." Clementine felt grateful of them, now more than ever before.

* * *

A few minutes of silence between them was what Clementine needed. Getting up to her feet, they followed her movements and did exactly the same thing. Her smile was kind, warm, at the two people who took the most care of her during her time there. Just when Clementine thought that maybe things would be okay for her, it became better. Out of nowhere, AJ rushed over to Clementine and a beach ball was flying towards her.

Catching it, Clementine laughed and looked around the huge sphere to see AJ was happy to toss it to her. "Where did you find a beach ball?" she asked him, stunned he even found something like this in a school so far from a beach, too. She doubted he had it stashed in his suitcase with him. It wouldn't be an essential thing to pack. Not for Lee and not for Ben either.

"Marlon found it. We looked in the basement. It was a little dusty and it was a little gross for him to blow air into it. But look, it works!" AJ was just enthusiastic, a huge smile on his face as his little voice was quick to talk.

Violet smiled but Louis laughed at this exchange. Shaking her head, Violet left the two to be alone for a while. Whereas, Louis waited a second longer to talk to Clementine briefly. "After dinner, come meet me in the admin building. I have a surprise for the both of you," Louis tried to set a date between them and Clementine couldn't deny him for being so thoughtful with them.

With a smile, Clementine held onto the beach ball and nodded. "We'll be there," Clementine agreed to being there with Louis later. As soon as Louis was gone, Clementine began playing with AJ, tossing the ball back to one another. At one point, she even playfully tossed it to bop off his head, making the little guy laugh and rub at where the ball landed. How it was so easy to be happy with him, it was almost as easy as breathing. She only ever felt that way with AJ. As soon as Clementine thought the game was coming to a close, she tossed the ball to roll on the ground, away from them, got to her knees and opened her arms out for AJ.

Getting on one knee, the second AJ saw Clementine waiting for a warm embrace, he went for it and leapt up to hold her. With a warm smile, Clementine's eyes shut at the emotion she felt when being with him. "I love you, Clem," AJ told her, something she heard almost every day off of him and each time, it felt more and more heart warming. This time, it both warmed and broke her heart. If only she could hold him forever...

"I love you back, kiddo," she responded and held him a little tighter. Returning the beach ball back to where they found it, Clementine and AJ joined the others for dinner. This time, it was a little more light hearted when it came to the atmosphere with the others. Enough so, that Clementine was actually happy to be there, today more than ever. It was as though, the kids she was with on a daily, were becoming a family she could actually see herself belonging to. Sophie, Tenn, Violet, Brody, Louis, Marlon and Minnie. As diverse and complicated they all were, Clementine felt at peace around them. Clementine felt accepted by them.

And seeing AJ laughing, being happy and making friends with her friends. All of it, felt worth it. Louis had been keeping an eye on them, on Clementine and AJ. Saw how the shift from lunch to now, had changed too. He enjoyed seeing them happy, liked the fact they were all relaxed and not stressed over things they had no control over. They were living in the moment and the moment, was pretty beautiful, to all of them. Getting up out of his seat once he was done, he waved to the two he hoped to see shortly and disappeared to the admin building. Not long after, Clementine and AJ left to meet with Louis, like she had promised they would.

* * *

Entering the admin building, they could hear Louis playing the familiar song he always played. The one Clementine had believed was the only one he knew, questioning just how many songs he could play and when he performed the song that involved her name, it had been strange but entertaining to witness. If Louis intended to serenade her, he had done just that the day they had met. AJ was close beside his sister, when he saw the huge piano, AJ wasn't sure what exactly to make of it.

"You decided to show up. That's good," Louis said the same thing he had when she first arrived. It was the same words he spoke to her when she went to join them on her first night in the admin building, with the others. This time though, the room was empty, compared to her first night there. Before Clementine and AJ got there, it was only Louis and his loved piano occupying the room entirely.

Crossing her arms, Clementine was a little quizzical as to what Louis wanted their company for. "What did you want us here for?" she didn't hesitate to ask him.

Finishing up the piece he was playing, he turned to face them, straddling the bench he was sat on. "I thought AJ might like to hear some music before bed..." Louis said before he quirked a brow at Clementine. There was something mischievous in the way Louis looked at her. "And seeing as you never heard a very important song before, I had a feeling, neither did AJ..." he was hinting at something else that was up his sleeve.

And Clementine could tell exactly what it was. As soon as his fingers hit the keys and his voice joined in, Clementine laughed and shook her head. The smile that lingered, was there while Louis sang the song he first performed when he met her. Except, Clementine thought that this time, it had been better than before. Making her believe that maybe, Louis had a little more practice than just today to sing Oh My Darlin' Clementine. AJ had gasped at the sound of Louis singing his sister's name, shocked to have had the revelation that there was a song out there, with Clementine's name in it.

"What do you think, AJ?" she had asked her little brother, only after he laughed once the song was finally over.

Judging by how well Louis sang and played it this time, he had been practising. Louis awaited to hear what the little guy had to say but AJ's eyes, they were soft as they would gaze upon Clementine. "I don't know..." AJ was a little unsure what to make of it, even if he had enjoyed it. "It's loud," AJ pointed out, a little afraid of what that meant to them. Clementine agreed. "Loud is bad," he had remembered what she taught him. That being loud, wasn't exactly what Vivian liked when it came to children, being children and taught her brother that being quiet, was the best option when it came to the easily irritable Vivian.

The thought of Vivian was pushed aside by Clementine, as she didn't want to think of anything bad in a moment as nice as the one she was having. Vivian was a plague and Clementine wouldn't allow her to win this time. Not today. "Not always," Clementine tried to convince AJ that sometimes, things that were loud, weren't always a bad thing. Music, it wasn't supposed to be quiet and she only hoped he would see the magic in what it was.

"Come press this key," Louis encouraged as he pushed himself further down the bench, to give AJ the space he would need to play the piano beside him. "Come on, this one right here," he gestured to a key for AJ to press.

AJ was a little nervous, worried even, to go anywhere near the beastly piano. Just the size of it, compared to her little goofball, was huge and easily intimidated a child of five years of age. Backing up into his sister, Clementine's hand went to his shoulder before he could tread on her toes. "Go ahead, AJ. Press it," she tried to give him the courage to try new things. To not fear and to have fun every once in a while.

Trusting Clem, he went to Louis's side and began playing a few keys, following each and every note that Louis instructed AJ to touch. As AJ pressed the keys, both students had visibly seen how AJ's confidence began boosting itself higher and no longer, was he worried about whatever troubled him before his attempt to play the piano. "You're a natural," Louis said with a smile on his face, staring at the little guy as they exchanged a content smile to one another.

How Louis chuckled and smiled, how he acted around AJ, it warmed Clementine's heart more after every passing moment. The sight, it was tugging at her heart strings and it was actually nice to see. AJ was being a kid, a regular one, he was experiencing new and exciting things. It was all she could ask for. On top of that, she could see the fondness on Louis's face towards AJ. She could visibly tell the two were bonding over the short amount of time they spent together. When Clementine and Louis exchanged a glance, it was kind, endearing and when AJ noticed Louis look away from him, he too had turned his attention to Clementine. When her eyes fell on AJ, she was proud of him and AJ could tell she was.

"Was that all you wanted us here for?" Clementine asked Louis, wondering if that had been the only surprise he had in store for them.

"No," Louis was quick to answer. "Not entirely, no..." he was calmer this time as he settled on his seat, shrugging a shoulder at her. Patting the open space for her, Clementine took a seat beside Louis and felt AJ sit closely beside her. The bench wasn't big enough for all three of them, so she guided AJ to sit upon her lap. "I was wondering if you wanted to practice that song you sang last night. Now that AJ's here, he can be a good audience to test it out on. See what he thinks of it..."

As smooth as he might have been for thinking up an idea like this, Clementine was stunned and a little worried at the same time. "Louis, I-" Clementine was speechless, she wanted to argue, to say she couldn't. That she didn't think that was a good idea, but someone stopped her before she could refuse.

"I'd like to hear it," AJ's voice softly averted her attention from Louis and onto her little goofball.

How AJ stared up at her, she couldn't deny him anything. Especially not this. It had been so long since AJ had heard her sing and the thought of it, was something he was eagerly wanting to be present for. "Okay..." Clementine nodded, swallowing back her fear. Pushing through it, not letting it take over. Louis smiled to himself, all before he began playing the familiar tune again. As Clementine sang, Louis listened, as did AJ. Sat on Clementine's lap, it was like he was in a bubble with her. AJ felt safe, loved, protected and soothed to hear her sing once more.

The words to the song, it had been so powerful and AJ felt encouraged by it. The song in itself, was something that had been so pure and beautiful, AJ would of fallen asleep, had he not enjoyed the sound so much or held onto every word she sang. Leaning against her, Clementine wrapped her arms around him protectively, sheltering him for however long she could from the world. Wishing to keep him safe from the awful world they had to live in, where those that she thought loved them, wanted to hurt them the most. When the song came to an end, Louis felt proud of himself to be there, to give them a moment as precious as the one he witnessed and be part of it.

He had never seen Clementine so vulnerable than when she was with her brother, or when she was thinking of AJ.

When the room had settled, Clementine smiled to AJ who seemed content with how Clementine had sang for him. Louis too had felt at peace being in the moment with the duo. Carefully letting go of AJ, Clementine let her eyes roam to the two boys that were slowly taking over her whole life. Louis, he was there everywhere she looked. And AJ, he took over every moment from day and night, an ever consistent thought and presence in whatever she did.

"It's time for bed, kiddo," Clementine announced that it was getting late for them out loud.

AJ looked upset but he wasn't going to argue with her. Not now and hopefully, never again. It was a good way to end the day, AJ thought. Or at least, that's what Clementine made him believe when she announced their desire to retire for bed. "Goodnight Louis," AJ said softly before he climbed off her lap and went to stand beside the seat Clementine had occupied.

"Goodnight, little dude," Louis replied with a small wave of his hand.

With a warm smile, Clementine thought of the moment, glanced to AJ and then to Louis shyly. "So, um, thanks...for the music," Clementine had briefly tried to show her appreciation to him. A pursed, shy smile was lingering on soft rosy lips.

"No problem," was Louis's usual response.

"Goodnight," her tone was soft with him, softer than it had been when she was with AJ as of lately. Louis really was one of a kind, and Clem could tell instantly that AJ liked him.

A smile lingered on his features, as Clementine got up from her seat and lead AJ towards the door. "Goodnight, Clementine," the way he said her name, it made their little hearts do strange things. Things neither could fully comprehend yet. Clementine had never been in love but she certainly felt lighter whenever she was around Louis. While Louis, he knew what it was like to have a crush on someone but this time, it felt different to him, like it was more intense than usual. She was constantly on his mind and he didn't know a way to get her out of it. Not that he wanted her to stop occupying his thoughts anymore.

Looking back at him, Louis smiled, looking away from Clementine as she glanced to him and listened as Louis played a song for them on their way out. Leading AJ out, Clementine guided AJ through the halls and to their dorm room. Where Clementine would now, help him prepare for bed and get the nights rest they would need for the long day ahead they both had in store for them.

* * *

Once they had reached their dorm, Clem helped AJ take out his clothes for bed out of the suitcase. After, Clementine too, got dressed into something comfy. Removing her cap, Clementine let it rest on the chest of drawers, where it usually sat when night fell. Violet had been sat up, thinking about something on her mind and had a smile upon her face. Oddly, Violet thought Clementine and AJ were sweet together. It was nice, seeing Clementine happy for once. Being genuinely happy, that is. This was what Violet thought through her brief observation of the sibling duo throughout the day.

"Where do I sleep?" AJ asked, wondering just where he was going to rest tonight.

Glancing at the top bunk, it did look a little high and knowing how far away from the floor it was, she sensed he would feel panicked if he went up there. "I sleep on the bottom bunk but...if you're afraid because of how high the top one is, I can sleep on the top bunk tonight," Clementine was offering him her bed, knowing that he might feel safer being closer to the ground.

"No. I can sleep on the top bunk," AJ was assuring her that he wasn't afraid. He had to face his fears, not cower from them. Or so he forced himself to believe.

When Clementine saw AJ start to climb, she gently placed her hands on his sides, guiding him up, in case he slipped or fell. This way, she could catch him. "Let me help you..." always the concerned mother figure, that she was when she was with AJ.

As soon as he reached the top bunk, he sat up in his bed and glanced around. Everything seemed so different up there. It was like he saw a whole other world up there. It felt strange to him and very unfamiliar. Too unfamiliar. "Clem?" he called to her, causing her to lean back and let out a soft 'yeah?' a hand on her hip while her eyes went to look up at him. "On second thought, can I sleep in your bed? With you? Like when I was little..." his little voice had asked her shyly.

Quirking a brow at him, she wondered why he was so quick to change his mind. Then a thought sneaked up on her. AJ must have missed her just as much as she missed him. And he must of been a little afraid of the top bunk's height. "Not because I'm afraid or anything. I just don't want to have any nightmares..." he spoke quietly, sadly, like he was actually a little nervous to be asking her this. AJ was worried Clementine would reject him and call him a baby for asking.

On contrary, Clementine was relieved he wanted to share the bed with her tonight. "I don't see the harm in that. Come on, I'll help you down," Clementine was kind to offer her help to him, as he climbed back down the ladder, she held onto him and guided his little body back to the ground.

When AJ's little feet padded against the floor, he waited for Clementine to take the spot by the wall before he climbed onto the bed and into her side. His hand on her stomach, his head resting against her arm. Clementine held AJ to her securely and smiled down at him. "Goodnight, AJ," she spoke softly to her baby brother.

"Goodnight, Clem," AJ's voice was just as quiet as he smiled to himself, shutting his eyes with a content smile settling on his lips. Yawning, from his tiredness before he snuggled into her embrace a little more and got comfortable.

Violet let out a bright faint laugh. "Goodnight you two," she joined in on the chorus of goodnight's.

"Goodnight," both Clem and AJ said in unison to Violet, making the siblings smile at one another and eyes open. Violet turned off the bedside lamp and darkness clouded over the Everett siblings in seconds, before taking them under it's sleepy spell.

~End Of The Chapter~

* * *

_A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Now that I have reached my destination, I'm doing my best to send these chapters out as promptly as possible. Expect releases to be slow but they are coming. Hopefully, in the next couple of days, there will be more chapters coming, as they are already prepared and only need re-reading before posting them. In the mean time, enjoy the chapters, re read them, tell me how I might of messed up. Or tell me what you want to see! Anyway, thank you for reading and..._

_Much love,_

_HeroJustInTime90!_


	5. Alert For All Stories

**Alert For All Stories**

Hello, its Hero with a author's note for you.

Sorry to disappoint you with a lack of a chapter you were waiting on. Believe me when I say I am not abandoning these stories, just that if I don't have a writers block, I am either working on another project or focused on life, or maybe...i'm just dealing with a technical issue.

Examples:

_The Untold Grimes, The Sons Princess & The_ _Sons Daughter - _technical issues with my laptop and disks.

_The Wild Youth _\- Editing issues as I am working on another story.

Besides the point, I am giving this alert for you to know where to find me. To see my latest work and to keep up to date with any new chapters or stories you can be interested in.

Where you can find me:

_Twitter_ \- HeroJustIn90

_Instagram - _herojustintime90


End file.
